


Chronicle of Balloch: Sawney Bean

by Diana924



Series: Chronicle of Balloch [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: 17th Century, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Scotland, Trials
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri, e sua moglie Rachel Berry si sono trasferiti a Balloch assieme al fratellastro di lui Kurt Hummel, sarto, e alla fidanzata di lui, Brittany Pierce per cercare lavoro ma ora quel che vogliono è giustizia per quel che accaduto loro.<br/>Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans e Sebastian Smythe, giudici del tribunale reale di Edimburgo, sono stati trasferiti a Balloch a causa dei fatti di quella notte , e con loro anche Noah Puckerman, boia, e sua figlia Beth, il suo fratellastro Jake con la sua fidanzata Marley Rose e la balia di Beth, Santana Lopez, complici e sostenitori.<br/>Quinn Fabray e Thad Harwood sono sulle tracce di due persone: lei cerca sua figlia Beth e lui cerca una spiegazione per il comportamento del suo passato amante: Sebastian Smythe. E l'unico modo per viaggiare è spsoarsi, sebbene non provino nulla per l'altro.<br/>Tra intrghi, matrimoni di facciata e segreti la loro vita cambierà per sempre, mentre su di loro si staglia un'ombra invisibile</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

<< Casa dolce casa >> disse Rachel mentre entrava nella nuova casa, con Finn che cavallerescamente l’aveva presa tra le braccia, come imponeva la tradizione.  
<< Sicuri che possiamo restare da voi? >> chiese Kurt entrando con dietro Brittany che aveva tra le braccia lord Tubbington, il suo gatto.  
<< Certamente, restate pure quanto volete. Lo sai che mi fa piacere averti come ospite, dopo il vostro matrimonio penseremo al da farsi >> disse Finn che aveva posato Rachel e stava andando a disfare i bagagli. << Sicuro che non ti saremo di peso? >> chiese Kurt seguendolo fuori dove c’era il carro con i loro effetti. << Sicuro, sei mio fratello e Brittany … è strana ma è una brava ragazza, dopotutto sarete felici >> disse il più alto mentre prendeva la cassa con i suoi attrezzi.  
Dopotutto, era quella la verità e Kurt lo sapeva bene. Voleva bene a Brittany, chi non l’amava, ma non provava nulla quando era con lei, solo un po’ di tenerezza, come un fratello e una sorella e sapeva che non era normale. Provava qualcosa quando era vicino a Finn, così alto e un po’ stupido ma adorabile, persino quando era assieme a Chandler, quel simpatico dirimpettaio di quando abitavano ancora a Dumbarton.  
Sapeva bene cos’era, lo sapeva fin dalla nascita e la sua … attrazione per Finn quando erano più giovani gli aveva rivelato la verità: a lui piacevano gli uomini e per quanto Brittany fosse gentile e divertente non riusciva ad essere attratto da lei, e sapeva molto bene che Brittany non si meritava quell’illusione che le stava offrendo, non lei.  
<< Animo, tra poco sarai il miglior sarto della regione >> lo incoraggiò Finn mentre portavano dentro l’occorrente per cucinare e subito le ragazze si sistemavano ai fornelli.  
<< Finn, ricordati che non appena arrivano i giudici da Edimburgo dobbiamo andare a sporgere denuncia >> gli ricordò Rachel che prese i piatti della sua dote e li stava sistemando sul tavolo. << Non lo dimentico, dopo quello che ci è successo è urgente andare >> rispose Finn ripensando a quella notte e a come ne erano miracolosamente scampati.  
<< Non erano umani, forse se lo dicessimo al vescovo >> disse Brittany mentre accendeva il fuoco. << No Brit, quelli erano umani e quindi serve un giudice >> cercò di spiegarle Kurt, dubitava che si sarebbe fatta giustizia ma bisognava pur tentare.

 

La carrozza arrancava sulla strada mentre al suo interno vi erano tre uomini; uno biondo e discretamente alto e stava guardando fuori dal finestrino. Il suo compagno era invece moro, molto più basso e si stava passando le mani tra i capelli che stavano diventando sempre più ricci. E infine, quasi disteso sui sedili vi era il terzo passeggero: era questi il più alto tra di loro, capelli castani, occhi verdi e un sorriso sprezzante sul volto.  
<< Mi chiedo perché siamo diretti a … dov’è che siamo diretti? >> chiese distrattamente l’ultimo di loro, sebbene la sua pronuncia fosse ottima vi era un leggero accento francese, forse bretone o guascone.  
<< Siamo diretti a Balloch, e il perché lo sai benissimo >> spiegò il moro, il suo inglese era perfetto, come si avesse lavorato a lungo per eliminare l’accento. << Detesto venire qui, è tutto così … provinciale >> si lamentò il castano. << Avresti dovuto pensarci prima, e noi non avremmo dovuto aiutarti >> rispose il biondo che aveva smesso di guardare dal finestrino.  
<< Sai bene che è stato un incidente, e poi siamo amici da cinque anni Sam >> rispose il castano che si era infine disteso. << Un incidente è quando colpisci qualcuno per sbaglio, quando inciampi o quando dimentichi il fuoco acceso la notte o quando in una rissa qualcuno rimane ferito, non trenta pugnalate. Per la miseria Sebastian, trenta pugnalate, se non ti avessimo fermato io e Puck avresti continuato finché non saresti svenuto per lo sforzo >> lo rimproverò il moro. Era stato un errore da parte sua uscire quella sera, maledetta Marley e la sua fiducia eccessiva nel prossimo.  
<< Sai che ne meritava il doppio >> rispose Sebastian cercando di non pensare a come lo avevano trovato gli altri quando Sam e Puck avevano sfondato la porta della sua stanza. << Non lo negherò e riconosco che non ti avremmo dovuto coprire ma ti conosco da dieci anni e so quel che hai passato, e ora abbiamo il nostro purgatorio >> disse il moro, aveva sbagliato tutto, doveva denunciare subito la cosa quando a tredici anni aveva scoperto al verità e invece si era fatto convincere, due anni e poi siamo fuori gli aveva detto Sebastian e lui aveva taciuto.  
<< Blaine ha ragione, quello che ti è successo … è orribile e per fortuna la legge era dalla tua parte ma siamo funzionari del re e ci hanno trasferiti in quella cittadina >> disse il biondo chiamato Sam, il suo accento era molto più marcato e lo denotava come un abitante delle Highlands.

  
Dietro la carrozza avanza il carro dove si erano collocati gli altri. << Maledette strade! >> imprecò per l’ennesima volta Noah Puckerman, detto Puck dagli amici e dai colleghi. << Zitto e tieni le briglie, li stiamo perdendo >> imprecò una donna dai capelli neri e dalla pelle più scura che rispondeva al nome di Santana Lopez. << Non li perderemo Tana, al massimo do il cambio a Noah >> intervenne un ragazzo dai capelli neri e dal colorito simile a quello di Santana che tutto indicava come un meticcio, figlio di qualche schiava nera. << Non c’è bisogno Jake, è Lopez che si lamenta >> disse Noah mentre teneva le redini.  
<< Papà, perché stiamo andando in questa nuova città? >> chiese una bambina di circa cinque anni dai capelli biondi che una donna castana stava pettinando.  
<< Ricordi quello che abbiamo fatto, vero tesoro? >> le chiese Puck, doveva arrivarci con calma. << Certo, tu, zio Jake e papà Sam avete aiutato papà Sebastian perché ha punito l’uomo cattivo >> rispose la bambina, ricordando quella notte, suo padre e gli altri che uscivano, mamma Marley che la teneva sulle ginocchia e la cullava mentre papà Blaine e mamma Santana erano con papà Sebastian a parlargli.  
<< Esatto, solo che Sebastian ha sbagliato, non doveva fare quello che ha fatto e siccome tutti noi lo abbiamo aiutato ora ci mandano a … dove ci mandano? >> chiese la castana che aveva appena finito di fare le trecce alla bambina. << A Balloch Marley, capito ora Beth? >> le chiese Puck osservando sua figlia. << Si, ma siamo una famiglia, vero? >> chiese Beth osservando Santana che si era distesa ad osservare il cielo. << Certo che si, vieni qui mocciosa >> rispose Santana stringendola a sé. Non avrebbe mai avuto figli, almeno credeva, e Beth era la figlia che avrebbe sempre voluto e come tutti gli altri l’adorava e la viziava.

  
Scesero dalla diligenza stringendo ognuno il proprio bagaglio e si diressero verso la locanda, ognuno immerso nei suoi pensieri.  
<< Buongiorno, ha una stanza per la notte? >> chiese lui mentre lei si sistemava dietro di lui. << Certamente giovanotto, i vostri nomi? >> chiese l’albergatrice, aveva un accento quasi fastidioso ma non doveva pensare a quello, non ora che erano così vicini. << Thad Harwood e lei è mia moglie Quinn >> spiegò lui, chissà se loro, e soprattutto lui, si erano fermati lì per la notte. << Siete inglese? >> chiese l’albergatrice. << Nonno inglese, nonna scozzese e madre spagnola >> rispose lui cercando di guardare Quinn che sorrideva. << Molto bene, ecco le chiavi, avete una moglie molto bella >> disse l’albergatrice con un sorriso mentre gli consegnava la chiave e salivano veloci nella loro stanza.  
Non appena furono in camera si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona mentre Quinn disfava il suo bagaglio. << Non ti ringrazierò mai abbastanza Thad, dico sul serio >> disse osservandolo. << Sai che avrei fatto questo e altro per te >> rispose lui, Quinn era attraente, ma non era lui.  
Lui, erano cinque anni che non lo vedeva eppure sapeva che doveva parlargli e chiedergli parecchie cose, poi sarebbe potuto andare avanti con la sua vita, solo allora.  
<< Non per me, ma per lui. E … chi mi avrebbe sposata? >> disse Quinn mentre si cambiava dietro il paravento. << Sei una donna fantastica Quinn, lo sai vero? >> << Lo so, ma … voglio solo stringere Beth tra le braccia, adesso capisco quanto ho sbagliato e questa …  forse è una follia ma dovevamo farla, entrambi >>, ripensò velocemente a quando aveva stretto Beth, sua figlia, tra le braccia, prima che fosse costretta ad affidarla al padre e si ricordò gli sguardi di disapprovazione dei tre giudici, avevano ragione: loro erano giudici del re e lei una piccola svergognata e il suo matrimonio si reggeva su una finzione, utile a entrambi ma finzione appunto.  
<< Buonanotte Thad >> disse mentre si metteva a letto e sentiva l’altro che la raggiungeva, tra loro non c’era bisogno di fingere, erano entrambi alla ricerca di qualcuno e prima o poi avrebbero chiuso i ponti con il passato.


	2. First Day

Non appena si erano svegliati, e Finn stava seriamente pensando di uccidere il gallo Corky e farlo cucinare da Rachel e Brittany, si erano presentati al tribunale. Tribunale pensò Rachel, era una specie di catapecchia sulla piazza principale dove il nuovo boia stava allestendo il patibolo aiutato dal suo aiutante, un meticcio figlio di qualche schiava nera.  
Davanti alla porta vi erano una bambina bionda e una donna dai capelli castani che stava sistemando le trecce alla bambina. << Buondì, stiamo cercando i giudici >> disse Finn mentre le due si alzavano e la donna si esibiva in una riverenza. << Buondì, sono appena arrivati, entrate pure >> rispose la donna con un grande sorriso che le illuminò anche gli occhi.  
<< Mamma Marley, è prudente che parlino con i giudici? Papà Sam voleva leggere in pace e papà Sebastian voleva dormire >> intervenne la bambina mentre li guardava entrare, distratta da lord Tubbington che Brittany teneva tra le braccia e che stava perdendo pelo, il quale pelo stava finendo addosso a Kurt che alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
<< Come scusi? >> chiese Rachel che era accanto a suo marito, di certo non sarebbe stato sufficiente quella piccola spiegazione per fermarli. << Scusatela, è solo una bambina, ma aprite con forza la porta, vieni Beth, ora dobbiamo tornare a casa >> disse la donna che  aveva nome Marley allontanandosi e facendo segno alla bambina di prendere la sua mano ma questa era distratta da lord Tubbington tanto che si alzò sulle punte per vederlo meglio.  
<< Beth, vieni qui >> la chiamò Marley. << Posso toccarlo? >> chiese invece Beth guardò prima il gatto e poi Brittany che sorrise.  
<< Certamente, vero che vuoi lord Tubbington? >> chiese abbassandosi in modo che Beth potesse accarezzare il suo amato felino provocando a Beth una risatina, << E’ un nome buffo >> disse Beth con un gran sorriso mentre il suddetto lord Tubbington faceva le fusa.  
<< Beth, tesoro della zia, andiamo perché dobbiamo ancora lavare la biancheria >> s’intromise Marley, non appariva seccata, solo in ansia. << Mamma Santana potrà farlo da sola ma va bene mamma Marley, andiamo >> disse la bambina salutando lord Tubbington e seguendo Marley.  
<< Ma quante madri ha? >> si chiese Finn mentre spalancavano la porta con forza.  
Il locale era alquanto sgombro escluso il tavolo di legno che troneggiava al centro e due quadri sulla parete, uno del re e l’altro della regina.  
Fu allora che notarono i tre: il biondo a destra stava leggendo qualcosa, quello al centro aveva disteso le gambe sul tavolo e dormiva e solo il moretto a sinistra si accorse del loro arrivo tanto che diede di gomito a quello al centro che imprecò in francese per poi ricomporsi.  
<< Buongiorno, sono Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri, lei è mia moglie Rachel, il mio fratellastro Kurt Hummel e la sua fidanzata Brittany s. Pierce >> li presentò Finn, Kurt sembrava essersi imbambolato e non era opportuno che Rachel o Brittany parlassero.  
<< Molto bene, io sono Blaine Anderson, e loro sono i miei colleghi: Sam Evans - il biondo chiuse subito il libro – e Sebastian Smythe, ditemi pure messer Finn >> disse l’altro mentre prendeva carta e penna, evidentemente mancava uno scrivano.  
Mentre Finn riassumeva i fatti Rachel li scrutava. Il biondo le appariva simpatico, un po’ svagato ma un buon uomo, il castano che li ascoltava con indifferenza invece le stava antipatico, era una sensazione pensò, forse era una persona eccezionale ma non le piaceva e il moro sembrava quello più alla mano. Brittany aveva osservato solo il biondo e aveva sentito subito una forte amicizia verso di lui, gli altri nemmeno li aveva notati. Kurt invece li aveva scrutati tutti e se aveva trovato il biondo attraente, il castano indisponente il moro lo aveva colpito. Bello, bello ma non solo, c’era qualcosa in lui che l’aveva colpito, non solo l’aspetto fisico.  
<< Quindi mi state dicendo che dei folli vi hanno aggredito mentre stavate venendo qui da … Dumbarton, giusto? >> chiese Blaine che aveva annotato tutto, avevano urgentemente bisogno di uno scrivano.  
<< Esatto Eccellenza >> rispose Rachel con sussiego. << E perché vi siete rivolti a noi? Ditelo al vescovo >> s’intromise Sebastian. << Non ascoltate il mio collega, di prima mattina è sempre irritato vi ringrazio molto, vedremo cosa fare, non appena li prenderanno vi avviserò personalmente >> rispose Blaine con un gran sorriso.   
<< Per 50 sterline vi ci canto anche una carola >> << Noi non siamo corruttibili Seb, scusate di nuovo il mio collega >> << Solo perché tu hai 100 sterline di rendita al mese >> << Ma se tu hai 1000 livrès ogni mese >> << In Francia cretino, ti stringi troppo il colletto, ecco perché sragioni, ti sembra la Francia questa? >> << Suvvia signori, e in ogni caso io che dovei dire? >> << Niente pezzente, ecco, niente >> << Ora basta! >> urlò Blaine rendendosi conto che i quattro erano usciti silenziosamente non appena avevano cominciato a litigare, comprensibile pensò, comprensibile.

  
Blaine sognava il momento in cui avrebbe dimostrato al mondo intero che lui era pari a suo fratello maggiore Cooper, se in quel momento ci fosse stato anche un ragazzo ad ammirarlo non sarebbe stato così male.  
Sam sognava di essere in uno di quei poemi cavallereschi, dove compiva mille imprese audaci per poi salvare una bella principessa bionda, le principesse erano sempre bionde, sposarla e vivere felici insieme.  
Santana sognava di poter tornare in Nuova Spagna da trionfatrice, ricchissima e con il rispetto di tutti i suoi parenti, e con una bella ragazza, bionda ed eterea come un angelo.  
Puck sognava Edimburgo, tante ragazze e la sua ex Lauren Zizes in particolare, ma tra loro c’era anche la madre di Beth.  
Beth, che in via eccezionale dormiva con suo padre, sognava la sua mamma, sapeva solo che era bionda e forse cattolica, nient’altro.  
Jake e Marley invece sognavano uno l’altro, Marley per la precisione sognava il giorno del suo matrimonio, per quanto adorasse tutti loro ora che erano lì sarebbe stato difficile trovare un rabbino disposto a sposarli, e lei sapeva quanto Jake e Puck vi tenessero.  
Sebastian invece sognava un ricordo, sempre quello. Mani grandi, esigenti, che frugavano il suo corpo, immobilizzandolo e tenendolo fermo su quel pavimento. Freddo, ghiacciato, freddo come la morte, come la paura che provava ogni volta quando si toglieva la maschera che indossava ogni giorno di fronte agli altri e loro lo sapevano. Non reagiva neppure, non mentre avvertiva quelle mani che lo tenevano fermo e lo toccavano dappertutto, non mentre sentiva quelle orrende risate infernali, non mentre sentiva il rumore e metallico degli scellini che rimbalzavano per terra, una puttana da poco e lui che si era così scioccamente fidato.  
<< Tutto bene? Stavi urlando >> disse una voce e vide Marley Rose con un vassoio della colazione che era appena entrata nella stanza. << Il solito sogno, Rose >> rispose alzandosi mentre la ragazza poco convinta poggiava il vassoio sullo scrittoio. << Dovresti parlarne con qualcuno, qualcuno di esterno >> disse Marley, era orrendo quello che era capitato a Sebastian e in parte capiva perché non ne volesse parlare ma prima o poi sapeva che sarebbe accaduto: Balloch era un piccolo paese, non Edimburgo e non le sembrava il posto adatto per avere dei segreti.  
La mattina era andata meglio di quanto potessero pensare, sebbene rispetto al Tribunale Reale di Edimburgo e quello di Balloch ci fosse un abisso visto che l’unico arredamento era un tavolo alquanto vecchio, un tappeto tarmato, una piccola biblioteca e alla parete un ritratto di re Giacomo VI e uno della regina Anna ma Blaine Anderson non si lamentava per quello, no, si lamentava perché mancava uno scrivano, Sam era immerso nella lettura di Amadigi di Bernardo Tasso, Sebastian dormiva e faceva freddo nonostante le torce. Solo perché aveva una bella calligrafia, quella di Sam sembrava quello di un bambino e per decifrare gli scarabocchi di Sebastian sarebbe stato opportuno assumere un amanuense, era stato delegato per quel giorno al ruolo di scrivano temporaneo.  
Sentì la porta aprirsi e vide quattro persone entrare, più un gatto alquanto grasso. Il più alto aveva la faccia da … per essere franchi aveva la faccia da stupido ma sembrava onesto e al suo braccio si stringeva una moretta che ad una prima occhiata appariva persino più bassa di lui, data da segnare sull’almanacco avrebbe detto Puck. Accanto a lei c’era una ragazza bionda dall’aria svagata e che stringeva tra le braccia il suddetto gatto e accanto a lei, a stringerle il braccio, c’era l’uomo più bello che Blaine Anderson avesse mai visto. Capelli castani, occhi di un colore che non riusciva a comprendere e quel corpo, così sottile, quasi efebico ma tonico.  
<< Buongiorno, sono Finn Hudson, costruttore di carri, lei è mia moglie Rachel, il mio fratellastro Kurt Hummel e la sua fidanzata Brittany s. Pierce >> li presentò il gigante con un sorriso mentre le due si esibivano in una riverenza. Kurt Hummel, allora i colpi di fulmine di cui leggeva nei libri di Sam esistevano, secondo motivo per segnare la data sull’almanacco, e purtroppo anche fidanzato ma al mondo non si possono avere tutte le fortune rifletté.  
<< Molto bene, io sono Blaine Anderson, e loro sono i miei colleghi, ditemi pure messer Finn >> e presentò gli altri mentre cominciava a scrivere la deposizione di messere Hudson che sembrava essere stato scelto come oratore dagli altri. Finn Hudson iniziò a parlare, un caso di aggressione a quanto sembrava, dove uno degli assalitori si era permesso di mordere sua moglie, sicuramente per strapparle la fede che portava al dito pensò lui mentre annotava il tutto. Quanto gli mancavano i bei casi di eresia, omicidio, tradimento di Edimburgo, ma se erano lì era anche per colpa sua si ridisse per l’ennesima volta.  
Santana era appena uscita con il pranzo per quei tre incompetenti, come li chiamava abitualmente, e stava per entrare al tribunale quando per poco non sbatté contro qualcosa di morbido. << Guardate dove andate, marrani! >> imprecò cercando di non far cadere l’haggis . << Mi scusi tanto, e scusi anche lord Tubbington >> disse una ragazza bionda che … le fece perdere qualche battito da quanto era bella, con quei capelli biondi e gli occhi blu come gli zaffiri che aveva visto in quella gioielleria a Edimburgo prima di partire. Appariva magra ma atletica e quegli abiti, le stavano benissimo, aveva gusto, come le dame della regina che aveva visto talvolta alle esecuzioni, come la stessa lady Arbella Stuart pensò, bella, bellissima, perfetta pensò.  
<< No, mi scusi lei, non guardavo dove andavo con tutti questi piatti >> e indicò i piatti di haggins che ancora teneva tra le mani. << Ne è sicura, mi dispiace molto per il suo abito, ma non si preoccupi, il mio fidanzato è un sarto, gliene ricompro uno io, Miss … >> disse la bionda con un grande sorriso che incantò Santana. Fidanzata, l’avrebbe giurato, era troppo bella per non essere promessa a qualcuno. << Santana Lopez, e voi siete … >> chiese osservandola meglio, ogni secondo che passava quella ragazza le appariva sempre più bella. << Brittany S. Pierce, e lui è lord Tubbington >> disse la bionda mostrandole il gatto.  
<< Mi ha fatto piacere incontrati Brittany, ora devo andare, ma ci rivedremo: Duck Bay è così piccola >> e con un sorriso spalancò la porta con forza.  
<< Bocca da Trota, Nano, Denti da Cavallo: qui c’è il vostro pranzo! Per stasera Marley farà la sua specialità quindi sta contrattando al mercato, strafogatevi >> urlò con un sorriso sarcastico posando i tre piatti per poi uscire e lasciare i tre senza parole.

  
Avevano dormito troppo pensò quando uscirono dalla locanda. << Ormai saranno arrivati a Balloch >> ponderò Quinn mentre salivano sulla diligenza. << Ci tieni davvero a rivederla, non è vero? >> le chiese, per sua fortuna erano soli e avrebbero avuto diverso tempo per parlare.  
<< E’ mia figlia, ho fatto un errore a lasciarla a Noah, ma … quei tre, a volte li sogno, il giudice biondo che mi dice che è dispiaciuto ma che quella è la legge, il giudice moro, che era anche il più basso, che mi dice che se non firmò mi tortureranno e lui che si limita a guardarmi e a sghignazzare >> rivelò lei, non gli aveva mai detto nulla su Beth perché non amava parlarne e lui non l’aveva costretta, per quello era un marito ideale.  
<< Non conosco il biondo, il moro dev’essere Blaine Anderson anche se non mi è mai sembrato così … desideroso di sangue, e lui … lui è Sebastian >> disse lui, erano anni che non pronunciava quel nome ad alta voce, lo pronunciava solo nel suo cuore e nella sua testa. << Il tuo Sebastian, nevvero? Non ti giudico, o meglio lo faccio ma è la tua vita e non ho alcun diritto di esprimerti i miei giudizi ad alta voce >>, chi era lei per criticare quelle inclinazioni? Lei che da una vita agiata era finita a lavorare come apprendista sarta e a nascondere le lacrime quando pensava a sua figlia. << Ti ringrazio Quinn, sei una brava moglie >> le rispose Thad con un sorriso, nonostante le sue inclinazioni l’aveva sposata per consentirle di viaggiare liberamente e non se ne pentiva, Quinn era una buona amica e come lui era alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
<< E tu non sei un bravo marito, mi chiedo cosa farò quando rivedrò Beth >> si chiese Quinn ad alta voce mentre la carrozza si muoveva sempre più veloce. L’avrebbe stretta al cuore, l’avrebbe abbracciata e baciata e poi l’avrebbe portata via con sé. Una sua zia le aveva lasciato una proprietà nelle Highlands e lei si sarebbe stabilita lì con Beth, e Thad sarebbe stato un ospite gradito per tutto il tempo che voleva, perché no?  
Thad invece alla stessa domanda non voleva pensare. Non si erano lasciati, avrebbe preferito una rottura ufficiale, con tanto di chiarimenti e anche un duello ma niente, da un giorno all’altro Sebastian aveva smesso di parlargli e di cercarlo e dopo un po’ lui e Blaine Anderson che avevano terminato gli studi erano spariti per tre mesi da Cooper Anderson, il fratello di Blaine che faceva l’attore. Lui invece si era lanciato in quella proposta di suo padre e aveva passato quattro anni in Nuova Spagna, immergendosi in ogni attività possibile per non pensare. Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Che avrebbe fatto? Nick era contrario a quella partenza, e al matrimonio che aveva giudicato una follia, ma era una follia necessaria gli aveva risposto, stupidamente necessaria.  
Doveva chiudere i conti con il passato, e doveva farlo il prima possibile grazie anche al posto da scrivano che aveva trovato a Balloch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Giacomo VI/I Stuart, Vi di Scozia e I d'Inghilterra, siccome la storia è ambientata a inizio marzo Elisabetta I Tudor è ancora viva e Giacomo è solo re di Scozia, la regina Anna: Anna di Danimarca: regina consorte di Scozia e d'Inghilterra, una delle donne più cornificate d'Inghilterra, forse l'attuale regina la batte  
> Bernardo Tasso è il padre del più celebre Torquato, autore dell'Amadigi, poema su Amadigi di Gaula, il cavaleire perfetto  
> piatto tipico scozzese formato da interiora di pecora  
> Arbella Stuart: nipote di Maria Stuart, figlia di suo cognato, possibile erede al trono inglese e scozzese, prima di allora, bella, ricca e sventata, autentica VIP, la si diceva più bella ed elegante della stessa regina Anna


	3. First Night

La sera Rachel e Brittany erano riuscite a preparare l’haggins, il piatto preferito di Finn, sebbene lì ci fossero veramente pochi condimenti, e dovessero ancora sistemare gran parte dei mobili e delle suppellettili che si erano portati e che giacevano in disordine per terra, e il fuoco non funzionava bene si stava lamentando Rachel con suo marito.  
Brittany veramente andava con la mente a Santana Lopez e ai suoi occhi e a come era stata gentile con lei, solo Kurt era gentile con lei ma lei sapeva il suo segreto, e le stava bene perché anche lei ne aveva uno e grazie a quel matrimonio si sarebbero protetti a vicenda.  
Infatti la cena fu stranamente silenziosa a differenza del solito perché dopo un po’ Rachel aveva smesso di lamentarsi, Finn pensava a mangiare e Kurt e Brittany erano immersi nei propri pensieri.  
<< Bene, ora abbiamo fatto il nostro dovere e io e Rachel ce ne andiamo a letto, Brittany, sicura che non ti secca dormire con Kurt? Posso sempre allestire una branda >> dichiarò Finn mentre Rachel e Brittany rigovernavano, Finn sapeva che le possibilità che il suo fratellastro e la sua fidanzata fossero andati oltre un bacio erano inesistenti ma era suo compito di fratello maggiore porre quelle domande.  
Ottenuta la risposta che si aspettava dalla bionda si alzò e si diresse verso la sua stanza assieme a sua moglie. Rachel era la cosa migliore che gli fosse capitata, certo a volte parlava troppo ed era anche troppo insistente ma le voleva bene, e c’era quel piccolo segreto che l’avrebbe aiutata a proteggere, per lui non contava nulla ma sapeva che la gente non la pensava come lui e purtroppo bastava guardare Rachel in faccia per farsi delle domande sulle sue origini.  
<< Sai, oggi ho incontrato una ragazza >> dichiarò Brittany con un sorriso mentre appoggiava lord Tubbington nel suo cestino per poi andare a cambiarsi dietro il paravento. << Ed era bella? >> tra le cose buone della sua vita per Kurt vi era indubbiamente l’amicizia tra lui e Brittany, si erano sempre detti tutto e la bionda aveva la massima fiducia nel suo futuro marito.  
<< Molto bella, l’hai vista anche tu, capelli neri e occhi neri, ed è stata gentile con lord Tubbington >> rispose Brittany con un sorriso, Santana era realmente bella.  
<< Sono felice per te >> nella mente di Kurt invece c’erano i tre giudici: il biondo era attraente, il castano aveva una bellezza particolare ma era insopportabile e il moro … era semplicemente perfetto. Blaine Anderson, gli sembrava un nome irlandese ma non ne era sicuro, e poi cosa gl’importava, tanto il giudice non l’avrebbe mai guardato, non con gli altri due che erano molto più belli di lui.  
<< E tu invece? Ho visto come guardavi quello che scriveva >> disse Brittany con un sorriso mentre si distendevano sul letto e Kurt spegneva il lume in modo che lei non potesse vedere il suo imbarazzo. << E’ interessante, non sta a me negarlo ma chi mi dice che sia come me? E se lo è perché dovrebbe interessarsi a me? Hai visto gli altri due? Sono indubbiamente più attraenti di me >> si sfogò mentre si girava dall’altro lato. << Forse, ma non disperare. Giuriamo su lord Tubbington che non abbandoneremo le speranze >> disse Brittany con un sorriso e lui non trovò argomentazioni valide così si limitò a giurare come lei.  
<< Buonanotte Kurt >> << Buonanotte Brittany  >> e sentirono i miagoli del gatto che stava anche lui per addormentarsi.

 

La specialità di Marley Rose era la torta d’anguilla, che preparava nelle occasioni speciali e il primo giorno in un nuovo paese, e conseguente un trasferimento dei rispettivi incarichi,  era abbastanza speciale come ricorrenza.  
Come sempre era inutile imporre un minimo di decoro a quelli che per lei erano solo dei bambini un po’ troppo cresciuti e così lei e Santana vi avevano rinunciato da tempo.  
Nella sua qualità di donna di casa Marley conosceva tanti segreti: sapeva che Jake e Noah, era l’unica a chiamarlo così, erano ebrei, che a Santana piacevano le donne ma che di tanto in tanto non disdegnava d’incontrarsi con Sebastian e Blaine il quale aveva bisogno di bere qualche bicchiere per essere in grado di giacere con lei, che Blaine nonostante la sua apparente felicità si sentiva inferiore a suo fratello Cooper, che Sam detestava i soldi di Blaine e il titolo di conte di Sebastian, che Beth a volte si svegliava cercando la sua mamma, e sapeva del passato di Sebastian.  
Quella notte si era spaventata come tutti loro e  non aveva chiuso occhio mentre Sam, Noah e Jake facevano quel che dovevano fare e Beth dormiva. Aveva dovuto portare un secchio per ripulire tutto e ad un certo momento della narrazione si era sentita così sporca e impotente che lei stessa aveva vomitato in quello stesso secchio  
Ma ora era tutto passato, nessuno lo sapeva lì e potevano andare avanti si disse mentre si dirigeva nella stanza che divideva con Jake, erano cinque anni che dividevano la stanza senza essere sposati e non solo e qui doveva scrivere a sua madre perché sollecitasse Noah a prendere dei provvedimenti. E del resto quei due avevano avuto così poco da lavorare che di sicuro prima o poi Jake le avrebbe fatto una proposta, e la scusa che non poteva lasciare il suo lavoro questa volta non sarebbe stata accettata come valida.  
Santana Lopez si sentiva relativamente soddisfatta di sé stessa: la cittadina era graziosa, aveva conosciuto Brittany che purtroppo era fidanzata  e la torta di Marley era quasi più buona del solito. Aveva passato il pomeriggio a chiedersi se fosse opportuno recarsi subito a trovare il fidanzato di Brittany e avere un pretesto per rivederla grazie all’abito sporco o aspettare il giorno dopo.  
Sentì dei colpi alla porta, come sempre pensò mentre si pettinava i capelli davanti allo specchio. << Ho fatto molti errori negli ultimi tempi >> disse, sapendo che i due erano già entrati.  
Anche Lucy glielo aveva rivelato poco prima di lasciarla e sapeva che aveva ragione, troppi errori o meglio quell’unico errore a cui aveva creduto di porre rimedio ma per sua sfortuna non era stato così.  
<< Lo dici da tre anni Lopez >> e vide nello specchio Sebastian e Blaine, uno seduto sul suo letto e l’altro che aveva tra le mani una bottiglia di whiskey.  
<< E lo riaffermo, voi due siete il più grande errore che potessi mai fare >>, sapeva anche troppo bene che quel che provava per il guascone non era amore o desiderio ma solo una sorta di rabbia repressa che sfogavano in quel modo, mentre per Anderson era … tenerezza? Complicità? Non lo sapeva ma come donna si sentiva defraudata nel sapere che il più basso aveva bisogno di dover bere per potersi congiungere con lei.  
E c’era quel segreto, non il segreto delle sue preferenze ma un altro, il segreto che le aveva fatto perdere Lucy e che i due nemmeno sospettavano, come potevano d’altra parte saperlo se non appena si era accorta della cosa vi aveva posto immediato rimedio?  
<< Sai che la cosa non mi tange, vero Lopez? >> sapeva che Sebastian le si rivolgeva con il cognome quando voleva fare presto e poi andarsene nella sua stanza a dormire, quando invece la insultava ne veniva fuori il migliore degli amplessi, anche se nessuno dei due l’avrebbe ammesso.  
<< Lo sospettavo Smythe, e dunque facciamolo >> e detto questo iniziò a sfilarsi la vestaglia mentre gli altri due si spogliavano, prima avrebbero fatto e prima l’avrebbero lasciata in pace. Smythe lo faceva per scaricare la tensione e la rabbia, Anderson perché si sentiva in dovere di farlo, lui e il suo bizzarro senso dell’onore.

 

Quinn aveva cucinato con il poco che avevano ma a lui andava bene comunque: << In Nuova Spagna ho mangiato tutto quello che mi offrivano, e sei una brava cuoca Quinn >> le disse mentre l’aiutava a rigovernare. << Ti ringrazio molto, fino a cinque anni fa non avrei saputo nemmeno come accendere il fuoco >> ammise Quinn con un sorriso mentre veloce puliva i piatti con una pezza che aveva ricavato da uno dei suoi vecchi abiti. << Non si direbbe >> le rispose Thad con un sorriso.  
In parte sapeva quel che aveva passato Quinn a Edimburgo perché lei glielo aveva confessato mentre lei seguiva con lo sguardo sua figlia e lui invece Sebastian.  
Si era chiesto mille volte perché l’altro si fosse comportato in quel modo, tutti sapevano dell’attitudine di Smythe a saltare di letto in letto, qualcuno vociferava persino che se la intendesse con i Reverendi Padri motivo per cui era il prediletto di padre John e di padre Nicodemus, e Jeff e Nick avevano dato loro una settimana. Invece era durato otto mesi, e per lui era stato amore nonostante tutto.  
Wes e David sembravano sapere qualcosa ma come Anderson non parlavano anzi Anderson gli aveva fatto sapere pochi giorni dopo che lui e Sebastian erano partiti che era meglio che non indagasse, meglio per tutti noi aveva scritto.  
Aveva persino pensato a una tresca tra Smythe e Anderson, erano compagni di stanza e Anderson da quando avevano tredici anni era stranamente protettivo nei confronti dell’altro ma una parte di lui gli diceva che non era quello, che c’era dell’altro. Un segreto che condividevano tutti e quattro e da cui lui era stato escluso sebbene Anderson sapesse benissimo della relazione tra lui e Sebastian, avendoli beccati mentre si baciavano sul letto del francese.  
<< Ancora perso nei ricordi? >> chiese Quinn risvegliandolo dai suoi pensieri. << Come te a volte >> rispose lui con un sorriso. << Hai ragione, non c’è niente di peggio che un brutto ricordo >> ammise Quinn con un sorriso amaro.  
Beth, non aveva previsto di rimanere incinta ma quando l’aveva vista se n’era subito innamorata, peccato che poi quei tre gliel’avessero portata via e lei stessa si fosse scavata la fossa da sola firmando due mesi prima quel documento, se avesse anche solo immaginato quanto Beth le sarebbe mancata non avrebbe firmato nulla.  
<< Forse un rimpianto >> disse mentre si avviavano verso la loro camera da letto, e lui era costantemente pieno di rimpianti.


	4. Second Day

Il giorno dopo mentre Finn era occupato a sistemare i suoi oggetti da lavoro e Rachel sistemava la casa Kurt si era deciso a recarsi in quello che sarebbe stato da lì in poi il suo luogo di lavoro. Lavorare per miss Isabelle aveva affinato il suo gusto in fatto di abiti e lei sosteneva sempre che quando si sarebbe deciso a mettersi in proprio avrebbe avuto una vasta e folta clientela. Quello sarebbe forse accaduto a Glasgow dove abitava miss Isabelle, ma non in quel paesino dove avrebbe avuto cinque o sei clienti che si sarebbero limitati a chiedergli un abito per natale e al massimo per la festa del patrono se c’era qualche cattolico ma ne dubitava.  
Brittany lo aveva aiutato a portare le stoffe e se le stava provando con il suo solito sorriso, avrebbe voluto dirle di smetterla, che stava complicando tutto, ma aveva un sorriso così autentico e infantile che non se la sentiva. << Brit, Brit, no, passami la seta indaco >> disse cercando di farla ragionare e come previsto la sua fidanzata obbedì con un broncio adorabile e stava per dirle qualcosa quando videro una ragazza bionda sostare qualche secondo davanti la porta, prendere un grande respiro.  
<< Scusate? È permesso? >> chiese entrando timorosa, quasi avesse paura della sua ombra. Appariva dolce ma allo stesso tempo ostinata e quasi piegata dalla vita, capelli biondi tenuti insieme da un nastro e un abito celeste che aveva visto gironi migliori.  
<< Certamente, entra pure, io sono Brittany S. Pierce e lui è il mio fidanzato Kurt Hummel, e tu sei? >> adorabile piccola e ingenua Brittany pensò Kurt per un secondo prima di sorridere alla nuova arrivata. << Mi chiamo Quinn F ... Harwood, sono la moglie del nuovo cancelliere del tribunale >>, evidentemente doveva essersi sposata da poco perché usava ancora il suo nome da nubile.  
<< Vuole un abito per la nomina di suo marito? >> chiese Kurt osservandola, gli sembrò che Quinn stesse cercando di farsi notare e allo stesso tempo passare inosservata.  
<< No, o meglio … mi chiedevo se potessi lavorare con voi, mastro Hummel come apprendista. Ho lavorato a Edimburgo per quattro anni, e sono piuttosto brava >> disse la ragazza, abbassando lo sguardo timorosa.  
Kurt non sapeva cosa pensare: era il suo primo giorno di lavoro e aveva già un’apprendista, peccato che non aveva una clientela e non sapeva come pagarla, certo … poteva regalarle il gallo Corky ma Rachel non ne sarebbe stata felice.  
<< Certamente Mrs Harwood, ma suo marito? È felice di sapere che lei lavora? >> chiese, quella ragazza gli sembrava completamente sottomessa, non sapeva se al destino o al coniuge e non voleva dei problemi, non subito almeno. << Mio marito lo sa ed è stato lui a suggerirmi di presentarmi da voi >> rispose la ragazza con un sorriso sicuro.  
<< Allora per me va benissimo Mrs Harwood, può cominciare domani >> disse mentre la ragazza si esibiva in una riverenza e si allontanava.

  
Il lavoro quel giorno sembrava ancora più noioso così quando la porta dell’ingresso si aprì scattarono tutti: doveva essere il cancelliere che li avrebbe coadiuvati, peccato che per scattare due di loro intendessero alzare il sopracciglio e poi tornare alle precedenti occupazioni.  
Era stato Blaine come al solito ad alzarsi mentre Sam stava cercando di capire come riuscire ad accendere un fuoco più caldo e Sebastian stava calcolando le sue rendite servendosi del vecchio pallottoliere di Santana. Si sistemò meglio la camicia e si diresse ad aprire quella dell’anticamera e rimase sorpreso.  
Alla porta c’era un uomo dai tratti latini e dai capelli neri che aveva conosciuto da ragazzo: Thad Harwood, suo antico compagno di scuola. Uno dei tre fortunati a cui Sebastian aveva detto “ ti amo “, e l’unico che a suo parere lo meritasse veramente, peccato che all’epoca fossero troppo giovani e vi era quell’altro problema, e solo grazie a David e Wes era riuscito a non far trapelare quel segreto. E ora Thad era lì.  
D’istinto lo abbracciò, erano pur stati molto amici ai tempi della scuola. << Che ci fai qui Thad? >> chiese con un sorriso.  
<< Sono qui per il posto di cancelliere, e tu invece? Nick un mese fa mi ha detto che eri a Edimburgo >> rispose l’altro che cercava di sbirciare da dietro le sue spalle.  
<< Si, ma siamo trasferiti qui e siamo arrivati ieri >> rispose Blaine, cercando velocemente un argomento per distrarre Thad, forse la tonaca di padre Edward che aveva sventolato sulla torre principale per una settimana era un buon argomento. << Siamo? >> chiese Thad che stava cercando di eludere le sue manovre e di sbirciare in pace.  
<< Si, io, il mio collega Samuel Evans e … >> << Anderson! Chiudi quella dannata porta che altrimenti qui geliamo! E fa entrare il cancelliere, che se è attraente ci penso io! >>, com’era possibile che Sebastian riuscisse a rovinare ogni singolo momento si chiese sconfortato mentre Thad s’irrigidiva d’istinto, come lui aveva previsto. << E’ qui? Lui? >> chiese infatti, l’allegria era scomparsa dal suo viso. << Si, siamo colleghi da cinque anni, vieni >> rispose Blaine cercando di restare calmo mentre lo accompagnava al banco del cancelliere.  
Sam si limitò a un sorriso per poi andare a stringergli la mano: << Il nuovo cancelliere? Sam Evans, giudice Sam Evans, esperto in diritto civile >> disse con un sorriso e Blaine si chiese come facesse Sam ad avere quelle labbra, erano così … indecentemente grandi. E poi Sebastian che aveva finito con il pallottoliere alzò gli occhi e lo vide.  
Rimasero a fissarsi per quella che sembrò un’eternità e Blaine si chiese a cosa stessero pensando, poi veloce Sebastian uscì dalla stanza mentre Thad abbassò gli occhi, come se si aspettasse quel gesto ma non volesse ammetterlo con sé stesso. << Aspettatemi qui. Sam, perché non fai conoscere a Thad i precedenti casi mentre io vado a recuperare il nostro francese? >> disse prima di uscire.  
Ma com’era possibile che ogni volta che cercava di mettere una pietra sul suo passato arriva qualcuno e tutto si complicava? Prima quelle trenta pugnalate, e ora Harwood. Di tutti i possibili studenti proprio lui, l’unico con cui si era realmente aperto, quello a cui aveva dato il suo primo, vero, bacio, e quello che non sapeva nulla del suo inferno. Era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a dimenticarlo, e c’erano stati così tanti uomini, per tre anni c’era stato Hunter Clarington che era la cosa più vicina a un amante stabile che avesse mai avuto e ora ricompariva. Era diventato bello, tremendamente bello si disse, quasi più che quando avevano sedici anni.  
<< Non è fuggendo che lui se ne andrà >> disse una voce alle sue spalle: Blaine, l’unico che sapeva tutto fin dall’inizio e non lo aveva mai giudicato. <<  Pensavo fossi rimasto in tribunale Anderson >> rispose sprezzante, recuperare il controllo in pochi minuti era diventata un’arte per lui.  
<< Ho giurato che ti avrei protetto, e se necessario ti proteggerò da te stesso >> rispose l’altro. << Non sono un bambino Blaine, non ho bisogno di un cavalier servente, di certo non così basso >>, ecco, stava riconquistando il controllo di sé si disse Blaine, ecco che cominciavano le punzecchiature.  
<< Forse, allora perché non sei rimasto? Thad potrebbe non sapere nulla >>, era la sua unica opportunità perché tutto andasse bene, d’altra parte ricordava come da un giorno all’altro Sebastian avesse smesso di vederlo, e ricordava anche quella dichiarazione quando poco prima di lasciare la scuola si erano ubriacati con cognac e whiskey, quelle parole.  
<< Tu puoi assicurarmelo Anderson? Lo sapevano tutti! Tutti! Credi che non sapessi come mi guardavano? >>, tutti lo sapevano, anche Thad e se ne fosse stato all’oscuro ci avrebbero pensato Duval e Sterling ad avvisarlo. << Non puoi dirlo, e non sapevano … tutta la verità, pensavo che fosse una tua idea … che tu li avessi … sedotti. E ora torniamo, siamo qui in maniche di camicia e se ci ammaliamo ci cureranno Marley e Santana >> disse con un sorriso aiutando Sebastian.  
Nonostante tutto Sebastian era fragile, molto più fragile di lui e il modo in cui aveva trattato Hunter Clarington ne era la prova, e l’avrebbe protetto, lo doveva al Sebastian di tredici anni che aveva trovato semisvenuto a vomitare quella sera.

 

Thad e Quinn erano usciti da casa quella mattina con delle idee precise. Lei voleva trovarsi un lavoro in modo da poter disporre di una libertà d’azione mentre cercava Beth, lui doveva andare a lavorare e sperare che la commedia che aveva nella sua testa procedesse come nei suoi sogni.  
Quinn si era diretta da mastro Hummel e le era stato sufficiente uno sguardo per comprendere sia lui ché la sua fidanzata: lui era indubbiamente un invertito e lei una sventata che non si faceva troppe domande sul perché il suo promesso non la toccasse.  
Era comunque riuscita ad ottenere il lavoro e stava tornando a casa per preparare il pranzo quando vide una donna con l’abito rosso che s’incamminava con passi decisi verso il luogo che aveva appena lasciato.  
<< Cercate la bottega del sarto? >> chiese cercando di apparire indifferente. In quei mesi in cui aveva spiato Beth, con al suo fianco Thad che spiava il giudice Smythe, aveva scoperto diverse cose: che sia Smythe che Anderson erano italiani, che Evans era un sognatore e che Marley Rose e Santana Lopez consideravano Beth come una figlia ed era quello a farle più male. Aveva sentito quella bambina chiamarle entrambe “ mamma “ come chiamava gli uomini “ papà “ con l’eccezione di James Puckermann, il fratello bastardo del suo Noah. E ora davanti a lei c’era una delle due donne che la defraudavano del suo titolo di madre.  
<< Si, e voi sapeste dirmi dov’è? >> le chiese l’altra che teneva quello che le sembrava un abito appallottolato sottobraccio. << Dritta e poi girate a destra, mastro Hummel mi ha appena assunto come apprendista e sto andando ad avvisare mio marito >> annunciò: Santana Lopez era pur sempre una straniera, zitella e se ricordava bene aveva un debole per il suo sesso, che indecenza si disse. << Molto bene, vi ringrazio Mrs … >> disse l’altra osservandola e lei ricambiò lo sguardo. << Harwood, Quinn Harwood nata Fabray >> rispose con l’alterigia che aveva sette anni prima. << Miss Santana Lopez, è stato un piacere incontrarvi >> rispose l’altra prima di proseguire per la sua strada.  
Quinn proseguì fino al tribunale e le parve di scorgere i due fratelli Puckermann che discutevano con Marley Rose, che teneva per mano la sua Beth, ma allungò il passo per non pensarci ulteriormente ed entrò più velocemente che poteva.  
<< Cercavo il cancelliere Thad Harwood, io … sono sua moglie >> dichiarò e vide lo sguardo sorpreso del giudice Evans, quello sbalordito di Anderson e quello pieno d’odio di Smythe e Thad che velocemente posava la penna e la trascinava in un angolo.  
Thad quella mattina aveva salutato Quinn e si era diretto al suo nuovo lavoro pieno di speranza. Non gli pesava che sua moglie lavorasse, l’importante era che il sarto non allungasse le mani ma non la credeva un’evenienza possibile perché i sarti erano tutti fiorentini.  
Era stato Blaine Anderson ad aprirgli la porta e aveva cercato di risultare convincente, l’altro non doveva scoprire che li aveva spiati per quasi sei mesi, prima solo e poi con Quinn. Blaine aveva già nominato il giudice Evans quando udì una voce, una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille: la voce di Sebastian, del suo Sebastian.  
Concentrazione Thad si disse, concentrazione, Blaine non doveva sospettare nulla, anzi doveva credere che fosse furioso con Sebastian a causa della loro rottura di tanti anni prima. Com’era possibile che l’altro fosse diventato così … bello era riduttivo, era semplicemente affascinante e Thad si sarebbe perso in quegli occhi per ore ma l’altro dopo averlo visto si era alzato ed era subito uscito, seguito a ruota da Anderson, sempre Anderson con lui.  
Era rimasto immobile prima che Evans lo facesse sedere e velocemente gli illustrasse i vari casi, nulla di ché si era detto: risse, una rapina, frode e un’aggressione. Inoltre sembrava che ogni tanto sparisse qualcuno e che non se ne trovasse il cadavere.  
<< Da quanto conosci Blaine e Sebastian? >> gli chiese il giudice Evans con un sorriso sincero. << Dai tempi della scuola >> rispose evasivo, sperando che l’altro non sapesse nulla. << Thad Harwood … per caso … >> Evans stava per dire qualcosa ma si era fermato per poi alzarsi e sorpreso si girò: come pensava Anderson e Sebastian erano tornati.  
Erano rimasto in silenzio sebbene non riuscisse a smettere di fissarlo e ogni tanto l’altro sbirciava verso di lui, e stava andando tutto per meglio quando la porta si aprì ed entrò Quinn, come sempre non sorrideva, ricordava di averla vista raramente sorridere. << Cercavo il cancelliere Thad Harwood, io … sono sua moglie >> dichiarò lei e non gli sfuggi lo sguardo di Sebastian ma prima di sorridere per quella piccola vittoria si diresse verso la moglie e la trascinò in un angolo. << Mastro Hummel mi ha assunto, comincio domani >> gli annunciò con un sorriso, quello era un vero sorriso pensò lui. << Sono felice per te >> le rispose lui. << Stanno parlando, per me stanno parlando di noi >> lo informò Quinn prima di andarsene e infatti quando si volò trovò Blaine e Sebastian che stavano discutendo a bassa voce mentre Sam Evans voltava con troppa enfasi le pagine del libro che stava leggendo.  
Sarebbe stata dura ma non chiedeva chissà cosa: solo una spiegazione, razionale, sensata e basta, poi Quinn si sarebbe ripresa Beth e sarebbero andati lontano da quel luogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italiano, e fiorentino, erano appellativi dispregiativi per gli omosessuali dell'epoca, essendo considerati gli italiani, e specialmente i fiorentini, in gran parte omosessuali. C'era persino un detto che diceva che In Spagna i monaci, in Francia la nobiltò e in Italia tutti erano sodomiti


	5. First Week

Nei sette giorni successivi accaddero poche cose degne di nota in casa Hudson, tranne l’ennesimo tentativo di Kurt di uccidere il gallo Corky, salvato all’ultimo istante da Rachel che rincorse lord Tubbington, esecutore materiale del piano, con una scopa mentre questi inseguiva il povero Corky che starnazzava spaventato. Purtroppo per Kurt Corky il giorno si vendicò urlando il suo chicchirichì sotto la sua finestra e accendendo nel ragazzo, pacifista per natura, l’ardente desiderio di mangiare Corky, possibilmente bollito e con delle verdure.  
Finn aveva appena aperto la sua officina e il primo carro a cui lavorò in quei giorni era quello del boia Noah Puckermann, Puck per gli amici, dove lui e i suoi familiari avevano viaggiato da Edimburgo fino a Balloch. Puck si era presentato assieme a sua figlia Beth e subito Rachel era corsa a coccolare la bambina. << Mi dispiace molto per vostra moglie, condoglianze >> aveva detto mentre faceva entrare Beth in casa. << Non sono mai stato sposato >> ammise Puck, prima o poi lo avrebbero comunque appreso. << Io ho due mamme, uno zio e quattro papà >> disse Beth con un gran sorriso prima di aggiungere: << Volete essere anche voi la mia mamma? >> lasciando Rachel senza parole mentre i due uomini discutevano di come si poteva sistemare il carro.  
Nel frattempo Kurt non poteva certo lamentarsi di Quinn che appariva piena di buona volontà e desiderosa di apprendere, solamente non capiva perché si guardasse attorno come se fosse alla costante ricerca di qualcuno e allo stesso non volesse farsi trovare. Tre giorni prima quando il giudice Anderson si era presentato a ritirare l’abito di Miss Lopez Quinn si era ritirata nel retro bottega e vi era rimasta per tutto il tempo. E il giudice Anderson era stato così gentile e disponibile con lui, sempre pronto a sorridere, si era persino scusato per il comportamento dei suoi colleghi, comportamento che Kurt aveva dimenticato. << Eccellenza, voi non dovete affatto scusarvi per i vostri colleghi >> aveva ribattuto lui osservando meglio il giudice Anderson. Capelli neri in perfetto ordine, occhi nocciola, leggermente basso e con quell’aria così sicura di sé che lo faceva sentire protetto, anche se era certo che uno come il giudice Anderson fosse già promesso a qualche donzella sconosciuta.  
<< Non chiamatemi così, mi fate sentire vecchio: chiamami Blaine >> aveva detto questi prima di andarsene, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra e fischiettando una canzoncina che Kurt non conosceva.

 

In quei giorni non avevano a che fare con casi complicati, il caso più difficile era stato decidere se la proprietaria dell’unica taverna, una zitella di nome Sue Sylvester, adulterasse o meno il vino, caso chiuso per mancanza di prove perché miss Sylvester li aveva accolti con una balestra, sorda al fatto che loro erano funzionari regi e la loro persona di conseguenza inviolabile.  
Blaine per l’ennesima volta si stava maledicendo e stava pensando che la presenza di Thad non fosse casuale. Non che non volesse bene a Thad ma conosceva troppo bene Sebastian e nonostante i tentativi suoi e di Sam di lasciarli soli quei due non parlavano. In parte era colpa sua e di quella lettera che aveva scritto anni prima ma tutto si stava sistemando, con calma e pazienza e se non ne avessero parlato sarebbe stato anche meglio.  
E poi c’èra il giovane sarto, mastro Hummel. Era bello, di una bellezza efebica, un po’ come i cantori della cattedrale ma allo stesso tempo virile. Mastro Hummel gli piaceva, era indubbio ma era fidanzato e non aveva certezza che fosse come lui e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto farsi avanti e subire un rifiuto e nel caso più grave una denuncia. Aveva ragione Sebastian si disse mentre si dirigeva verso casa con l’abito di Santana sottobraccio: non erano molti quelli come loro e innamorarsi sarebbe stato troppo doloroso, non dopo il rifiuto di Jeremiah da cui era uscito solo grazie al lavoro.  
Quando entrò vide Marley che stava pettinando Beth appena tornata da una visita agli Hudson e Santana che armata di secchio e sapone stava pulendo le scale. << Questa casa è un porcile Anderson! Voi uomini siete peggio dei porci, se non ci fossimo io e Rose vivreste tranquillamente nella vostra sporcizia! >> lo salutò la mora mentre Marley faceva sedere Beth sul tavolo e iniziava a preparare il pranzo.  
<< Sono sempre felice di vederti Santana, ed ecco il tuo abito: mastro Hummel l’ha reso quasi più bello >> rispose, da quando si era lasciata con Lucy due anni prima Santana era sempre arrabbiata con lui e con Sebastian, e nel dire quelle parole vide il viso di Santana illuminarsi.  
<< E ha detto qualcosa? Era solo? >> gli chiese Santana mentre Marley accendeva il fuoco e fingeva di non ascoltare. << No, c’era la sua apprendista ma non sono riuscito a vederla, la sua fidanzata sarebbe arrivata a momenti >> rispose lui prima che Santana posasse il secchio ed uscisse veloce. << Blaine, Blaine … tu le donne non le capirai mai >> lo motteggiò Marley mentre Beth scendeva dal tavolo e lo raggiungeva saltellando. << Mamma Santana avrà un’altra Lucy? >> gli chiese, maledetta sincerità, e maledetto Puck che aveva preteso che non ci dovessero essere bugie. << Forse tesoro, ora andiamo a portare il pranzo a papà e a zio Jake, e siccome sei già qui Blaine posa il vestito e riprendi da dove Santana ha interrotto: un po’ di lavoro manuale ti farà bene >> e ordinato ciò Marley uscì di casa lasciandolo sorpreso come se san Giorgio gli avesse appena confessato che lui e il drago erano amiconi e compagni di bevute.  
Santana era uscita velocemente tenendosi le gonne e sperando che Brittany fosse già arrivata, sarebbe stato tremendamente imbarazzante arrivare e non trovarla ma almeno aveva una scusa, ossia ringraziare mastro Hummel per il favore e pagarlo ovviamente. Oltrepassò senza fermarsi la piazza principale dove da due giorni stazionava Jacob ben Israel, messo alla gogna per la sua disdicevole attività di gazzettiere e perché era ebreo. Accanto a lui c’erano Puck e Jake impegnati in quella che sembrava una conversazione ma non le importava poi così tanto, tra correligionari ci si capiva pensò distrattamente.  
Raggiunse più velocemente che poteva la sua destinazione ed entrò sbattendo la porta: mastro Hummel era impegnato a conversare con la sua apprendista Quinn mentre Brittany, com’era bella quel giorno, si stava provando dei nastri.  
<< Mastro Hummel, volevo sdebitarmi con voi per il mio abito, quanto vi devo? >> chiese cercando di riprendere fiato ancora accanto alla porta aperta, non sapeva perché ma Mrs Harwood la stava scrutando con odio malcelato.  
<< Ma non mi dovete nulla Miss Lopez, siete stata la mia prima cliente: offre la casa >> le rispose mastro Hummel con un gran sorriso. << Io insisto, e siccome non volete soldi … invito voi, la vostra fidanzata e la vostra apprendista, con il suo consorte, a cena da noi domani sera. E non accetterò un no come risposta > disse con un sorriso. Era l’occasione perfetta per stare con Brittany senza destare sospetti e lei era intenzionata a sfruttarla. E avrebbe fatto un piacere a Blaine, era evidente che si fosse preso una cotta per mastro Hummel che era italiano, su quello non c’erano dubbi, e rispetto a Jeremiah era senza alcun dubbio migliore, i gusti di Anderson stavano migliorando. In quanto a Quinn Harwood e consorte, non sapeva chi si fosse occupato del suo abito, le sembrava strano ma aveva come l’impressione di aver già visto entrambi a Edimburgo, il ché era impossibile.  
<< Certo che verremo, vero Kurtie? >> chiese Brittany guardando il suo promesso che parve riflettervi qualche istante prima di sorridere. << Come volete miss Lopez, Quinn, avvisate voi vostro marito? >> domando all’apprendista che assentì prima di cominciare a tagliare del tessuto. << Molto bene, Brittany, Quinn … potreste presentarvi prima? Io e Marley Rose siamo abituate a cucinare per otto ma ci servirà aiuto >> era un’ottima scusa per stare sola con Brittany, era certa che Marley avrebbe capito e si sarebbe eclissata, Marley era sempre così comprensibile, con tutti loro. << Certamente, certamente >> rispose Quinn con un sorriso che le sembrò forzato ma non ci pensò tanto: era riuscita nella prima parte del suo piano.  
Sam si era preoccupato nel non veder tornare Blaine, il quale sotto la vigile guida della piccola Beth era stato relegato quel pomeriggio alla pulizia della casa, così era uscito lasciando da soli Sebastian e Thad. Era evidente che i due dovessero parlare e sperò lo facessero il prima possibile si disse mentre si chiudeva la porta alle spalle e per un secondo si ricordò l’odore del sangue, e come il terreno scricchiolava mentre lui e Puck si occupavano di spostare quel corpo. Sebastian gli doveva un favore, e sperò tanto che si decidesse a raccontare qualcosa.  
Odiava restare da solo, e per giunta con Harwood. Da una parte voleva raccontargli tutto e correre tra le sue braccia ma non poteva, sia per il suo orgoglio che per quell’altra questione. Thad non era come lui, e ne aveva avuto la prova vedendo sua moglie, entro uno, massimo due anni la biondissima signora Harwood avrebbe cominciato a sfornare bambini e non era così insensibile da tormentarsi sapendo che l’altro avrebbe negato.  
Thad non era come lui, si erano divertiti durante la scuola ma finiva lì per lui, poteva anche avergli detto di amarlo ma era certo che se gliel’avesse rammentato l’altro l’avrebbe denunciato quindi lui non avrebbe fatto niente. Se si voleva divertire era sicuro che Blaine sarebbe stato più che felice di ospitarlo nel suo letto e forse anche Santana, si sarebbe dovuto subire una certa dose d’insulti ma la conosceva bene la Lopez lui, bastava lasciarla sfogare e poi sarebbe stata zitta.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare >> gli disse Thad che aveva cessato di scrivere. << Non dobbiamo parlare di nulla Harwood >> disse sulla difensiva. << Invece si Sebastian, e lo sai anche tu >>, Harwood sembrava sul punto di esplodere. << Sentiamo pure, di cosa non dovremmo parlare? >> lo punzecchiò. << Di quello che è accaduto per cominciare. Perché non mi hai spiegato nulla? Credi che mi sarei accontentato di quella stupida spiegazione che mi hai dato nelle scuderie quella sera? >>, ecco, per quanto facesse si tornava sempre a parlare di quella sera ma non poteva dirgli la verità, lo aveva promesso a lui, e mai avrebbe mancato la parola data.  
<< Non ho nulla da spiegarti Harwood, le cose stanno come ti dissi allora: tu non sei come me e sarebbe finito tutto quando avremmo lasciato la scuola, meglio finire il tutto. Ci siamo divertiti, no? Hai una moglie adesso, una prova sufficiente: tu non sei come me e quello era un semplice amoretto scolastico e basta >>, per Harwood era stato uno sbaglio di percorso, per lui no ma non poteva riferirgli di più, non voleva la sua pietà o la sua compassione.  
<< Perché ti ostini a negare l’evidenza Sebastian? Quinn non vuol dire nulla e sappi che io … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Sam era appena rientrato e stava ridacchiando senza pudore. << Blaine sta pulendo le scale al posto di Santana e quando smette Marley lo colpisce con il cucchiaio, ceneremo tardi ma devi passare a vederli, sono quasi più divertenti degli italiani >> annunciò ridacchiando.

 

Quinn in quei giorni si stava rilassando quando vide Santana Lopez entrare di corsa nella sartoria mentre mastro Hummel le stava raccontando alcuni aneddoti su quanto aveva appreso da miss Isabelle. Mastro Hummel le stava simpatico, era un ottimo sarto ed era sempre gentile con lei e non allungava le mani. Lo aveva sentito conversare con il giudice Anderson e quando era tornata al suo posto lo aveva trovato arrossito e imbarazzato e aveva finto di non notare nulla, non mentre entrava Brittany.  
Sapeva abbastanza di Anderson per trovarlo simpatico, certamente più del giudice Smythe che ad Edimburgo aveva la reputazione di essere un corruttore di giovani, almeno Anderson era discreto ma preferiva non farsi vedere da lui. Era molto cambiata in quegli anni ma temeva che potesse riconoscerla e che avvisasse gli altri della sua presenza, specialmente Puck.  
L’arrivo di miss Lopez l’aveva preoccupata, specie quando l’altra aveva proposto di invitarli tutti a cena e Brittany e Kurt avevano accettato lasciandola senza alternative.  
Sapeva che lei e Thad correvano un grosso rischio a partecipare a quella cena, ma non avevano alternative, e lei voleva vedere Beth. Lo faccio solo per Beth si disse mentre rispondeva a miss Lopez cercando di sorridere, di sicuro l’altra si era accorta del suo sorriso forzato ma non vi diede eccessivo pesò perché uscì subito, non prima di aver rivolto un caloroso sorriso a Brittany.  
<< Conosci miss Lopez? >> le chiese Kurt mentre Brittany tornava a provarsi dei nastri.<< No, Edimburgo è una grande città, sapete, e io non l’ho mai incontrata >> mentì, le dispiaceva mentire a mastro Hummel che era un brav’uomo ma non poteva correre rischi, non ora che era così vicina al suo obbiettivo. << Lei sembra conoscerti, se vuoi parlare sappi che sono sempre disponibile >> le rispose lui con un sorriso prima di ritornare a parlare di miss Isabelle e di come fosse brava.  
Thad non sopportava più quel genere di tensione, da una settimana cercava di affrontare quell’argomento e ogni singola volta Sebastian non era mai solo, o con Anderson o con Evans, in paio di occasione persino cin i fratelli Puckerman. Nel momento in cui Sam Evans si alzò per andare a cercare Blaine che era sparito da quasi un’ora decise che quello era il momento giusto.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare >> disse smettendo di scrivere e riponendo la penna. << Non dobbiamo parlare di nulla Harwood  >> disse l’altro mentre cercava di non guardarlo. << Invece si Sebastian, e lo sai anche tu >>, voleva delle risposte e le avrebbe avute, era suo diritto averle. << Sentiamo pure, di cosa non dovremmo parlare? >> lo punzecchiò Sebastian. << Di quello che è accaduto per cominciare. Perché non mi hai spiegato nulla? Credi che mi sarei accontentato di quella stupida spiegazione che mi hai dato nelle scuderie quella sera? >>, quelle parole, quel tono, e quello che era accaduto prima, era così difficile per l’altro essere sincero? Lui lo era sempre stato e vi aveva guadagnato solamente quella bugia, perché quella era una bugia, lo aveva capito fin dal principio. << Non ho nulla da spiegarti Harwood, le cose stanno come ti dissi allora: tu non sei come me e sarebbe finito tutto quando avremmo lasciato la scuola, meglio finire il tutto. Ci siamo divertiti, no? Hai una moglie adesso, una prova sufficiente: tu non sei come me e quello era un semplice amoretto scolastico e basta >>, come aveva temuto, Sebastian mentiva, mentiva sempre. Sapeva che sposare Quinn si sarebbe rivelata un’arma a doppio taglio e ne aveva la prima dimostrazione, peccato che l’altro fosse in errore. Non era stato solo un divertimento scolastico, non per lui e anche se si era sposato non voleva dire nulla: era come lui, lo sapeva fin troppo bene e Quinn avrebbe potuto confermarglielo visto e considerato che con l’eccezione di qualche bacio sulla guancia non l’aveva nemmeno sfiorata.  
<< Perché ti ostini a negare l’evidenza Sebastian? Quinn non vuol dire nulla e sappi che io … >> non riuscì a terminare il suo discorso che Sam Evans rientrò ridacchiando e raccontando qualcosa che fece ridere anche Sebastian, era stupefacente come riuscisse a mutare l’espressione del suo viso in pochi attimi, stupefacente si disse. Avrebbe potuto cedere ma non l’avrebbe fatto, voleva delle risposte, e le avrebbe avute, a costo di restare a Balloch per tutta la vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> San Giorgio e il Drago, famosa leggenda sul santo, considerato per questo il patrono dei cavaleiri, e patrono dell'Inghilterra, il patrono della Scozia è Sant'Andrea, a scanso di equivoci  
> Per italiani si intendevano gli attori girovaghi d'origine italiana e per estensione gli attori. Si, avevamo fama di attori e di omosessuali, non commenterò la cosa però


	6. First Dinner

Finn Hudson era stato ben felice di sapere che Kurt e Brittany avrebbero cenato presso i tre giudici, e aveva incaricato Kurt di riferire al boia Puckerman che il carro era quasi del tutto sistemato. Lui d’altra parte avrebbe approfittato dell’occasione per rimanere solo con Rachel.  
<< Ancora pollo? >> chiese quando Rachel gli servì la cena quella sera. << So che adori il maiale ma … >> Rachel abbassò lo sguardo colpevole, Finn aveva tutto il diritto di mangiare quel che voleva perché i soldi in casa c’erano ma sapeva bene che se avesse cominciato a mangiare maiale dopo un po’ avrebbe avuto anche lei la tentazione di volerlo imitare e sapeva altrettanto bene che non era possibile.  
<< Non ti sto rimproverando, solo che … è difficile. E potrà sembrarti stupido ma quando eravamo fidanzati era diverso >>, sapeva bene di Rachel e del fatto che fosse una giudea ma finché erano stati fidanzati non avevano avuto problemi, anzi due volte l’aveva seguita in sinagoga per vedere come pregavano i giudei e dopo il matrimonio in chiesa era stato lui a chiedere che se ne svolgesse un secondo, questa volta segreto, in sinagoga.  
I genitori di Rachel, o meglio i due uomini che l’avevano cresciuta dopo averla trovata sulla ruota della sinagoga piangente vent’anni prima, erano stati chiari su quello: Rachel era ebrea e avrebbe seguito le tradizioni del loro popolo, tra cui quella che per Finn era la più terribile, ossia il divieto di mangiare carne di maiale. << Quando eravamo fidanzati cucinava tua madre, e sai che per me la mia religione è importante >> rispose Rachel mentre cominciavano a mangiare aiutandosi con cucchiaio e coltello . Rimasero in silenzio per un po’ prima che Finn si decidesse a parlare: << Lo capisco, e so che hai fatto un grande sacrificio quando hai accettato che i nostri figli cresceranno secondo la mia religione >> ammise, per Rachel la sua religione era importante, ed era parte di lei. << Ti ringrazio, e ora mangiamo in pace Finn >> rispose Rachel con un sorriso.  
Kurt e Brittany si erano diretti subito dopo il vespro, o almeno quello che per i cattolici era il vespro, a casa di quella immensa famiglia. Brittany saltellava come sempre canticchiando vecchie canzoni scozzesi mentre Kurt era immerso nei suoi pensieri. In quei giorni aveva visto diverse volte il giudice Anderson, ma sempre in compagnia, specialmente di miss Lopez o del giudice Smythe e lui non era stupido: tra quei due vi era un’intesa molto profonda ma per sua fortuna solo affettiva. Il giudice Anderson si era presentato a ritirare l’abito di miss Lopez ed era stato così gentile con lui e con Brittany. Era quello il motivo per cui aveva rotto con Adam, anche se l’unica che ne era a conoscenza era la sua matrigna Carole: lui amava tutti ma nessuno poteva criticare Brittany in sua presenza, e non era stupido, a miss Lopez piaceva Brittany e forse lei poteva renderla felice.  
Stavano per bussare quando furono preceduti e sentì il suo cuore che cominciava a ballare la kaylee : era il giudice Anderson, Blaine, che aveva aperto loro la porta. <<  Kurt! Miss Brittany! Entrate pure, e scusate il disordine ma … >> disse facendoli entrare e proprio in quel momento si vide Sam che usciva di corsa dalla cucina seguito da un urlo di Santana: << Fuera trucha boca ! No me audiste? Fuera! >>  
<< Sam, non hai ancora imparato che quando cucinano per eventi importanti non vogliono nessuno? >> chiese Blaine con un sorriso mentre Kurt e Brittany entravano. << La fai facile tu, volevo solo informare Santana che mastro Hummel, piacere di vedervi, e la sua fidanzata erano arrivati >> si giustificò Sam prima di sedersi su una poltrona. << Per questo non frequento donne: troppi problemi >> disse una voce sul divano e Kurt riconobbe facilmente il giudice Smythe che stava leggendo qualcosa. << Tu non frequenti donne per un altro motivo >> s’intromise l’aiutante del boia, il meticcio Jake. << Lo stesso di Blaine >> aggiunse il giudice Smythe ridacchiando prima che la piccola Beth uscisse dalla cucina per trascinarvi dentro Brittany tirandola per l’orlo dell’abito. In altre occasioni Kurt avrebbe protestato, ma non quella sera.

 

Non era loro abitudine ricevere gente a cena, tranne le quattro eccezioni che erano state Lucy, Jeremiah, Lauren Zizes e Hunter Clarington, erano già tanti e di solito Santana detestava cucinare per più di otto persone, ma era stata lei a proporre quella cena quindi doveva avere un qualche intento segreto si disse Blaine mentre andava ad aprire la porta, Sebastian era disteso sul divano a leggere l’Heptameron, Puck e Jake stavano apparecchiando la tavola e Sam tentava per l’ennesima volta un’incursione in cucina che in quelle rare occasioni diventava dominio incontrastato di Marley, Santana e Beth.  
Si era già preparato un discorso in caso si trattasse di Thad e di sua moglie ma per fortuna, o per sfortuna, erano Kurt Hummel e Brittany Pierce che sorrideva beata. <> disse spostandosi e facendoli entrare, all’inizio l’idea di Santana non gli era piaciuta ma poi la spagnola gli aveva fatto balenare davanti agli occhi i possibili vantaggi e sebbene avesse ancora dei dubbi aveva accettato con la segreta speranza che non si presentassero e col timore ancora più segreto che si presentassero. E si erano presentati, e Kurt era quasi più bello del solito pensò distrattamente mentre l’incursione di Sam si concludeva con un prevedibile insuccesso.  
E poi … maledizione a Sebastian e alla sua franchezza guascona, ora Kurt sapeva che lui era un fiorentino e doveva solo sperare che non fuggisse da quella porta più veloce di una lepre. Ma non accadde. Semplicemente Kurt sorrise per salvarlo dall’imbarazzo Beth uscì dalla cucina, vide Brittany e iniziò a trascinarla per l’orlo dell’abito, sostenendo che le sue mamme avevano bisogno d’aiuto.  
Forse Kurt era come lui si disse, di certo aveva un aspetto alquanto efebico, o forse era solo una persona tollerante. << Bene, allora, Blaine … a quanto sembra mi hanno appena rapito Brittany ma sono curioso di sapere cosa mangeremo questa sera e … >> << Mastro Hummel, volete essere anche voi il mio papà? >> lo interruppe Beth che era tornata nel salone e lo stava osservando. << Come prego? >> chiese sorpreso Kurt osservando Beth che voleva farsi prendere in braccio. << Beth è fatta così: a quante persone hai chiesto finora tesoro? >> chiese mentre Puck sorrideva di nascosto. << Solo a mastro Hummel e a Mrs Berry papà Blaine, voglio che lui sia il mio papà, e voglio che zio Hunter torni >> dichiarò Beth e vide Sebastian sbiancare: Beth non aveva mai digerito la fine della relazione tra i due, se di relazione si poteva parlare a parer suo.  
<< La porta, vado ad aprire >> e ringraziò mentalmente Thad e sua moglie che avevano deciso di presentarsi proprio in quel momento. E infatti si ritrovò davanti Thad con sua moglie che lo osservò sorpresa. Per la prima volta vide Mrs Quinn Harwood: una bella donna, capelli biondi tenuti stretti da una treccia e non dalla solita crocchia e quell’aria allo stesso tempo di sfida e di timore.  
Santana Lopez nell’apprendere dell’arrivo di Brittany aveva subito mandato Beth in modo che nessuno sospettasse del suo piano geniale per avere accanto la bionda, pazienza se avrebbe dovuto sospettare anche la famiglia Harwood. Dopo qualche secondo vide Brittany entrare in cucina trascinata da Beth che subito ne uscì. << Miss Pierce, vi trovo bene oggi >> disse cercando di non mostrarsi indifesa, solitamente era lei che conduceva il gioco, tranne quando si trattava del suo rapporto con Anderson e Smythe ma loro erano uomini. E Brittnay quella sera era bellissima, avere un fidanzato sarto aveva i suoi vantaggi pensò mentre osservava alternativamente sé stessa, Marley e Brittany. << Anch’io vi trovo bene Santana >> rispose Brittany con un sorriso sincero mentre Marley Rose come sempre si esibiva in una delle sue arti migliori: la sordità a comando. << Venite, e aiutatemi con il timballo, Marley è così presa dalla sua torta d’anguilla che dubito si accorgerà di noi due >> disse con un sorriso mentre si avvicinava a Brittany che ricambiò il suo sorriso. Era tutto così perfetto quando sentì la porta aprirsi e Marley che prendeva la sua torta e sperò di potersi sedere accanto a Brittany in modo da poterla sfiorare casualmente quando poteva, o anche di fronte in modo da potersi specchiare nei suoi occhi, questo poco prima che anche Quinn Harwood le raggiungesse in cucina.  
Detestava quel tipo di cene, era evidente che Santana si era presa una bella cotta per la bionda, nonché svampita Brittany Pierce, mentre Blaine, il calmo e riflessivo Blaine che conosceva fin dai tempi della scuola, era praticamente imbambolato ad osservare il sarto. E lui era finito tra Evans e Harwood. Era quello il problema, non aveva quasi mai mentito ma non poteva raccontargli la verità. Finito di mangiare infatti fece per dirigersi nella sua stanza, c’erano questioni più importanti, come scrivere quella lettera a suo zio il cardinale Henry François de Monpezat, contare quante pagine avessero le Centurie di quell’ebreo preveggente di Nostradamus o in alternativa pulire il moschetto del bisnonno Louis François, comandante della guardia scozzese al tempo delle guerre d’Italia.  
<< Mi chiedevo perché ci avessi abbandonato >> disse una voce poco prima che aprisse la porta della sua stanza: Harwood, era più insistente di uno sciame di vespe si ritrovò a pensare. Ma non poteva restare con lui perché avrebbe ceduto e non lo voleva, ma allo stesso desiderava la sua presenza. << Non sono affari tuoi Harwood, perché non torni da tua moglie? >> chiese, voltandosi mentre l’altro lo raggiungeva. << E invece si Sebastian, mi sono stufato di questa tua fuga, insultami, maledicimi ma almeno spiegami perché >>, la solita questione, e sapeva che non poteva confessargli nulla, Thad non doveva sapere nulla.  
<< Perché tu non sei come, perché a te piacciono le donne, e perché … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché l’altro si era alzato sulle punte e d’istinto lo aveva baciato. Erano passati anni dall’ultima volta che aveva baciato Thad, l’ultima volta era stata quelle sera nelle scuderie ed erano passati più di sei anni da quella sera. E ora gli sembrò che tutto fosse tornato come allora, anche quella voce nella sua testa che parlava con la voce di lui e che gl’intimava di allontanare l’altro. E come allora decise di obbedire.  
<< Io sono come te Sebastian, credimi >> gli disse l’altro quando si separarono. E cosa cambiava? Thad non era uno dei tanti che aveva sedotto ad Edimburgo, sposati, fidanzati o con figli, o anche ragazzini inesperti, no Thad era forse l’amore più innocente che aveva avuto, Hunter Clarington di certo tutto era stato fuorché innocente e lui … lui non aveva mosso un dito per difenderlo, per questo non poteva. << Lo sai? >> chiese, sperando che l’altro rispondesse di no, così lo avrebbe mandato da Blaine che sarebbe stato più che felice di raccontargli tutto. << Si >> gli rispose invece Thad con un sorriso. Lo sapeva, e stava lo stesso in sua compagnia.  
Fu un gesto istintivo, un attimo prima erano quasi abbracciati e un attimo dopo aveva spinto Thad contro la parete e si era appoggiato alla maniglia della porta. << Da quanto lo sai? >> chiese, eppure era stato prudente. << Lo so da sempre, ma non è importante >> rispose l’altro sorpreso. << Non è importante? >> non urlò solo perché avevano ospiti. << No, succede a tutti, eppoi era così ovvio, forse ne sono stato geloso ma era una bagattella >> rispose Thad cercando di sfiorargli la mano. << Una bagattella? Una bagattella? Non osare dire simili cose Harwood, non era una bagattella, non per me! Non voglio la tua pietà, non voglio la tua compassione e certamente non voglio le tue attenzioni perverse. Quelle sono le scale e quella è la porta, non farti più vedere in casa mia! >> urlò prima di chiudersi dentro e usare il chiavistello.  
Sam Evans appariva un po’ tardo, ma invece vedeva e capiva tutto. A differenza dei suoi colleghi lui aveva fatto dei sacrifici per arrivare dov’era ed era stato per quello che mal aveva digerito tutto quell’affare, finché non aveva conosciuto Quinn Harwood. Era bellissima, a volte superba e altre volte umile altre volte tutte e due insieme, ed era bionda come le principesse che sognava. Gli sembrava anche dotata di spirito cristiano perché quando suo marito a cena aveva chiesto chi fosse la madre di Beth Puckerman Santana si era lanciata in una lunga tirata su madri snaturate, che non meritavano quella fortuna e che erano semplicemente indegne di tale titolo Quinn aveva obbiettato che forse esistevano ragioni superiori e che tutti meritavano perdono e compassione. << Se lo dite voi, abbandonare questa bellissima bambina però … >> aveva obbiettato mastro Hummel e Beth gli si era attaccata peggio di una zecca. << Forse non poteva sposarvi Noah, ci sono tanti perché >>  aveva detto Harwood. << Lo spero bene. Io per esempio aspetto da sei anni di sapere quando Jake si deciderà a farmi una proposta >> intervenne Marley che stava tagliando la carne con un po’ troppo astio. << Mi sistemo economicamente e poi scrivo a tua madre, tesoro, te lo prometto >> si era difeso Jake tra le risate generali.  
Si era poi fermato a conversare con Mrs Harwood mentre Blaine e mastro Hummel coccolavano Beth che aveva insistito per essere presa in braccio dal giovane sarto mentre Santana e Brittany si scambiavano ricette. Puck e Noah erano andati a controllare se la gogna di Jacob ben Israel non fosse stata manomessa e Sebastian e Thad Harwood erano scomparsi. Lui sapeva tutto, motivo per cui quando suo padre gli aveva scritto annunciandogli l’intenzione di mandare Steven nella stessa scuola di Blaine e Sebastian si era opposto e aveva spiegato per lettera il perché: non avrebbe permesso che a Steven accadessero le stesse cose.  
E ora stava chiacchierando con Quinn, Mrs Harwood, quando sentì un rumore di passi e vide Thad che scendeva le scale con espressione sconfitta e subito Blaine lo raggiunse, parlottarono un po’, poi Blaine tornò da mastro Hummel ma era evidente che desiderava andare al piano di sopra. << Quinn, andiamo a casa >> annunciò Thad guardando sua moglie che annuì così si congedò da lei con un baciamano per poi osservarli mentre salutavano tutti ed uscivano, seguiti dopo un po’ da mastro Hummel e dalla sua fidanzata Brittany.

 

Come aveva previsto Thad non si era mostrato entusiasta di passare la sera fuori ma per buona educazione aveva accettato. Lei d’altra parte aveva indossato il suo vestito migliore e non appena suo marito aveva terminato di scrivere una lettera ai suoi migliori amici Jeff Sterling e Nicholas Duval, che lei considerava leggermente tocchi, si erano avviati.  
Si sarebbe aspettata di tutto, ma non il giudice Anderson che le apriva la porta tenendo tra le braccia Beth. Sua figlia era bellissima e lei ebbe la tentazione di prenderla tra le braccia e fuggire lontano da tutti, lasciandosi indietro persino Thad. << Thad, Mrs Harwood, entrate prego >> li salutò Blaine Anderson facendoli entrare con un sorriso. Salutò tutti distrattamente e vide Puck. Erano passati anni dai loro incontri segreti, iniziati per il brivido di trasgredire frequentando un boia ebreo e terminati quando si era resa conto di essere rimasta incinta. Puck fece per dire qualcosa ma lo bloccò con lo sguardo, “ Tu non mi hai mai vista “ gli comunicò e lui dopo qualche istante le rispose “ Io non ti ho mai vista “ per poi osservare Beth che si era attaccata a mastro Hummel, era evidente che Puck lo faceva solo per Beth.  
Aveva poi raggiunto miss Santana, miss Marley e miss Brittany in cucina e le aveva aiutate con piacere, chiacchierando con loro, specialmente con la castana perché le altre due erano quasi impenetrabili. Per il resto la cena era andata bene, tranne quando Thad si era discretamente informato su chi fosse la madre di Beth. Lei sapeva che suo marito conosceva la risposta ma voleva sentire cosa ne pensassero gli altri. Subito quella zitella di miss Santana si era lanciata in un sermone contro le madri snaturate e quando non ce l’aveva più fatta, sentiva sia la colpa perché miss Santana aveva ragione ché il desiderio di schiaffeggiarla, aveva dichiarato: << Non credo che dobbiate essere così severa. Forse vi erano delle ragioni superiori e ritengo che tutti, anche l’essere più miserabile, abbiano diritto al perdono e alla compassione del prossimo >> e aveva sentito la mano di Thad sul suo ginocchio e gli aveva sorriso grata. Per fortuna mastro Hummel a modo suo l’aveva difesa e poi miss Marley Rose aveva cambiato argomento, dopo che Jake Puckerman si era difeso aveva sentito chiaramente un: << Aspetta e spera, tanto non ti sposerà mai >> pronunciato dal giudice Smythe. Non comprendeva quell’uomo: arrogante, vanesio, un libertino della peggiore specie eppure Thad ne era innamorato, misteri del cuore umano si disse prima che miss Marley lo colpisse con il tovagliolo, << Posso sempre sposare te come avevamo deciso >>, quella notizia le era nuova. << Era una recita, non farò di te una contessa Rose, scordatelo >> era stata la risposta prima che scoppiassero tutti a ridere, tutti tranne Thad.  
Finito il pasto aveva seguito con lo sguardo suo marito che saliva le scale e si era messa a conversare con mastro Hummel, che era stato costretto da Beth a prenderla in braccio, e poi con il giudice Evans. Non aveva pensato che fosse così divertente, era strano ma dolce, adorabile si stava dicendo prima di ricordarsi che era sposata. Si accorse che Thad era sceso perché lo sentì parlottare col giudice Anderson il quale per un secondo dimenticò di osservare mastro Hummel come se fosse una reliquia. Non udì una parola ma poi suo marito le si avvicinò: << Quinn, andiamo a casa >> le disse e lei non poté che assentire, non lo aveva mai visto così sconfitto.  
Thad non sapeva cosa aspettarsi da quella cena ma ringraziò mentalmente miss Marley che l’aveva sistemato vicino Sebastian che però sembrava evitarlo. Aveva anche visto la piccola Beth, la figlia di Quinn e doveva ammetterlo, era una bambina bellissima, bionda come la madre, ma della cena gli era importato poco, voleva solo parlare con Sebastian e quando ebbero finito, mentre tutti conversavano aveva visto l’altro che si dirigeva verso la sua stanza e l’aveva seguito.  
<< << Mi chiedevo perché ci avessi abbandonato >> disse non appena lo raggiunse, l’altro stava per entrare nella sua stanza ma si fermò. << Non sono affari tuoi Harwood, perché non torni da tua moglie? >>, ecco che metteva in mezzo Quinn, la quale non aveva interessi in tutta quella storia. << E invece si Sebastian, mi sono stufato di questa tua fuga, insultami, maledicimi ma almeno spiegami perché >> disse avvicinandosi all’altro che rimase immobile.  
<< Perché tu non sei come, perché a te piacciono le donne, e perché … >> odiava tutte quelle bugie che Sebastian si stava e gli stava raccontando così fece l’unica che giudicò sensata: si alzò sulle punte e d’istinto lo baciò sulla bocca, come quando erano a scuola. Quanto gli erano mancate le labbra di Sebastian, il suo corpo,e ra come quando a scuola si baciavano negli angoli buoi, nelle scuderie e una volta persino in quello che un tempo era stato il confessionale. << Io sono come te Sebastian, credimi >> gli disse, accarezzandogli il volto, quanto gli era mancato tutto quello. << Lo sai? >> gli chiese invece Sebastian, certamente si riferiva a quella specie di relazione che aveva avuto con Blaine Anderson, di cui non era mai stato geloso. << Si >> rispose con un sorriso, non vi vedeva nulla di male e quindi rimase sorpreso quando l’altro lo spinse per poi appoggiarsi alla maniglia della porta. << Da quanto lo sai? >> gli domandò Sebastian, il volto preoccupato. << Lo so da sempre, ma non è importante >> rispose sorpreso, era evidente che tra lui e Anderson non c’era nulla, era solo un modo per passare le sere quando lui era impegnato. << Non è importante? >> Sebastian stava per urlare. << No, succede a tutti, eppoi era così ovvio, forse ne sono stato geloso ma era una bagattella >> rispose e cercò di toccargli la mano per calmarlo e rimase ferito nell’accorgersi che l’altro aveva rifiutato il suo tocco.  
<< Una bagattella? Una bagattella? Non osare dire simili cose Harwood, non era una bagattella, non per me! Non voglio la tua pietà, non voglio la tua compassione e certamente non voglio le tue attenzioni perverse. Quelle sono le scale e quella è la porta, non farti più vedere in casa mia! >> urlò prima di chiudersi dentro e usare il chiavistello lasciandolo sul corridoio sorpreso, terrorizzato e sconfitto. Aveva quindi ridisceso le scale e Blaine Anderson gli si era avvicinato. << Tutto bene?>> aveva chiesto preoccupato. << Tranquillo, potrà venire lo stesso nel tuo letto questa notte >> non c’era traccia di odio nelle sue parole, solo un’amara constatazione. << Cosa? >> aveva chiesto Blaine sorpreso. << Si, l’ho sempre saputo che voi due avevate un commercio, ma non sono, ero, geloso >> gli spiegò. << Io e Sebastian non abbiamo mai avuto un commercio. Un momento … non gli avrai detto questo? >> chiese Blaine. << Perché no? Lo sapevamo tutti >> aveva spiegato con ovvietà. << Non si riferiva a questo, dopo gli parlo, non era questo Thad, credimi >> aveva detto Blaine prima di correre da mastro Hummel, ma ogni tre secondi guardava le scale ed era stato allora che aveva ordinato a Quinn di tornare a casa e lei gli aveva obbedito, aveva fallito su tutta la linea, ma se non si trattata di Anderson allora qual’era la verità?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le forchette arrivarono in Francia nel XVI, immaginate dunque che in Scozia, e in una zona rurale come Balloch, siano arrivate un secolo e passa dopo  
> La kaylee è un ballo popolare scozzese nato nel XVII secolo, mi sono permessa di anticiparlo


	7. First Discovery

Nei giorni successivi nella famiglia Hudson tutto sembrò essersi assestato, anche se il giudice Anderson si presentava troppo spesso in sartoria, e quasi sempre per scambiare solo quattro chiacchiere visto che aveva ordinato solo un farsetto di certo non si recava lì per quello, per poi ripartirne con la testa tra le nuvole e assurde melodie tra le labbra.  
Quella mattina Rachel era uscita di casa di buon mattino assieme a Brittany per recarsi al mercato. Tra le due donne non c’era molta amicizia essendo diverse sia fisicamente che d’intelletto, più sognatrice la bionda, ricondotta a pensieri terreni la mora.  
Rachel sapeva tutta la verità ma sapeva che era quella meno indicata per contraddire suo cognato, non quando lei aveva dubbi natali e apparteneva alle religione giudaica. Da bambina aveva sognato di essere famosa come cantante e attrice ma non viveva in Italia e questo le aveva precluso tutte le porte, a differenza di coloro ai quali si era sentimentalmente legata prima di accorgersi che Finn, il vicino di casa, il simpatico figlio di Mrs Hudson, il caro Finn, era innamorato di lei in silenzio. Per Jesse StJames prima veniva la carriera di attore e infatti non appena aveva avuto un ingaggio l’aveva abbandonata, e tutto per correre dietro a sogni di gloria che lei non avrebe mai avuto.  
Per Brittany invece la vita era immensamente più facile: poche preoccupazioni, poche incombenze e soprattutto gli occhi di miss Lopez. Brittany non comprendeva miss Santana, ogni volta che cercava di fare amicizia l’altra donna si limitava a farfugliare alcune parole confuse e se non fosse stata scura di pelle sarebbe sicuramente arrossita, ne era certa. Forse era perché non conosceva bene l’inglese ma miss Marley le aveva detto che Santana era in Scozia da almeno sei anni, e si serviva dello spagnolo solo per gli insulti contro il mondo in generale e contro i tre giudici in particolare.  
Sorrise nel vedere miss Marley che stava chiacchierando con la moglie del notaio Artie Abrams, una certa Sugar, ma il sorriso si spense dai suoi occhi nell’accorgersi che era sola, miss Lopez non era presente.  
<< Miss Rose, sono felice di vedervi qui >> disse Rachel con un sorriso e l’altra le salutò a sua volta. << E’ stato divertente a cena, due sere fa, ma è sempre così? >> chiese Brittany con un sorriso. << Anche peggio, credetemi miss Brittany >> rispose miss Marley con un gran sorriso mentre esaminava la carne. << E miss Lopez non è con voi? >> chiese Rachel sovrappensiero e Brittany si scoprì ansiosa di sapere la risposta. << E’ al fiume con Beth a pulire la biancheria, se non lo facessimo gli uomini vivrebbero nella loro sporcizia, pensate che quando mi trasferì da loro … >> non riuscì a terminare la frase perché udirono una sorta di frase ripetuta più e più volte e una nuvola di polvere che rivelò miss Santana la quale con Beth tra le braccia e la cesta della biancheria tra le mani correva terrorizzata verso il tribunale, riuscendo a non far cadere la bambina e a non inclinare il contenuto della cesta.

  
Santana Lopez non si era mai tirata indietro di fronte a nulla e allo stesso sapeva quali erano i limiti, lo sapeva da quando a diciotto anni sua nonna l’aveva sorpresa con la cameriera Paz e l’aveva semplicemente mandata in Scozia da alcuni parenti.  
Il mattino dopo la cena con la famiglia Harwood e con mastro Hummel e Brittany lei, Sam, Marley e Blaine avevano parlato, l’argomento era sempre il solito: Sebastian. Non che non gli volesse bene, sebbene si prendessero a insulti una volta si e l’altra pure, ma era giunta alla stessa conclusione degli altri: doveva dirlo a Thad. << L’hai protetto anche troppo, deve dirglielo, o lo farò io >> e sapeva che era un ultimatum crudele, ma Blaine si era arrampicato sugli specchi troppe volte per proteggere il guascone, ricevendone quasi sempre un grazie confuso.  
<< Mamma Santana, zia Lucy non tornerà, vero? >> le chiese Beth mentre piegava con cura una camicia di Puck. Lucy era stata la sua amante per tre anni, capelli rossi come il diavolo, appassionata e divertente e se l’aveva abbandonata era colpa solo ed esclusivamente sua si rimproverava. Se fosse stata più attenta, se si fosse cautelata forse Lucy non l’avrebbe lasciata in quella maniera, non l’avrebbe lasciata affatto.  
<< No tesoro, e nemmeno zio Hunter >> Beth aveva adorato Lucy, sempre pronta a regalarle un dolcetto, e Hunter Clarington che si presentava a lei sempre con una bambola o con altri giocattoli. << Peccato, ma … tu vuoi bene a Brittany, vero? >> Beth era una bambina intelligente e doveva aver visto qualcosa. << Certo che le voglio bene tesoro >> rispose Santana mentre lavava una camicia di Sam. Aveva paura di rovinare tutto, che l’altra non comprendesse, che non la volesse, che preferisse gli uomini, ed era strano perché con Lucy non aveva mai avuto paura. E se fosse riuscita nel suo intento, e Brittany l’avesse ricambiata lei non avrebbe mandato tutto all’aria com’era accaduto a Sebastian con Hunter, lasciato perché il guascone non si riteneva degno di essere amato sebbene provasse proprio quel sentimento.  
<< Mamma Santana, mi sento osservata >> disse Beth che aveva iniziato a giocare con dei sassolini. Anche lei si sentiva spiata, ma forse erano solo alcuni giovani del paese che l’avevano seguita di nascosto, se avesse scoperto le loro identità se ne sarebbero pentiti riflette mentre faceva segno a Beth di avvicinarsi.  
<< Beth, prendi la camicia di Bocca da Trota >> e veloce le passò la camicia di Sam per poi dedicarsi al suo abito amaranto. << Mamma Santana, la camicia di papà Sam è rossa >> disse Beth mostrandole la camicia. L’aveva appena lavata e quindi non poteva essere sporca a causa del cibo, lì c’erano solo sassi e terra e quello … quello era sangue!  
<< Beth, avvicinati a me >> le disse e subito la bambina le obbedì, mentre lentamente si alzava e prendeva la cesta. << Cosa c’è mamma Santana? >> le chiese Beth e non le rispose, ora la sensazione di essere osservata era sempre più forte, lì c’era qualcuno, e non era animato di oneste intenzioni. Poi le parve di vedere qualcosa che galleggiava, e si stava formando del sangue, dimmi che non è quel che credo si disse mentre prendeva Beth in braccio e la bimba le si aggrappava forte al collo in modo che fosse libera di tenere la cesta con le mani. Per fortuna Beth non poté vederlo ma lei si:era gonfio per l’acqua, stava cominciando a decomporsi ma non fu quello a farla urlare, vivendo con Puck e Jake aveva visto decine di cadaveri, lei e Marley portavano sempre Beth alle esecuzioni.  
Era mutilato, e il primo pensiero che le passò per la testa era in spagnolo: comido, mangiato. Quello sventrato era stato mangiato. Fu allora che urlò e corse via, sentendo degli occhi su di sé e dimenticando che solitamente lei non urlava mai.  
Blaine Anderson aveva tra le sue virtù quella della pazienza, anche se ogni tanto avrebbe volentieri commesso un omicidio. Dopo aver parlato con Thad era tornato da Kurt, ma era sicuro che l’altro ne avrebbe fatto a meno perché aveva rovinato tutto osservando ogni tre secondi le scale come se fosse annoiato e infatti l’altro dopo un po’ si era congedato. Non era annoiato, solamente preoccupato e infatti era subito corso al piano di sopra e conoscendo bene il suo interlocutore si era servito della soffitta, ringraziando Santana che aveva assegnato a Sebastian l’unica stanza comunicante con la soffitta, così almeno i suoi innamorati non ci disturberanno aveva motteggiato Puck nell’apprendere la decisione della spagnola. Come previsto l’aveva trovato a letto, tremante, e si era disposto a fare le solite domande dopo averlo abbracciato, come allora.  
<< Da quanto va avanti? >> tutto come quella notte quando era stato così vicino dal poter far cessare tutto. << Da quando ho dieci anni >> aveva risposto Sebastian. << E ora quanti ne hai? >>, a differenza di allora non pioveva. << Quindici >> era sempre la stessa risposta, era convinto che l’altro gli avrebbe risposto in quel modo anche se fosse stato centenario. << Chi altri lo sa? >> << Richard, James, John >>, gli altri tre compagni di sventure. << Chi è che ti fa questo? >> era sempre la domanda più terribile. << Padre John, padre James, padre Edward, padre Henry, padre Francis e padre Nicodemus >> i soliti nomi, Blaine era arrivato a detestarli. << Thad lo sa? >>, se avesse saputo che dopo un mese avrebbero rotto per quello stupido motivo non avrebbe mai posto la domanda. << Lui non vuole che parli >> << Perché? >> << Perché lo amo, e anche lui mi ama, credimi: lui mi ama >> rispondeva Sebastian e come sempre Blaine sospirava prima di baciarlo sulla tempia e addormentarsi accanto a lui.  
Era convinto che l’arrivo di Thad avrebbe cambiato tutto, ma non era successo, e forse Thad si era giocato la sua unica opportunità. In quanto a lui era tempo che pensasse a sé stesso e alla sua felicità. Motivo per cui il giorno dopo si era recato da mastro Hummel con la scusa di scambiare quattro chiacchiere e per sua fortuna l’altro non sembrava essersi risentito. Mastro Hummel sembrava non arrabbiarsi mai per nulla, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Solo che quando gli aveva chiesto per quale motivo fosse lì non aveva trovato di meglio che balbettare qualcosa su un nuovo farsetto e l’altro sempre con quel suo bellissimo sorriso aveva acconsentito e gli aveva preso le misure. E lui non era riuscito a fare altro se non balbettare e arrossire, una ben magra figura si era detto … un po’ come con Jeremiah, se non ci fosse stato Sam probabilmente non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di parlargli ma quella era una storia vecchia si disse mentre usciva dalla bottega di Kurt fischiettando. A differenza dei giorni precedenti non avevano nemmeno parlato del farsetto ma solo di loro stessi e Kurt gli aveva confessato di adorare la tragedia Romeo e Giulietta di quel commediografo inglese, che forse era anche attore, Shakespeare o come accidenti si chiamava. Lo stesso che Cooper e la sua compagnia avevano messo in scena un anno prima e che lui aveva adorato.  
Forse aveva ragione Jake a dire che prima o poi l’anima gemella la s’incontra si stava dicendo mentre si recava al tribunale e non appena entrava Sam scuoteva la testa: Thad stava trascrivendo le sentenze del giorno prima e Sebastian lo ignorava sfacciatamente.  
<< Io sono un tipo paziente ma voi due dovete seriamente parlare, lo dico per il vostro bene, quando ti deciderai a dirgli tutta la verità: sono passati quasi sette anni per l’amor del cielo! Non hai un po’ di amor proprio? >> sbottò e stava per aggiungere altro quando sentì dei colpi alla porta e poi quella specie di litania: << Blaine, Sam, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, Sebastian, Blaine, Sam, Sebastian >> e non aveva mai sentito Santana così spaventata.  
Non aveva voglia di parlargli o di stare nella stessa stanza con lui, ma era lavoro e quindi doveva stare con lui ma non gli avrebbe parlato.  
Però nulla impediva ad Harwood di osservarlo e aveva la stessa espressione che doveva aver avuto il conte di Norfolk quando riceveva le lettere della regina maria: ossia quella di un cane bastonato, ma non gl’ispirava pietà, Thad si era spinto troppo oltre e sebbene Blaine gli avesse spiegato che era tutto un errore non riusciva a non pensare a quelle parole.  
Con Thad era stato felice e aveva creduto per un attimo che sarebbe durato per sempre, solo loro due, ma arrivavano le convocazioni e subito la realtà gli rivelava che era un egoista, che per lui non esisteva l’amore e che stava illudendo Thad il quale si sarebbe sposato e avrebbe avuto dei figli, una realtà in cui lui non doveva entrare. Era solo una puttana da poche sterline, lui che era il discendente di crociati e di cavalieri dell’ordine di San Luigi, i cui antenati erano stati al fianco del re, lui era la degenerazione di due famiglie, una di orgoglioso sangue guascone e l’altra di prode sangue scozzese. E se davvero era così almeno si sarebbe goduto la vita, malgrado i saggi consigli di Blaine.  
Lui non vuole, a volte credeva che gli avesse distrutto la vita e altre volte invece era sicuro di amarlo ancora, Hunter Clarington al suo confronto non era stato nulla e Thad ... beh Thad era forse l’unico che poteva competere con lui.  
Sam e Blaine le avevano provate tutte ma senza risultati, non avrebbe parlato con Thad che lo seguiva come un cavalier servente, non ancora forse. Gli era sufficiente che restasse con lui, e … non era da lui essere così arrendevole.  
Vide Sam che scuoteva la testa rassegnato per poi parlottare un po’ con Blaine il quale dopo qualche secondo lo rese partecipe del suo pensiero: << Io sono un tipo paziente ma voi due dovete seriamente parlare, lo dico per il vostro bene, quando ti deciderai a dirgli tutta la verità? Sono passati quasi sette anni per l’amor del cielo! Non hai un po’ di amor proprio? >> se avrebbe raccontato tutto a Thad questi non l’avrebbe più voluto, ne era certo, e sapeva che avrebbe rinnegato tutto quello che era accaduto e non poteva permetterlo. Stava per riferire le stesse cose al più basso quando udì un bussare alla porta.  
Fu Sam che andò ad aprire e si trovò di fronte una Santana Lopez in preda all’isteria che chiamava i loro nomi in quella che gli sembrava tanto una preghiera, tenendo Beth in braccio e la cesta tra le mani, e quasi tutta Balloch che li stava fissando.

Quinn in quei giorni si stava rilassando, sebbene divenisse d’ora in ora sempre più consapevole che sarebbe stato difficile riprendersi Beth. La bambina era sempre con miss Santana o miss Marley e quando non era con loro era con Puck o suo fratello, mai sola.  
Aveva commesso uno sbaglio firmando quel documento ma all’epoca non aveva visto alternative, aveva sbagliato che consegnando Beth a Puck suo padre l’avrebbe ripresa in casa e le avrebbe combinato un matrimonio riparatore. E invece suo padre l’aveva gettata in mezzo ad una strada per poi cancellarla dal testamento e lei non aveva nemmeno sua figlia con sé.  
Non doveva pensare a quei tempi bui, non ora che era vicina a Beth, aveva un marito che le voleva bene, ma che non l’amava: Quinn era così stupida da illudersi che prima o poi Thad l’avrebbe amata, e un lavoro che le piaceva.  
Da quella cena si era concentrata su quello perché Thad era occupato nel cercare di ottenere delle spiegazioni del giudice Smythe, spiegazioni che Quinn dubitava sarebbero mai arrivate.  
In quel momento era occupata a stirare una stoffa di cotone che poi lei e Kurt avrebbero trasformato nel tanto famoso farsetto del giudice Anderson. Il quale giudice se n’era uscito in quel momento fischiettando allegramente. Era rimasta nel locale quel giorno, era sicura che il giudice non l’avrebbe riconosciuta e ogni tanto aveva sorriso nel sentire i due uomini conversare. Era così palese che fossero entrambi italiani e soprattutto che fossero attratti uno dall’altro, perché diamine non concretizzavano invece di rendersi ridicoli parlando di teatro?  
<< È attratto da te >> disse mentre riponeva il ferro e prendeva le forbici, e subito vide Kurt farsi scarlatto. << Come …? >> le chiese l’altro sorpreso. << Credi che sia venuto qui tre giorni solo per quel farsetto? Bastava un giorno solo e oggi non ne avete parlato >> spiegò mentre con il gesso tracciava dei segni, dopo doveva chiedere se poteva usare gli scarti per realizzare qualche centrino per la tavola.  
<< Non è come pensi e … perché io? >> la difesa sarebbe stata ottima se fosse stata cieca, sorda e in agonia. << Non lo so, è un bel ragazzo, un po’ basso ma ha quegli occhi >> rispose lei. << … e tu invece? È strano, siete tutti di Edimburgo, sembra vi siate dati appuntamento >> e rimase senza parole: forse Kurt sospettava qualcosa, a  differenza del fratellastro Finn Hudson che le sembrava un po’ tonto l’altro era più perspicace. << Già, che strano, vero? >> disse e stava per cambiare discorso quando videro Santana Lopez che di gran carriera correva verso il tribunale tenendo tra le braccia Beth, la sua Beth, e tra le mani una cesta.  
Thad Harwood non era riuscito a spiegarsi il comportamento di Sebastian e aveva passato tutta la notte a ripercorrere gli avvenimenti della scuola e non aveva trovato nulla di così sconvolgente da giustificare quelle parole, vero che a differenza di lui diverse volte Sebastian aveva avuto delle discussioni con i Reverendi Padri, ricordava ancora la volta che padre James aveva urlato in aula “ Fuori dalla mia classe calvinista senza anima! “, ma erano episodi isolati e ora che Blaine gli aveva spiegato quello che non era avvenuto tra i due la situazione era ancora più oscura.  
In quei due giorni aveva cercato di restare da solo con l’altro per spiegarsi, eventualmente scusarsi e tante altre cose ma era impossibile dato che Sebastian restava in tribunale il tempo necessario e poi si rintanava in casa. Lo aveva baciato, e l’altro non si era rifiutato, come un tempo e se non avesse detto quelle parole forse sarebbero andati oltre, o forse no a causa di Quinn.  
Che brava donna era Quinn, non gli aveva fatto nessuna domanda, si era limitata a essere più discreta e più efficiente, non aveva nulla da rimproverarle.  
E così lui si stava macerando di domande mentre trascriveva il verbale di un processo, per sua fortuna la scrittura di Sam Evans era facile da decifrare quando vide Blaine entrare fischiettando.  
Lui ed Evans parlottarono un po’ prima che Blaine li fissasse per poi esplodere:  << Io sono un tipo paziente ma voi due dovete seriamente parlare, lo dico per il vostro bene, quando ti deciderai a dirgli tutta la verità? Sono passati quasi sette anni per l’amor del cielo! Non hai un po’ di amor proprio? >> chiese guardandoli entrambi e aspettandosi una risposta, una qualsiasi. Ecco, ci siamo, finalmente si deciderà a raccontarmi tutto sperò Thad ma proprio in quel momento udirono un forte bussare alla porta e quando Sam l’aprì una Santana terrorizzata entrò di slancio con Beth in braccio e una cesta di abiti, e probabilmente avrebbe fatto cadere la bambina se Sam non l’avesse presa al volo.  
<< Ora siediti e respira, poi raccontaci cos’è accaduto >> le disse Blaine mentre lui tornava al suo posto pronto a trascrivere le parole della donna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Inghilterra era interdetto alle donne di recitare, a differenza dell'Italia e della Francia  
> Finché le esecuzioni erano pubbliche era normale portare i bambini ad assistervi, non so quanto fosse educativo ma era considerato un deterrente


	8. First explanations

Brittany era rimasta in piazza preoccupata per miss Santana assieme alle altre, non sapeva perché ma miss Santana le sembrava una donna forte e vederla così terrorizzata l’aveva sorpresa e in parte anche spaventata. Rachel che era accanto a lei era corsa a chiamare Finn che le aveva subito raggiunte.  
Dopo qualche secondo la porta si aprì e vide il giudice Anderson, quello basso, che teneva in braccio la piccola Beth.  
L’aveva consegnata a miss Marley che subito aveva fatto cenno al boia Puck e a suo fratello Jake di avvicinarsi, lui invece si era diretto verso di loro. << Andiamo da vostro fratello, devo parlarvi >> aveva detto cercando di rimanere calmo.  
<< Cosa è successo? >> aveva chiesto Finn e Brittany aveva visto Rachel tremare. << Devo parlare con voi, per la sensibilità di vostra moglie e di miss Brittany è meglio che restino qui >> aveva concluso prima di avvisarsi seguito da Finn.  
Ed era allora che anche Santana Lopez aveva lasciato il tribunale, aveva detto qualcosa a miss Sugar e poi l’aveva abbracciata di slancio. Era rimasta sorpresa ma aveva ricambiato l’abbracciò timidamente. Non era da lei, solitamente abbracciava tutti con slancio ma in quel momento le sembrava di toccare la paura di Santana. << Grazie, questa sera Hudson e mastro Hummel vi spiegheranno tutto, io invece ho urgente bisogno di ubriacarmi >> e detto questo si era diretta verso al taverna di miss Sue Sylvester.  
Kurt era rimasto con Quinn, sebbene si fosse accorto che la bionda ogni tre secondi guardava la porta come se non desiderasse altro che uscire. << Cosa mi nascondi? >> le chiese, non sperava di ottenere una risposta. << Cinque anni fa … ho avuto … >> venne interrotta da Finn e dal giudice Anderson, Blaine, che entrarono e Quinn subito si chetò.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare, riguarda quello che vi è accaduto, Mrs Harwood, è meglio se uscite: non sono questioni adatte a una donna >> l’avviso il giudice Anderson, dandole una scusa per cercare Beth. << Va bene, Quinn prenditi un giorno libero, ma prima o poi dovremmo parlare >> le disse Kurt e Quinn uscì.  
<< Quello che ci ha riferito Santana è orrendo, dopo ci recheremo al punto che ci ha indicato, conoscete un dottore? >> chiese Blaine sedendosi accanto a lui. << Il dottor Lowell, poi ci sarebbe miss Mercedes ma si occupa di faccende da donne >> spiegò Finn, lui non stava ascoltando, era bastato che Blaine si sedesse accanto a lui perché nella sua testa si scatenasse un concerto per violino e il suo cuore iniziasse a battere come una carica di cavalleria.  
<< Molto bene, ricordate messer Hudson che uno di quegli esseri morse vostra moglie per strapparle la fede nuziale? >> e lui e Finn assentirono. << Non voleva la fede, voleva … vostra moglie, ma non per quel che pensate >> disse e lo cercò con lo sguardo. Cosa stesse cercando di dire non lo aveva compreso, o per meglio dire gli aveva riportato in mente le storie di orchi che gli raccontava suo padre Burt, ma quelle erano solo storie.  
<< Cosa intendete? >> chiese Finn che sembrava non aver compreso appieno.  
<< Volevano … essi sono … antropofagi, come i selvaggi delle Americhe >> spiegò Blaine, prima di stringere con forza la sua mano. In un’altra occasione si sarebbe lamentato, sia perché la stretta era troppo forte ché per la presenza di Finn, ma non in quel momento: quelle di suo padre allora non erano solo storie.

 ***

<< E questo è tutto >> disse Santana ricadendo sulla sedia, Sam teneva ancora tra le braccia Beth che sembrava essersi addormentata. << Ti rendi conto di quello che dici Lopez? >> le chiese Sebastian, era tutto assurdo eppure lei sapeva bene che era reale. << Perfettamente, e per quel che mi riguarda Beth potrà confermartelo >> aggiunse piccata. << La sua testimonianza non ha valore, ma ciò non vuol dire che non avrà il giusto peso >> intervenne Sam.  
<< Scusate un attimo >> disse Blaine recandosi verso la libreria e tornandone con una carta che dispose sul tavolo. << Noi siamo qui – e indicò Balloch – qui è dove dici di esserti recata con Beth – e indicò un punto poco distante dove scorreva il Leven – e qui è dove sono stati aggrediti Finn Hudson con la moglie, mastro Hummel – un sospiro – e miss Brittany – e indicò un punto tra Balloch e Dumbarton – ora, non so voi, ma tutto questo non mi piace >> disse grave e Santana tremò: dei tre Blaine era sempre quello più pronto a ridere, un umorismo spontaneo e così diverso da quello popolare di Sam o da quello artificioso e manierato di Sebastian.  
<< Stai dicendo che nella zona si aggirano dei folli che uccidono i viaggiatori? >> chiese Sebastian, maledetto scetticismo francese. << No, non solo … loro … >> tentò di dire Blaine, lei aveva già capito e la sola idea le faceva venire voglia di rigettare. << Mangiano la gente, come gli abitanti dei Caraibi >> intervenne Thad che era rimasto con loro. << Fortuna che è arrivata la civiltà e amenità varie, ma qui siamo in Scozia, non che sia così civilizzata ma un minimo di umana decenza c’è >> disse Sebastian, facendo alzare gli occhi al cielo a Blaine e Sam.  
<< Nelle Highlands, da dove provengo, quando vi erano annate particolarmente fredde e il cibo non si trovava più nemmeno andando nelle foreste a cacciare allora … si mangiavano cadaveri, eppoi … >> disse Sam con Beth che si era seduta sul tavolo dei tre giudici. << In Nuova Spagna ho sentito parlare di sacrifici umani e di sacerdoti che poi divoravano il cuore dei condannati >> intervenne Thad e gli sguardi di tutti loro si posarono su di lei: << Me ne parlava la mia balia: erano sacrifici al Serpente Piumato in modo che il sole continuasse a sorgere >> tentò di spiegare.  
<< Superstizioni pagane, ma a cosa ci servono? >> e per quanto odiasse ammetterlo Sebastian aveva ragione: lì non si trattava di religioni inumane o di sopravvivere, c’era dell’altro. << Non lo so, qui non mi sembra che nessuno sia così povero e … gli scomparsi! >> disse Blaine e come se fossero nella sua mente si fecero tutti il segno della croce e lei cercò di non parlare in latino. << Esatto, Blaine, perché non vai a parlare con mastro Hudson, e con Kurt? >> chiese Sam ammiccando e lei sorrise nel vedere Blaine diventare scarlatto. Senza dire altro prese Beth in braccio e arrivato alla porta si voltò e  disse in latino: << Quousque tandem abutere, Sebastiane, patienta mea? >> prima di uscire sbattendo la porta.  
Lei e Sam si guardarono, se fossero rimasti ancora qualche secondo di più in quel luogo sarebbero scoppiati e ridere così lei fu la prima a guadagnare la porta, seguita dal biondo che era uscito dicendole di avvisare Mrs Abrams di far venire suo marito, il notaio Abrams prima di avere l’incidente conosceva alla perfezione la zona.  
Gli obbedì per poi abbracciare Brittany di slancio, in altre occasioni non l’avrebbe fatto ma aveva bisogno di supporto e quella ragazza bionda era l’unica che potesse darglielo: così bella, così innocente e così comprensiva. Poi si diresse verso la taverna di Sue Sylvester, aveva bisogno di bere, e doveva farlo subito.  
Era rimasto solo, con Harwood, tutto quello che aveva cercato di evitare per giorni anche se Blaine lo aveva divertito con quella frase in latino ma sapeva a cosa si riferiva, oh se lo sapeva. Non poteva dirgli tutta la verità, perché c’era una questione che non si perdonava, e non era aver lasciato Thad perché era certo che se gli avesse raccontato parte della verità l’altro avrebbe perdonato, ma non doveva parlare di quello che aveva fatto perché era orribile.  
<< Siamo rimasti soli >> Thad aveva lo stesso sguardo di Erminia nel vedere Tancredi ferito e se conosceva Blaine era di fronte a un muro: parlare o parlare.  
<< Esatto Harwood, acuto >> lo punzecchiò prima di riflettere su cosa dire e cosa omettere, Thad non doveva sapere tutta la verità, era troppo buono per sapere quanto ci fosse d’orrendo al mondo e quanto fosse stato vicino dal diventare un mostro. << Ti ascolto, non può essere così terribile >> disse Thad cercando di minimizzare, almeno lui poteva permetterselo.  
<< Sapevano di noi >> disse centrando subito il bersaglio, inutile servirsi di giri di parole. L’altro si aggrappò al tavolo, evidentemente non aveva mai pensato a quella possibilità. << Chi? >> chiese fissandolo, il terrore sul volto. << Padre John, padre James, padre Edward, padre Henry, padre Francis e … padre Nick >>, ricordava ancora quello che era realmente avvenuto e quelle parole gli tornarono in mente: Se davvero mi ami come dici allora abbandona il giovane Harwood, fallo per me che ti amo da quando eri un bambino. E poi portami John, puoi guardare se vuoi. E lui lo aveva fatto, perché amava Thad, ma amava anche lui.  
<< Io non rischiavo alcunché: sono pur sempre un conte, me la sarei cavata con una multa ma tu … >> proseguì e sperò che l’altro gli credesse, la verità era diversa, più semplice e allo stesso tempo mille volte più complessa.  
<< Perché non me l’hai detto subito invece di inventarti quella cosa? Saremmo stati più discreti e nessuno si sarebbe lamentato >>, giovane ingenuo Thad che non capiva, non era perché fossero stati indiscreti, e non lo erano stati, ma perché lui sapeva e le regole erano semplici: poteva avere chi voleva, ma doveva amare solo lui.  
<< Se ne sarebbero accorti Harwood, proprio non capisci, vero? >> sbottò prima che l’altro lo bloccasse. << Per favore Sebastian, torniamo ad allora: come se quella chiacchierata non ci fosse mai stata, torna da me per favore >>, era così vicino al baciarlo ma si divincolò, non poteva perdere il controllo, non con Thad e sapeva che se fosse rimasto altri cinque minuti da solo con lui l’avrebbe baciato e non solo.  
<< Non si riporta indietro l’orologio Thad, e ora devo andare a riprendere Lopez all’osteria, a quest’ora sarà così ubriaca che sarà un vero miracolo se riuscirà a contare fino a tre >> e detto questo fuggi, qualcosa che aveva imparato a fare fin troppo bene.  
Sam non rimase sorpreso nel vedere Sebastian entrare nella taverna di miss Sylvester nel momento in cui lui e la zitella cercavano di far alzare Santana che si era attaccata a una bottiglia di whiskey e già piangeva. << Aiutami prima che ci racconti la sua vita tra un pianto e l’altro >> gli disse, conosceva il guascone da tempo e se dà una parte era colpa se era finito a Balloch dall’altra doveva ringraziarlo, grazie a quel guazzabuglio a Steven non sarebbero mai accadute quelle cose.

***

  
Quinn era rimasta sorpresa dal vedere miss Lopez ma era rimasta pietrificata nell’accorgersi che tra le braccia della donna c’era Beth, la sua Beth.  
Beth non gridava, non piangeva, non tentava alcuna resistenza, aveva semplicemente gli occhi chiusi ed era questo che l’aveva terrorizzata: come se sua figlia avesse visto di peggio, qualsiasi cosa avesse visto e da quel che ricordava miss Santana non era una donna che si spaventava facilmente, tranne tre mesi fa quando lei,e  anche gli altri, le erano apparsi stranamente nervosi.  
Era subito tornata a lavoro cercando di non pensarci ma ogni tre secondi sentiva il bisogno di controllare la porta e ogni volta sperava che Kurt non se ne accorgesse.  
<< Cosa mi nascondi? >> le chiese Kurt e lei tremò, Kurt era un brav’uomo ma non l’avrebbe compresa, lei non riusciva ancora a perdonarsi e quindi sarebbe stata una perdita di tempo. Ma lui era stato sincero con lei poco prima, quid pro quo. Proprio come aveva detto il giudice Smythe quella sera, prima che lei firmasse e che lui le strappasse Beth dalle braccia per poi consegnarla a Puck. non sperava di ottenere una risposta. << Cinque anni fa … ho avuto … >> iniziò e per sua fortuna proprio in quel momento mastro Hudson, il fratellastro di Kurt, entrò nella stanza, seguito dal giudice Anderson, entrambi scuri in volto e lui si zittì immediatamente.  
venne interrotta da Finn e dal giudice Anderson, Blaine, che entrarono e Quinn subito si chetò.  
<< Dobbiamo parlare, riguarda quello che vi è accaduto, Mrs Harwood, è meglio se uscite: non sono questioni adatte a una donna >>  l’avvisò il giudice Anderson, dandole la scusa perfetta per allontanarsi e cercare notizie di Beth, la sua Beth. << Va bene, Quinn prenditi un giorno libero, ma prima o poi dovremmo parlare >> le disse Kurt e lei uscì veloce, prima o poi avrebbe raccontato la verità a Kurt.  
Raggiunse la piazza del paese appena in tempo per vedere il giudice Evans dirigersi verso la taverna. << Mrs Harwood >> la salutò l’altro, il giudice Evans era sempre gentile con lei. << Giudice Evans >> rispose tentando di sorridere e cercando miss Santana con lo sguardo. << Come mai non a lavoro? >> le chiese lui con un sorriso. << Mastro Hummel mi ha concesso un giorno di libertà >> rispose lei, gli occhi che guizzavano da tutte le parti. << Se cercate Santana la troverete alla taverna a bere, Marley ha portato Beth a casa, a quest’ora le sta raccontando delle favole per farla calmare. Vostro marito è ancora dentro ma vi consiglio di non disturbarlo >> le annunciò prima di allontanarsi.  
Era assurdo, tutta quella storia era assurda e nessuno di loro se ne accorgeva si disse Thad nel vedere Blaine prendere in braccio la piccola Beth, quella bimba era la sua figliastra e gli ricordava Quinn ma anche il boia Puck. Mangiatori di uomini, in Scozia, nel 1603, semplicemente assurdo, non era in Nuova Spagna e tutto quello era assurdo si ripete prima che Blaine, sulla porta, si voltasse e dicesse: << Quousque tandem abutere, Sebastiane, patienta mea? >> prima di uscire sbattendo la porta e facendo sorridere miss Santana e Sam. I quali dopo un po’ uscirono lasciandolo solo con Sebastian.  
<< Siamo rimasti soli >> disse cercando di far parlare l’altro,era suo diritto sapere la verità. << Esatto Harwood, acuto >> motteggiò Sebastian ma ad un’occhiata più attenta si rese conto che l’altro era fin troppo serio.  
<< Ti ascolto, non può essere così terribile >>, era inutile girare intorno alla questione, finivano per ferirsi entrambi e lui era stanco di soffrire.  
<< Sapevano di noi >> disse semplicemente Sebastian, nient’altro. Sapevano di noi, non specificò chi ma era evidente, dovevano averlo minacciato si disse, e sapevano di loro, qualcuno aveva saputo della loro relazione. D’istinto si aggrappò al tavolo mentre sentiva il sangue correre più velocemente nelle vene. << Chi? >> chiese, sperando che si trattasse di altri studenti e non di nessuno dei reverendi padri gesuiti. Padre John, padre James, padre Edward, padre Henry, padre Francis e … padre Nick >> rispose Sebastian, gli insegnanti più influenti,e  più importanti. A parlare di padre Edward Sebastian aveva un sorriso amaro sul volto, sorriso che si addolcì quando nominò padre Nicodemus, forse le voci che lo avevano voluto amante di entrambi erano vere. Ora tutto era più chiaro, molto più chiaro.  
<< Perché non me l’hai detto subito invece di inventarti quella cosa? Saremmo stati più discreti e nessuno si sarebbe lamentato >> disse, se Sebastian l’aveva lasciato epr paura poteva comprendere ma non capiva perché non avessero continuato, bastava solo un po’ di discrezione, appena maggiore. << Se ne sarebbero accorti Harwood, proprio non capisci, vero? >> e quello lo sorprese, c’era altro ma non se ne curò: Sebastian lo amava, se l’aveva abbandonato era per il suo bene, come Amleto con Ofelia, avrebbero potuto affrontare la faccenda assieme ma gli stava bene lo stesso. Per favore Sebastian, torniamo ad allora: come se quella chiacchierata non ci fosse mai stata, torna da me per favore >> disse cercando di farlo ragionare mentre lo teneva per il polso, erano così vicini che gli sarebbe stato sufficiente alzarsi sulle punte per baciarlo.  
<< Non si riporta indietro l’orologio Thad, e ora devo andare a riprendere Lopez all’osteria, a quest’ora sarà così ubriaca che sarà un vero miracolo se riuscirà a contare fino a tre >> e detto questo l’altro uscì di corsa, come se stesse fuggendo. Attese cinque minuti e uscì anche lui e vide accanto alla porta Quinn, cara, adorabile Quinn. << se vuoi parlare andiamo a casa >> gli disse e le diede il braccio, doveva parlare e Quinn era l’unica con cui poteva confidarsi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era così che si parlava di ostetricia e genecologia, faccende di donne di cui solo le donne si dovevano occupare  
> Inglesi, francesi e spagnoli avevano una pessima idea della Scozia vista come un Paese barbaro e quasi sottosviluppato, mi dissocio dalla cosa, sia chiaro  
> Quetzalcoatl di azteca memoria, Santana è di origini latina ( il romanzo dice che è del Nicaragua ) e Thad è stato da quelle parti quindi entrambi sanno qualcosa, con tutti gli accorgimenti dell'epoca  
>  5 ] Il rito calvinista non prevede che le preghiere siano il latino ... altro segreto?  
> Gerusalemme Liberata, i libri di Sam colpiscono ancora  
> Amleto, del Bardo, rappresentata per la prima volta nel 1601 ma ampiamente nota nell'area scandinava e in quella inglese


	9. First Investigations

Il giorno dopo Rachel venne svegliata dal silenzio che pervadeva la casa. Solitamente Corky iniziava a cantare alle 6:00 ma non quel giorno. Fu mentre Brittany portava da mangiare a lord Tubbington e Finn emergeva dalle coperte del letto come un novello Lazzaro che scoprì il perché: al primo chicchirichì Corky si era beccato una secchiata d’acqua gelata che l’aveva ovviamente scoraggiato. Lo stava asciugando quando vide il sorriso felice di Kurt che stranamente coccolava lord Tubbington incurante del pelo del gatto che sarebbe finito su i suoi abiti: la guerra tra suo cognato e il suo amato gallo era giunta ad un nuovo scontro.  
La cena si era svolta in un silenzio glaciale dopo che Finn le aveva avvisate di quello a cui erano scampate per poi decidere che lui e Kurt sarebbero andati assieme ai giudici l’indomani, era infatti intenzione del giudice Anderson portarli con sé per dare un’occhiata al territorio.  
Arrivati davanti al tribunale trovarono tutti e tre i giudici assieme al cancelliere Harwood e con loro il notaio Abrams che prima dell’incidente in cui aveva perso l’uso delle gambe conosceva benissimo la regione.  
Non c’è ci fosse molto da camminare ma Finn si ero perso in una conversazione con Evans e Abrams che veniva protato su quella sua sedia con le ruote e il giudice Smythe e Harwood sembravano avere tanto da dirsi così lui stava camminando accanto al giudice Anderson che gli appariva tremendamente imbarazzato.  
<< Sembra che abbaino tante cose da dirsi >> disse indicando i due che li seguivano. << Anni e anni, a causa di un malinteso >> gli spiegò l’altro con un sorriso. << E voi, vi dispiace? Così perdete un amante >> non era così stupido da non aver capito che i due erano amanti e anche per quelle le sue opportunità erano pari allo zero. << Cosa? Io … e Sebastian … amanti? Sarebbe come giacere con mio fratello! >> quasi urlò l’altro, mentre il suo cuore ricominciava a battere. << Cosa intendete? >> chiese cercando di non mostrarsi eccessivamente curioso. << Ci conosciamo da quando avevamo dieci anni, e … è complicato, non nego che non sia successo ma non ho mai provato nulla per lui >> gli spiegò Blaine con un sorriso imbarazzato.  
<< Come mai, qual è il vostro … uomo ideale? >> era così evidente che anche l’altro fosse come lui, e nemmeno lo negava, forse ad Edimburgo era diverso. << Non lo so, ma non sopporterei un tradimento, devo fidarmi di lui, e lui di me >> rispose l’altro osservandolo per un secondo prima di distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzato.  
<< Quella è la Bannane Cave, ma è impossibile andarci a causa dell’acqua, è solo una grotta disabitata >> spiegò il notaio Abrams indicando una grotta che si apriva sul fiume. << Ha un’altra uscita? >> chiese il giudice Evans. << Non lo so, da bambini ci raccontavano che era la residenza di un mostro >> spiegò il notaio.  
<< Scempiaggini, i mostri non esistono e lì dentro c’è qualcosa >> intervenne il giudice Smythe che li aveva raggiunti. << Dovremmo scrivere all’esercito >> quello era un grande giorno: Blaine non si accompagnava al giudice Smythe, Corky si era subito chetato e Finn aveva detto qualcosa d’intelligente, quella data andava segnata sull’almanacco e poi ricordata ogni anno come un grande anniversario.  
<< Forse meglio richiedere una piccola guarnigione >> disse invece il giudice Evans e gli altri assentirono. << Problemi con l’esercito, ma non è nulla di cui devi preoccuparti >> gli disse Blaine con un sorriso prima di stringergli la mano, forse non l’aveva fatto apposta ma non voleva pensarci, era già qualcosa e se lo sarebbe fatto bastare, a lui bastava poco nella vita.  
Gli venne spontaneo sorridergli e l’altro ricambiò, il momento non era dei migliori ma fu un balsamo per il suo cuore.

 

  
Santana aveva salutato tutti sulla porta di casa e poi si era diretta verso casa Hudson, doveva parlare con Brittany, se voleva che Brittany s’interessasse a lei doveva essere sincera, a causa del suo sbaglio e di come aveva tentato di celarlo Lucy l’aveva lasciata ma non sarebbe accaduto ancora, non l’avrebbe permesso.  
Bussò e sperò che l’altra fosse sola mentre si sistemava pizzicandosi le guance per renderle più rosse, invece ad aprire la porta fu Mrs Hudson, Rachel, che rimase sorpresa nel vederla. << Miss Lopez >> la salutò cortese. << Mrs Hudson, devo parlare con Brittany, è urgente >> le comunicò sperando che l’altra non facesse domande. << E’ in cucina, io stavo per recarmi da Miss Jones, almeno le farete compagnia >> e detto questo la più bassa uscì di corsa.  
Non era mai stata in quella casa e si chiese se non fosse meglio fuggire come il giorno prima ma proprio in quel momento Brittany uscì dalla cucina tenendo il suo gatto tra le braccia e decise di restare: meritava di sapere la verità, o almeno gran parte di essa.  
<< Santana! >> disse la bionda con un gran sorriso che la emozionò. << Brittany, siediti, quello che devo dirti è importante >> e si sedette su una delle sedie giocando con l’orlo dell’abito. << Non fare così, cosa devi dirmi? >> chiese la bionda sedendo si accanto a lei, il gatto sempre tra le braccia.  
<< Brittany, voi … tu … mi piaci, mi piace la tua compagnia, mi piaci tu, mi piace stare con te e … devi promettermi di non dirlo a nessuno, nemmeno a tuo marito >> disse, era stata così vicina dal confessarle i propri sentimenti ma non poteva: non sapeva esattamente cosa provasse per la bionda e non riusciva a immaginare come l’altra avrebbe reagito ad una rivelazione come la sua. << Ditemi tutto, potete fidarvi di me, lo sapremo solamente in tre: tu, io e lord Tubbington >> la rincuorò l’altra, e lei prese un gran respiro, era il momento.  
<< Due anni fa, Blaine si era appena lasciato con quel biondino odioso di Jeremiah, Puck doveva ancora ammettere di amare quella balena della Zizes e Clarington entrava dalla finestra di Sebastian una sera si e l’altra pure, e io … io ho abortito. Non ero stata attenta e ricordo la mia espressione quando me ne accorsi. Prima mi maledissi e poi piansi e mi chiesi se dovessi parlarne con il padre ma qui sorgeva un altro problema: non sapevo chi fosse il padre. Ho avuto diversi uomini, ma non ne sono mai stata appagata, e in quel periodo della mia vita due in particolare s’infilavano nel mio letto. Ignoravo di chi fosse il bambino e sapevo che non sarebbero stati in grado di gestire il pasticcio che avevamo combinato, nessuno dei due. A Edimburgo c’erano diverse fattucchiere, mi bastò un pomeriggio per recarmi da una di loro di nascosto. Quella vecchia mi diede una pozione e tornata a casa il bambino era scomparso. Stetti così male in quei giorni … erano tutti così premurosi, persino la Zizes che non mi sopportava e Clarington che avevo appena conosciuto. E io mi sentivo colpevole, perché avevo commesso un peccato mortale, perché volevo dire la verità e allo stesso tempo non volevo ferirlo, lui gli voleva bene, lo amava e non me la sentivo di dargli una tale notizia. Ci sono momenti, Brittany, in cui penso a quel bambino, e mi chiedo come sarebbe stato, se con gli occhi verdi o con i capelli neri e ricci e allora li tratto male anche se non se lo meritano e non sanno nulla. Tra tre giorni saranno passati due anni da allora. Odiami, disprezzami o compatiscimi, ma sappi che sono stata sincera con te >> disse, gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
E Brittany fece l’unica cosa che la riuscì a calmarla ossia la strinse a sé rassicurandola mentre lei finalmente era libera di piangere tutte le sue lacrime.  
Lassù qualcuno lo amava, sua nonna, e qualcun’altro lo odiava, probabilmente padre Edward ridotto come un formaggio svizzero, si disse Blaine Anderson quella mattina.  
Kurt e suo fratello Finn Hudson erano con lui e per sua fortuna il più alto stava conversando con Sam e con il notaio Abrams a proposito di armi o di lavoro, mentre Sebastian e Thad stavano parlando civilmente, forse era la volta giusta si disse, e lui, lui era accanto a Kurt. Gli era sufficiente la sua presenza, sapeva di non dover correre rischi non per sé ma per l’altro, non voleva che soffrisse o che qualcuno si accorgesse di loro, non l’avrebbe mai permesso.  
Santana era stata più sgarbata del solito e Marley doveva sapere qualcosa perché era stata glaciale con loro quella mattina e la notte … come aveva previsto Sebastian si era infilato nel suo letto e come sempre lo aveva lasciato fare, era sempre così, fin dai tempi della scuola: potevano avere altri amori ma prima o poi in nome dell’amicizia o della riconoscenza Sebastian si sarebbe infilato nel suo letto. Non che non gli dispiacesse, ma era da quando Jeremiah se n’era andato che aveva pensato a un altro, per la precisione a Kurt, Sebastian non si sarebbe di certo arrabbiato per quello, eppoi glielo doveva, specialmente da quando lui, Sam e Santana avevano boicottato la sua relazionecon Jeremiah. Ma non sarebbe accaduto di nuovo.  
<< Sembra che abbaino tante cose da dirsi >> disse Kurt rompendo il silenzio e osservando Sebastian e Thad che conversavano a pochi passi da loro, non riusciva a sentire cosa si dicessero ma lo immaginava. << Anni e anni, a causa di un malinteso >> spiegò con un sorriso, era certo che Thad fosse abbastanza forte da accettare tutta la verità. << E voi, vi dispiace? Così perdete un amante >>, quelle parole lo bloccarono: lui e Sebastian non erano mai stati amanti, certo ogni tanto si facevano compagnia ma amanti, il solo pensiero gli fece attorcigliare le viscere, forse aveva compreso perché l’altro esitasse a fare la prima mossa. << Cosa? Io … e Sebastian … amanti? Sarebbe come giacere con mio fratello! >> non urlò perché non erano da soli, sarebbe stato come giacere con Cooper e l’idea era orrenda, non solo a livello morale ma anche per il carattere di suo fratello. << Cosa intendete? >> gli chiese Kurt fissandolo con interesse. << Ci conosciamo da quando avevamo dieci anni, e … è complicato, non nego che non sia successo ma non ho mai provato nulla per lui >> spiegò, quello era istinto di protezione: dopo quello che era accaduto si era ripromesso di proteggere l’altro ma amanti … lui non era Hunter Clarington che aveva sopportato con stoica rassegnazione le infedeltà dell’altro ben sapendo che prima o poi Sebastian sarebbe tornato tra le sue braccia. Risaliva tutto a quella volta a tredici anni, vederlo in quel modo … quelle parole, lui Wes e David che lo spogliavano per il bagno e … era allora che il suo rispetto per i reverendi padri era scomparso.  
<< Come mai, qual è il vostro … uomo ideale? >>, una parte di lui avrebbe voluto rispondere che l’altro era il suo uomo ideale ma non sapeva come l’altro avrebbe potuto reagire, forse non era interessato agli uomini, forse aveva qualcun altro a Dumbarton, ma doveva provare, al massimo avrebbe ricevuto un rifiuto. << Non lo so, ma non sopporterei un tradimento, devo fidarmi di lui, e lui di me >> rispose, un ottimo motivo per scartare Sebastian che aveva messo in chiaro solo una questione con Hunter: che l’altro non si aspettasse fedeltà assoluta.  
Avrebbe fatto a meno di quella scampagnata, ma Sam e Blaine l’avevano quasi portato di peso e sapeva quando era ora di smettere di lottare. Poi quei due, doveva ricordarsi di scrivere a suo zio Henry François per eliminarli dalla lista di preghiere, avevano fatto in modo che lui ed Harwood si ritrovassero a stretto contatto, bastardi e figli di buona donna. Nemmeno infilarsi nel letto di Blaine era servito a fargli dimenticare Thad, la stessa pratica quando frequentava Hunter era sempre riuscita. << Ricordi quando la tonaca di padre Edward sventolò sulla torre principale per una settimana? Mi chiedo chi fosse stato così coraggioso da compiere una simile impresa, e con quel temporale >> coraggioso, o stupido, si ricordava ancora le risate che si erano fatti, Blaine che entrava nella stanza che condividevano, stranamente bagnato, per poi uscirne subito imbarazzato e come fosse stato punito per quello scherzo sebbene lui non ne sapesse nulla. Padre Edward era stato tremendo quella volta, di certo gli aveva lasciato delle lesioni oltre ai consueti graffi e lui aveva cercato di proteggerlo ma era stato inutile. Non è proteggendolo che imparerà qualcosa Nick, questa puttana deve soffrire, poi ci dirà chi è stato erano state le ultime parole che aveva sentito prima di svenire.  
<< Lo ricordo, Harwood, lo ricordo >> per meglio dire ricordava cos’era accaduto dopo. << E tu e Nick, se penso che siete entrambi francesi, avete un accento così diverso >>, quello di Nick Duval era francese della Loira, il francese più puro che ci fosse, il suo era guascone, contaminato da bretone e provenzale. << Duval è di Tours, io sono guascone, e per mettere in chiaro un concetto Thad: è di Troisvile, Treville, che idiozia >> disse con un sorriso: quella era stata una delle schermaglie verbali più grandi a cui avesse mai partecipato. << Sai chi parla ancora il provenzale? >>, si ricordava bene di quella conversazione, avvenuta una settimana prima della loro rottura. << Solo i poeti, e i sodomiti >> rispose, se solo fosse stato realmente possibile tornare ai tempi della scuola … avrebbe già baciato Thad, poi l’avrebbe trascinato in un luogo lontano dagli altri e si sarebbero divertiti.  
<< Quella è la Bannane Cave, ma è impossibile andarci a causa dell’acqua, è solo una grotta disabitata >> spiegò il notaio Abrams indicando una grotta che si apriva sul fiume interrompendo il flusso dei suoi pensieri, anche perché avevano raggiunto gli altri. << Ha un’altra uscita? >> chiese Sam che aveva spinto la carrozzella del notaio Abrams per tutto il tempo. << Non lo so, da bambini ci raccontavano che era la residenza di un mostro >> spiegò Abrams.  
<< Scempiaggini, i mostri non esistono e lì dentro c’è qualcosa >> intervenne lui, che ridicole leggende, là dentro forse avrebbero trovato solo animali ma voleva fare un tentativo. << Dovremmo scrivere all’esercito >> intervenne Hudson che si era affiancato al fratellastro e a Blaine. << Forse meglio richiedere una piccola guarnigione >> disse invece Sam e mentalmente lo ringraziò, non era intenzionato a rivedere Hunter, c’erano già troppi problemi nella sua vita, e Thad era allo stesso tempo il più grande e il più piccolo.

 

  
Quinn aveva salutato Thad sulla porta di casa cercando di non pensare alla conversazione che avevano avuto a cena. Suo marito le aveva raccontato tutto ed era così evidente che fosse felice, aveva finalmente ottenuto le informazioni che voleva: sarebbe bastato prendere Beth e avrebbero lasciato Balloch. Avrebbe spiegato tutto a Kurt perché non se ne avesse a male e poi sarebbero partiti, ma una parte di lei voleva restare, quella che era rimasta piacevolmente sorpresa da Sam, il giudice Evans si corresse. Dopo aver ascoltato Thad gli aveva parlato del suo capriccio di voler conoscere meglio Sam Evans e come prevedibile l’altro non ne era stato felice.   
Sei mia moglie, non possiamo permetterci simili passi falsi e  altre assurdità, eppure lui aveva baciato il giudice Smythe, parlava con lui ogni giorno, aveva ottenuto delle spiegazioni. << Ora basta! Ti ho assecondato in tutto ma che accadrebbe se andassi in giro a dire che non abbiamo mai consumato? È così sbagliato che cerchi in un altro uomo quel che tu non vuoi darmi? E sarò discreta, lo sono sempre stata, non come te >> aveva detto prima di strappargli il piatto dalle mani e cominciare a rigovernare la tavola con forza.  
Thad era rimasto in silenzio e il giorno dopo l’aveva salutata con un bacio sulla guancia, come se non fosse accaduto nulla ma lei sapeva che era solo la calma prima della tempesta. Si era recata da Kurt perché doveva recuperare il tempo perso il giorno prima e come previsto non lo aveva trovato, l’aveva avvisato che sarebbe  andato con suo fratello e gli altri membri del tribunale nelle campagne là intorno e Thad non le aveva detto nulla diversamente dal solito.  
Stava  cucendo l’orlo ad un abito blu quando vide miss Marley con Beth entrare. << Se cercate mastro Hummel non è qui, ma potete dire a me >> disse cercando di sorridere. << Devo solo scegliere una stoffa per un abito di questa bambina, cresce così in fretta che io e Santana dobbiamo allargarli ogni mese >> le spiegò Marley con un sorriso mentre Beth appariva estasiata da tutte quelle stoffe.  
<< Molto bene, scegliete tra queste e poi avvertitemi, io sono impegnata >> disse tornando al suo lavoro di cucito ma non perdendole di vista. Beth sembro essersi innamorata di una stoffa color smeraldo e la stava indicando a Marley che però non sembrava convinta. << Mamma Marley, ma a me piace, miss Quinn, cosa ne pensate? >> chiese la bimba dirigendosi verso di lei, ignorando quanto quelle parole l’avessero ferita, Mamma Marley l’altra e lei semplicemente miss Quinn. << E’ molto bella ma non possiamo permettercela tesoro, è troppo preziosa per un semplice abito >> tentò di spiegare Marley mentre cercava altre stoffe. << Papà Blaine e papà Sebastian me la regalerebbero subito >> disse la bimba facendo il broncio. << Loro ti viziano troppo tesoro >> la riprese Marley, era evidente che voleva accontentarla ma che non poteva.  
<< Potreste usarlo come abito della domenica, e vi farei anche uno sconto, Kurt non se ne avrebbe a male >> intervenne lei e vide il volto di Beth, sua figlia, illuminarsi. << Davvero? Grazie, grazie! Potete essere anche voi la mia mamma? >> le chiese Beth mentre Marley le portava la stoffa da tagliare. Io sono tua madre, la tua unica madre voleva dirle ma sapeva che non era possibile. << Beth! Scusatela Mrs Harwood, questo tesorino sa essere alquanto invadente a volte, non ci siamo già incontrate? >> chiese Marley mentre pagava la stoffa. << Lo escludo miss Marley >> rispose cercando restare impassibile mentre le due lasciavano al sartoria e lei correva veloce nel retro a piangere.  
Thad forse riconosceva che Quinn aveva ragione ma non riusciva a provare nulla per lei, in passato aveva avuto rapporti con donne ma non lo avevano soddisfatto perché il suo cuore gli riportava in mente Sebastian, e solo lui. Lo stesso era avvenuto con Quinn che si era limitato a baciare sulla bocca il girono del loro matrimonio, e null’altro. Nick e Jeff avevano avuto a dirgli di non sposarsi perché non sarebbe stato in grado di gestire le necessità di sua moglie e ora Evans. Da un lato era felice che Quinn si fosse trovata qualcuno ma dal’altro vi era una gelosia che non riusciva a comprendere.  
Ma come sempre non appena vide Sebastian il pensiero di Quinn scomparve dalla sua mente, non le importava nulla di lei in quel momento, voleva solo recuperare il tempo perduto con il guascone, null’altro.  
L’idea di andare in perlustrazione era stata ottima specialmente perché Blaine e mastro Hummel camminavano vicini, Evans, Hudson e Abrams chiacchieravano e lui e Sebastian stavano ricordando i bei tempi della scuola. << Ricordi quando la tonaca di padre Edward sventolò sulla torre principale per una settimana? Mi chiedo chi fosse stato così coraggioso da compiere una simile impresa, e con quel temporale >>, era nel letto di Sebastian quella sera, e quanto avevano riso nel vedere la tonaca sventolare e inzupparsi di pioggia, Blaine che entrava nella stanza, stranamente fradicio, restava sulla soglia, li guardava, diventava scarlatto per poi chiudere di scatto la porta, Trent Nixon che era stato il primo ad avvisarli mentre tornava dal suo quotidiano furto di cibo della mensa. E poi si erano baciati, ancora, ancora e ancora.  
<< Lo ricordo, Harwood, lo ricordo >> vi era una punta di amarezza in quelle parole che gli suonò strana, per lui era un bel ricordo, perché l’altro non era dello stesso avviso?.<< E tu e Nick, se penso che siete entrambi francesi, avete un accento così diverso >>, era così bello sentire Sebastian e Nick parlare in francese, l’accento era così diverso e si ritrovava sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra. << Duval è di Tours, io sono guascone, e per mettere in chiaro un concetto Thad: è di Troisvile, Treville, che idiozia >>, la vecchia questione di come si chiamasse quel comandante, Sebastian pronunciava il nome alla guascona e Nick secondo il francese di Tours.  
<< Sai chi parla ancora il provenzale? >> chiese per provocarlo, avevano avuto quella conversazione in biblioteca una settimana prima di quella sera nelle scuderie . << Solo i poeti, e i sodomiti >> rispose l’altro con un sorriso, sarebbe stato così facile baciarlo, l’altro era così vicino al suo volto che sarebbe bastato alzarsi leggermente sulle punte.  
<< Quella è la Bannane Cave, ma è impossibile andarci a causa dell’acqua, è solo una grotta disabitata >> spiegò loro il notaio Abrams indicando una grotta che si apriva sul fiume riportandolo alla realtà. << Ha un’altra uscita? >> chiese Sam Evans. << Non lo so, da bambini ci raccontavano che era la residenza di un mostro >> spiegò Abrams serio seduto sulla sua carrozella come un re  
<< Scempiaggini, i mostri non esistono e lì dentro c’è qualcosa >> intervenne Sebastian, era sempre stato tiepido in amteria di religione e di leggende, e none ra cambiato si disse. << Dovremmo scrivere all’esercito >> intervenne Hudson che si era affiancato al fratellastro e a Blaine. << Forse meglio richiedere una piccola guarnigione >> disse invece Evans e si chiese il perché ma vide gli altri assentire, non ne era convinto del tutto ma non gl’importava, prima o poi avrebbe baciato Sebastian di nuovo, ne era certo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Bannane Cave esiste realmente, si trova però nei pressi di Edimburgo, secondo la versione ambientata nel '600 è lì che vivveva Sawney bean con la sua famiglia, diciamo sto facendo un pout pourri con tutte le versionic he riesco a trovare  
> I tre Moschiettieri, capitolo due, piccola citazione per il mio autore francese preferito. Il dialetto della Loira viene considerato tuttora il tipo di francese più puro gramamticalmente e foneticamente, mentre il guascone, il provenzale e il bretone sono lingue, lingue non dialetti, simili, motivo per cui Nick e Seb hanno una pronuncia differente  
> Un'Ottima Annata, 2006, di Ridley Scott, battuta di Didier Bourdon durante la cena


	10. First Month

La settimana era passata velocemente nell’attesa dei soldati a parere di Finn, eppure c’era qualcosa che in quella storia gli suonava strano: ossia perché non si fosse scritto al re, il giudice Anderson era ricco, il giudice Smythe per parte di madre era nobile eppure non avevano scritto al re. Rachel e Kurt non condividevano i suoi timori, Rachel perché era troppo felice di sapere che avrebbero ottenuto infine giustizia e Kurt … beh, lui non faceva che parlare ogni giorno con il giudice Anderson che era di una gentilezza quasi disarmante.  
Lui invece aveva stretto amicizia con il giudice Evans e il boia Puckermann, forse perché non lo mettevano in soggezione e Rachel adorava la piccola Beth che appariva sempre sorridente, lui e Rachel le avevano chiesto chi fosse sua madre e la riposta era stata: << Non lo so, ma ho mamma Santana e mamma Marley >>.  
Kurt invece aveva iniziato una conversazione con Quinn e  la ragazza sembra abbastanza rilassata. Avrebbe preferito essere con Blaine ma avrebbero generato sospetti e l’altro era stato chiaro: a lui non importava ma voleva proteggerlo. Ho visto quello che fanno a quelli come noi Kurt gli aveva detto, e non voglio che accada anche a te, non sono abbastanza ricco da salvarti aveva concluso e poi erano stati così vicini dal baciarsi, se in quel momento nella sartoria non fosse entrata Quinn si sarebbero certamente baciati.  
Quel sabato però era riuscito a scoprire qualcosa di più sulla bionda quando Quinn si era lasciata sfuggire che forse aveva conosciuto Noah Puckermann. << Ma era un’altra vita Kurt, mi sembra un’altra vita >> aveva detto prima di andarsene.  
Quella situazione non gli piaceva, non gli era mai piaciuto avere segreti eppure sia lui che Brittany ne avevano uno. Brittany canticchiava sempre quando vedeva miss Santana, e accennava dei passi di danza quando la spagnola si fermava a chiacchierare con lei, e lui non era stupido ma se Brittany era felice chi era lui per impedirlo? Lui che non desiderava altro che stare con Blaine che sembrava ricambiare i sentimenti che provava. Quel giorno era impegnato con Quinn a sistemare i vari abiti in modo che seta e raso non si sciupassero quando miss Marley entrò come una furia scarmigliata e tenendo Beth per mano.  
<< E’ morta >> disse prima di sedersi e vide che Quinn correva a calmare Beth, erano molto simili d’aspetto le due pensò distrattamente. << Chi è morto? >> chiese Quinn sospettosa. << La regina, la regina è morta >> rispose miss Marley mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.  
<< La buona regina Anna è morta?  Così buona e nobile >> disse Quinn, mentre parte della mente di Kurt calcolava i vantaggi economici e l’altra si rendeva conto del vuoto, miss Isabelle gli aveva parlato della regina e dei suoi figli e si chiese se si sarebbero sentiti come lui che aveva perso sua madre da bambino e della quale non ricordava neppure il viso. << No, non la regina Anna, Iddio la preservi, ma l’altra, la vecchia regina Elisabetta Tudor, il re andrà a Londra e entro tre giorni tutto questo sarà risolto >> spiegò miss Marley.  
La vecchia regina Elisabetta, miss Isabelle sosteneva che la vecchia regina si vestisse bene, all’italiana, ma che era brutta mentre la buona regina Anna era bella e gentile, ma almeno avrebbero avuto delle guardie. << Blaine arriverà a breve, fingete sorpresa >> disse Beth prima di correre fuori seguita da miss Marley.

  
La notizia della morte della regina non aveva turbato Santana, la regina era vecchia e le persone vecchie morivano prima di quelle giovani, e non era nemmeno la sua regina quindi quel giorno era con Brittany la quale sorrideva e le stava raccontando di lord Tubbington. Non che le interessasse sapere qualcosa di quel gatto ma voleva sentire il suono della voce della bionda e vedere le sue labbra muoversi. Brittany era così bella, così diversa da Lucy, da Elaine e dalle altre ragazze che aveva conosciuto, e sembrava non rendersene conto, inconcepibile si disse la mora, inconcepibile.  
<< … e così quando Adam si è fatto scappare che ero solo “ una biondina stupida “ Kurt ha chiuso con lui, forse perché non lo amava abbastanza e siamo tornati insieme a Dumberton in tempo per il matrimonio di Finn e Rachel >> concluse la bionda con un gran sorriso. << Vi volete molto bene >> disse, non ricordava nulla della conversazione e quella frase le sembrava ottima. << Certamente, siamo cresciuti insieme, io, lui e Finn, e anche Rachel. Era naturale che finissimo così, anche se suo padre non ne era convinto >> rispose la bionda con un sorriso ancora più grande.  
<< Ti capisco Brittany, si sta facendo sera, dovresti tornare a casa >>, se fosse rimasta avrebbe fatto qualcosa di cui si sarebbe pentita, ne era certa. << Molto bene, a domani Santana >> e la bionda l’abbracciò di slancio prima di baciarla sulla guancia e correre via con un sorriso tenendosi le gonne. Forse questa volta sarebbe andata meglio si disse Santana.  
La madre di Marley, Millie Rose, aveva da sempre avuto una grande simpatia per loro tre, specialmente Sam e tuttora non comprendeva perché sua figlia invece di aver sposato Blaine, e la sua rendita, Sam, che era un bravo ragazzo determinato e gran lavoratore, o persino Sebastian, che era nobile per parte di madre, per fidanzarsi con quel buono a nulla di Jake Puckermann che non solo era un meticcio bastardo ma era il fratello del boia, e boia lui stesso. Marley le aveva risposto che lo amava e alla fin fine Millie Rose si era affezionata a quel ragazzo.  
Aveva scritto a sua figlia della morte della vecchia regina, Millie Rose aveva lavorato vent’anni nelle cucine del palazzo e anche ora che aveva smesso aveva ancora i suoi contatti, aveva scritto a Blaine, e nella lettera c’era un post scrittum in cui lo avvisava che Hunter Clarington sarebbe andato a Londra come tenente di cavalleria, a Sebastian, e nel suo post scrittum era scritto che Lucy si era sposata, a Sam, dove lo informava che Lauren Zizes sembrava essersi ripresa dalla rottura, ma non a Jake.  
Forse era perché non era a conoscenza del piano di cinque anni rpima si stava dicendo Blaine mentre si stava recando da Kurt, sapere che una guarnigione sarebbe arrivata era senza dubbio un’ottima notizia, come gli mancava Edimburgo, lì era tutto più facile. Ma ad Edimburgo non c’era Kurt e per lui sarebbe andato fino al più remoto villaggio della Highlands, se avesse avuto la certezza che l’altro sarebbe andato con lui.  
<< Avete saputo? La vecchia regina è morta e la piccola guarnigione di Dumbarton arriverà entro due giorni >> disse entrando nella sartoria: vi erano solo Quinn Harwood e Kurt. Non sapeva perché ma era certo di aver già visto la bionda, le sembrava un volto familiare, forse si erano incrociati a Edimburgo.  
<< Cosa? >> chiese Kurt avvicinandosi a lui senza timore, non era risentito per la sua decisione di essere cauti. << La vecchia regina è morta, e a breve arriveranno le guardie voi avrete giustizia, ve l’avevo detto che vi avrei avvisato se ci fossero state delle novità >> disse sorridendo e passandosi le mani tra i capelli. << Avevi ragione, e prima che mi dimentichi: il tuo farsetto >> disse mostrandogli il farsetto e vide la bionda imporporarsi. << Io … dovrei, devo preparare la cena, insomma … io e Thad , devo andare >> e detto questo uscì di corsa lasciandoli soli.  
<< Volete provarlo? >> chiese Kurt e prima che avesse finito di parlare lui si stava già slacciando i bottoni della camicia, alcuni caddero persino a terra. Non abbassò gli occhi quando rimase a torso nudo di fronte a Kurt ma vide l’altro deglutire mentre gli porgeva il farsetto.  
Si dispiacque quasi quando indosso l’indumento ma aveva la sensazione delle mani di Kurt su di lui, e non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata. << Ti sta veramente bene Blaine >> disse l’altro che era arrossito. << Ti ringrazio Kurt >> disse sfiorando il volto dell’altro con le mani, era così vicino, doveva solo alzarsi leggermente sulle punte e avrebbe sentito quelle labbra così invitanti, così diverse da quelle di Jeremiah. Poi sentirono dei passi e si separarono, non prima che fosse riuscito a non dargli quel bacio che desiderava, purtroppo solamente sulla guancia.  
Brittany e nel vederla si sentì in colpa perché stava per baciare il suo fidanzato ma sapeva bene che la ragazza era stata adocchiata da Santana e pertanto prima o poi avrebbe tradito Kurt.  
La notizia della morte della vecchia regina non lo aveva preoccupato, anzi l’aveva quasi rallegrato. La vecchia regina morta significava che il re ereditava la corona d’Inghilterra e quindi il suo trasferimento a Londra. Il trasferimento implicava l’allontanamento della sua guardia personale e con loro l’allontanamento di Hunter Clarington dalla Scozia. D’altra parte Thad insisteva nel voler tornare ai tempi della scuola e lui sapeva bene cos’era accaduto all’epoca e sapeva altrettanto bene che l’altro ignorava tutto.  
Era tutto così diverso ma forse aveva ragione Blaine quando gli aveva chiesto, o meglio ordinato, di dare una seconda possibilità a Thad e l’altro non aspettava altro. << Problemi in paradiso? >> gli chiese nel vederlo buttare la pergamena che aveva strappato, conosceva bene il comportamento dell’altro. << No, solamente Quinn che si è incapricciata di uno dei tuoi amici >> rispose l’altro, e così la cara adorabile e bionda Quinn sospirava per qualcuno. << Chi di grazia? >> chiese con un sorriso, quello si che era un utile argomento di conversazione. << Evans, ma tranquillo, parlerò con Quinn ed eviteremo uno scandalo >> rispose Thad. << Non la fotti abbastanza Harwood? Se è per questo non preoccuparti: Sam vive di leggende cavalleresche ma non è così cretino da voler imitare Lancillotto, credo >> rispose, avrebbe tanto voluto bruciare quei libri odiosi ma l’unica volta che ci aveva provato era stato scoperto con ancora i libri in una mano e la torcia nell’altra.  
<< Non è quello il problema, noi … insomma … non voglio che stia con lui >> disse Thad alzandosi, lui era rimasto al suo posto. << Aspetta Thad, tu non ti sei mai fottuto tua moglie? >>, non sapeva se scoppiare a ridergli in faccia o riempirlo di baci, persino lui si era scopato Santana.  
<< Solo la prima notte e … è complicato Sebastian, ma non voglio che lui le stia vicino >> rispose l’altro sempre più vicino. << Fammi capire: tu vuoi finire nel mio letto e non vuoi che Quinn provi quello di Sam dal momento che tu non te la fotti? >> chiese prendendogli il volto tra le mani. << Esatto, tra noi c’è stato amore, quello di Quinn è solo un desiderio carnale >> tentò di ribattere l’altro, dolce e ingenuo Thad. << Tutto questo è molto egoista, lo sai vero? >> erano così vicini, bastava così poco, come a scuola.

 

  
Quinn in quei giorni si era limitata ad aspettare e a covare rancore contro suo marito. Thad era dolce e gentile, e non l’aveva mai forzata perché le aveva fatto capire di non essere interessato alle donne, e a lei stava bene. Aveva una missione e si era consacrata a quella, aveva chiuso entrambi gli occhi in quei giorni nel vedere suo marito e il giudice Smythe, così vicini, così in sintonia, una sintonia che lei non avrebbe mai avuto. E ora che il giudice Evans era così gentile e ben disposto suo marito le aveva vietato di frequentarlo, ma lui in compenso vedeva ogni giorno il giudice Smythe e probabilmente si rotolava nel letto con lui, Quinn ne era certa, se solo quei due toccavano le sue lenzuola, erano di sua madre ed era la tra le poche cose della sua dote, li avrebbe uccisi.  
Aveva ammesso con Kurt che conosceva Noah, ma Noah era il boia e tutti conoscevano il boia. Ringraziò i suoi capelli lunghi che la proteggevano, i tre giudici l’avevano vista solamente con i capelli corti e sia Jake Puckermann che Marley Rose ignoravano la sua identità, il meticcio l’aveva intravista solo in un’occasione e lei dubitava che si ricordasse di lei.  
Le sembrava un’altra vita eppure erano passati solamente sei anni dal suo primo appuntamento con Noah, ricordava ancora la stanza dove si erano incontrati per la prima volta e quello che era successo in quell’occasioni, e in quelle successive. Era stata stupida ma il risutlato di quegli incontri era Beth e la vera scempiaggine era stata rinunciare a sua figlia.  
Vedeva Beth ogni giorno o con Marley Rose o con miss Santana e le faceva male al cuore sentirla chiamare le due donne “ mamma “ e poco prima era stato così bello stringerla al petto e rassicura, e per quello doveva ringraziare la morte della vecchia regina anche se era un pensiero orrendo.  
Poi miss Marley e Beth se n’erano andate e aveva visto il giudice Anderson entrare, sempre per quel famoso farsetto così non appena aveva capito come sarebbe andata a finire era uscita, non sapendo dove recarsi.  
Sfortuna delle sfortuna per strada incontrò il giudice Evans che stava chiacchierando con Noah, il suo passato e il suo possibile futuro si disse mentre con Puck si scambiava il solito messaggio: a nessuno conveniva dire la verità, per il bene di Beth.  
<< Giudice Evans, posso parlarle? >> chiese e Sam la raggiunse vicino la fontana del paese. << Ditemi tutto Mrs Harwood >> << Giudice Evans, come deve comportarsi una donna quando suo marito non passa la notte con lei per passarla … che indecenza … con un altro uomo? E in più ha conosciuto sua moglie solo la prima notte di nozze? >> se Thad le impediva di frequentare Sam Evans lei era pronta a ribattere impedendogli di vedere il giudice Smythe, d’altra parte il giudice era abbastanza ricco da pagare un’eventuale multa, lei era Quinn Fabray e nulla l’avrebbe fermata.  
Thad non riusciva a capire dove avesse sbagliato con Quinn. Certo, non poteva darle la felicità dei sensi ma a Quinn non importava, non dopo aver avuto Beth. Che volesse frequentare il giudice Evans era fuori discussione per lui, come poteva provare qualcosa verso uno degli uomini che le avevano tolto la figlia?  
La sera prima lo aveva velatamente rimproverato per il suo legame con Sebastian, anche se non era successo niente tra loro, solo sorrisi, le solite battute del guascone ma gli sembrava di cogliervi una punta di melanconia e di segretezza che però spariva quando Sebastian si ritrovava con Blaine o con Santana Lopez, come se loro due fossero a conoscenza di qualcosa che lui non doveva sapere. E … non era la stessa cosa, Quinn non poteva mettere sullo stesso piano il suo amore per Sebastian con il semplice desiderio che provava verso il giudice Evans, era impensabile.  
<< Problemi in paradiso? >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre buttava la seconda pergamena, quel giorno non riusciva minimamente a concentrarsi sul lavoro. << No, solamente Quinn che si è incapricciata di uno dei tuoi amici >> rispose lui, aveva toccato il fondo se confessava a Sebastian i suoi problemi coniugali. << Chi di grazia? >> gli chiese Sebastian con un sorriso. << Evans, ma tranquillo, parlerò con Quinn ed eviteremo uno scandalo >> rispose lui, non voleva scandali,prima Quinn doveva riprendersi Beth poi avrebbe sopportato tutto. << Non la fotti abbastanza Harwood? Se è per questo non preoccuparti: Sam vive di leggende cavalleresche ma non è così cretino da voler imitare Lancillotto, credo >> e nel sentire quelle parole divenne scarlatto: Sebastian credeva che tra lui e Quinn … ma non era successo nulla tra loro, nemmeno durante la prima notte di nozze quando si erano limitati ad un bacio sulla bocca, un bacio che lo aveva lasciato indifferente.  
<< Non è quello il problema, noi … insomma … non voglio che stia con lui >> disse lui alzandosi dalla sua sedia, Quinn era pur sempre sua moglie e fin da bambino aveva appreso che sua moglie gli avrebbe dovuto obbedienza e fedeltà. << Aspetta Thad, tu non ti sei mai fottuto tua moglie? >> chiese Sebastian, era così evidente che stava per ridere ma lui almeno aveva tentato, da quel che sapeva Sebastian non aveva mai toccato una donna.  
<< Solo la prima notte e … è complicato Sebastian, ma non voglio che lui le stia vicino >> rispose mentre si avvicinava a Sebastian, avrebbe protetto quel segreto di Quinn, si sarebbero protetti a vicenda per quel che serviva. << Fammi capire: tu vuoi finire nel mio letto e non vuoi che Quinn provi quello di Sam dal momento che tu non te la fotti? >> gli domandò Sebastian che aveva poggiato le sue mani sul suo viso, quanto gli era mancato quel contatto, quanto gli era mancato Sebastian. << Esatto, tra noi c’è stato amore, quello di Quinn è solo un desiderio carnale >> tentò di ribattere. << Tutto questo è molto egoista, lo sai vero? >> chiese l’altro prima di chinarsi sulle sue labbra, quanto gli erano mancate quelle labbra, quanto gli era mancato Sebastian, peccato che così non risolvevano nulla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Santana è spagnola in senso lato pertanto la sua regina non è Anna di Danimarca, regina pluridecorata di corna dal consorte, ma Margherita d'Austria.  
> L'aviazione è considerata la cavalleria dell'aria, a Colorado Springs c'è un'accademia militare dell'aviazione, Hunter viene da Colorado Springs, quindi Hunter è nella cavalleria, sillogismo perfetto


	11. First Arrest

Finn avrebbe preferito andare da solo ma Kurt si era opposto e quando Kurt decideva di fare qualcosa cascasse il cielo lui sarebbe riuscito nel suo intento.  
Il capo della guarnigione inviata da Edimburgo e che si era staccata dal corteo reale a Livingstone era il capitano Damien Fraser che sembrava conoscere alquanto bene i tre giudici.  
Kurt lo aveva visto chiacchierare con Sam Evans, ridere con Blaine, il suo Blaine, e scambiarsi confidenze con Sebastian Smythe come se li conoscesse da tempo. << Conosci da tempo il capitano? >> aveva chiesto mentre si trovavano vicino la Bannane Cave. << Damien era un caro amico di una vecchia conoscenza di Sebastian >> gli spiegò Blaine con un sorriso. << Solo una vecchia conoscenza? >> chiese mentre i soldati entravano per primi dentro la grotta, un’altra parte della guarnigione stava pattugliando quella che era una possibile uscita. Non aveva viaggiato o era vissuto in grandi città ma era abbastanza smaliziato per comprendere.  
<< Molto di più, Hunter Clarington era … non sta a me dirlo ma … non dovevano lasciarsi in quel modo >> rispose l’altro che si girò ad osservare dietro di sé dove Thad seguiva Sebastian che stava battibeccando con Jake, sicuramente per la solita questione. << Perché? Cosa accadde? >> aveva visto il giudice Smythe, probabilmente era stata a causa di una sua infedeltà. << Gli dichiarò il suo amore, e il giorno dopo lo mise alla porta. Fui io a dover spiegare ad Hunter che era finita, era così furioso, minacciò di volerci sfidare a duello, di denunciarci ma soprattutto voleva parlargli. Da un giorno all’altro Sebastian si è rifiutato di vederlo o anche solo di parlargli >> gli spiegò l’altro, c’era dell’altro ma Kurt non indagò, non erano affari suoi ed era evidente che a Blaine non piaceva parlarne.  
<< E tu invece? >> chiese, era curioso, voleva sapere tutto dell’altro. << Io … ho avuto due storie importanti, uno era … >> stava per dire i due nomi quando uno dei soldati urlò.  
<< Cosa succede? >> e Finn si avvicinò a lui per proteggerlo, da quando erano partiti da Dumbarton Finn cercava sempre di proteggerlo, avrebbe dovuto scrivere a suo padre Burt affinché spiegasse a Finn un paio di concetti.  
<< Che succede McAndrew? >> chiese il capitano Fraser superandoli di corsa. << My lord, è orrendo! Ci sono dei cadaveri lì dentro e … John ha urtato un vaso pieno di visceri, Jack sta vomitando in un angolo e … sembra un racconto tedesco >> disse il soldato e Kurt si ritrovò per la prima volta ad invidiare Brittany che era rimasta a casa, era troppo orrendo per essere reale.  
<< Non m’importa McAndrew, andate là dentro e se trovate qualcuno arrestatelo, al processo penseranno Anderson, Evans e Smythe, che fortuna rivedersi qui! Chi devo uccidere per finire in un così allegro paesino? >> ordinò Fraser, e fu l’ultima parte del discorso a inquietarlo, cosa diamine era accaduto perché Blaine si ritrovasse a Balloch? Blaine sembrò averlo capito perché l’abbracciò di slanciò baciandogli i capelli e rassicurandolo.  
Sapeva che era una situazione d’emergenza eppure si sentiva bene tra le braccia di Blaine. Avrebbe voluto baciarlo ma non erano soli e non poteva, maledetta morale, maledetta la legge che gl’impediva di amare chi voleva.

 

  
Da quando sei anni e mezzo prima Marley Rose si era trasferita a casa loro non aveva fatto che tramare per un matrimonio. Quando Jake aveva aperto gli occhi e compreso che lei e Sebastian non si sarebbero sposati, aveva dovuto soffrire le dodici fatiche di Ercole per riuscire ad ottenere un bacio sulla guancia, lei aveva deciso che avrebbe trovato delle mogli a tutti e tre.  
Ogni settimana il martedì mentre cenavano infatti se ne usciva con “ Avete passato i venti, perché uno di voi non sposa Santana? ", frase che aveva ripetuto anche davanti ad Hunter Clarington, a Jeremiah e a Lucy. Non che non le piacessero, ma Blaine, Sebastian e Santana meritavano di meglio. E Thad Harwood era certamente il meglio per Sebastian, avrebbe preferito che Mrs Quinn Harwood s’interessasse a Santana ma non era accaduto, anzi la bionda sembrava apprezzare Sam che lei voleva far sposare a una delle sue amiche di Edimburgo. E aveva l’impressione di aver già visto Mrs Harwood ma non riusciva a ricordare dove, però quello era un volto familiare. Quando quella mattina aveva visto Damien Fraser aveva sperato che ci fosse anche Hunter Clarington con loro ma non era accaduto, un vero peccato perché Beth lo adorava.  
Blaine era stato sorpreso, in senso positivo di vedere Damien e gli aveva rivolto un'unica domanda prima che Thad li raggiungesse, ossia se aveva notizie di Hunter. Non pensava più a Jeremiah da anni, ma ogni tanto il pensiero tornava a Eli e per fortuna Damien era stato molto comprensivo e si era assunto l’incarico di recapitare quella lettera. Non era la prima volta che prendeva simili iniziative senza consultare Sebastian ma non era stato il guascone quello che aveva dovuto organizzare una spiegazione sufficiente e che si era preso in cambio una scarica di contumelie, di minacce, di implorazioni e persino di pianti.  
Era ora che pensasse anche a sé e alla sua felicità, e la sua felicità era Kurt Hummel. Odiava mentirgli ma quella non era la sua storia, vi era solo stato tirato dentro a forza, e se Kurt voleva delle spiegazioni avrebbe dovuto chiederle all’altro, e scontrarsi con il muro che Sebastian aveva eretto.  
<< Damien era un caro amico di una vecchia conoscenza di Sebastian >> gli spiegò cercando di sorridere. << Solo una vecchia conoscenza? >> chiese Kurt, la Bannane Cave era più inquietante di quanto credesse e gli venne spontaneo stringere la mano di Kurt tra la sua e l’altro gli sorrise di rimando.  
<< Molto di più, Hunter Clarington era … non sta a me dirlo ma … non dovevano lasciarsi in quel modo >> dietro di lui Jake e Sebastian stavano discutendo di quello che era accaduto sei anni prima, come ogni volta in quel mese. << Perché? Cosa accadde? >> la domanda più difficile e prima di rispondere si morse il labbro nervoso << Gli dichiarò il suo amore, e il giorno dopo lo mise alla porta. Fui io a dover spiegare ad Hunter che era finita, era così furioso, minacciò di volerci sfidare a duello, di denunciarci ma soprattutto voleva parlargli. Da un giorno all’altro Sebastian si è rifiutato di vederlo o anche solo di parlargli >> e sapeva il motivo, un motivo così stupido e così sensato: “ sono innamorato di lui ma non posso innamorarmi di nessuno dopo padre Nicodemus quindi è finita, parlargli tu Blaine “ gli aveva detto l’altro prima di cominciare a concupire almeno la metà dei paggi del principe ereditario.  
<< E tu invece? >> gli chiese Kurt e lui rimase in silenzio. Jeremiah era stata una storia importante e aveva perseverato anche se il biondo non piaceva a nessuno a casa, ed Eli … Eli era stato solo uno sfogo, con lui sfogava la sua carnalità e basta e andava bene a entrambi. Stava per spiegar tutto a Kurt, con lui si sentiva portato alla sincerità tranne per quella lodevole eccezione che riguardava perché erano stati trasferiti ma quello era un segreto di tutti loro.  
<< Non m’importa McAndrew, andate là dentro e se trovate qualcuno arrestatelo, al processo penseranno Anderson, Evans e Smythe, che fortuna rivedersi qui! Chi devo uccidere per finire in un così allegro paesino? >> maledetto Fraser e la sua parlantina sciolta pensò nel vedere gli occhi di Kurt sgranarsi per la sorpresa, doveva salvare la considerazione che l’altro aveva per lui. Veloce lo abbracciò mentre sentivano dei rumori di lotta e gli baciò i capelli, avrebbe voluto baciare le sue labbra ma non era soli e sapeva che Damien riusciva a diventare cieco a comando ma non poteva garantire per gli altri soldati. Era così vicino, e il buio li avrebbe protetti, forse poteva azzardare si disse, poco prima che i rumori divenissero più insistenti.  
Damien Fraser, re Giacomo aveva un umorismo invero bizzarro, come tutta la sua persona si disse mentre entrava nella Bannane Cave con gli altri. Lo stesso Damien che era amico di Hunter Clarington e che una volta li aveva trovati in uno stanzino di Holywrood mentre … erano impegnati.  
Per sua fortuna l’altro non aveva detto nulla, nemmeno quella mattina, si erano limitati a dei luoghi comuni e poi aveva visto Thad. Aveva sussurrato qualcosa a Santana, lei aveva riso e poi si era presentato agli altri. Lassù qualcuno doveva amarlo davvero perché Jake lo aveva subito affiancato e come ogni aprile da sei anni gli aveva rivolto le solite domande su Marley. Non l’aveva mai nemmeno sfiorata, il solo pensiero era capace di farlo stare male, ma l’altro insisteva, non aveva ancora compreso che era stato tutto un inganno per convincerlo a  dichiararsi, quanta pazienza ci voleva al giorno d’oggi.  
<< Conosci Fraser? >> gli chiese Thad dopo che Jake raggiunse gli altri che erano appostati dall’altra parte della Bannane Cave. << E’ una lunga storia Harwood >>, non aveva alcuna intenzione di raccontargli di Hunter e di tutto il resto. << So che abbiamo poco tempo, ma credo di avere il diritto di sapere >>disse l’altro. No, Harwood non aveva alcun diritto, forse perché lui stesso quella sera l’aveva defraudato di ogni diritto d’amore sulla sua persona, Thad non lo sapeva ma non era stato l’unico all’epoca, era impossibile visto quello che era costretto a fare ma l’aveva protetto, e con lui anche Blaine. << No, ti basti sapere che conosceva una persona che conoscevo >>, era la stessa spiegazione che aveva dato a Blaine quando entrambi avevano quindici anni “ meglio io che loro “, odiava spiegarsi e sperò che Thad facesse cadere il discorso.  
<< Non m’importa McAndrew, andate là dentro e se trovate qualcuno arrestatelo, al processo penseranno Anderson, Evans e Smythe, che fortuna rivedersi qui! Chi devo uccidere per finire in un così allegro paesino? >> Fraser, lui e la sua dannata bocca. Per un secondo gli parve di rivivere quella sera, l’altro che lo fronteggiava, il colpo di pistola e poi … il pugnale che entrava e usciva e il suo desiderio di vendicarsi, di lui, degli altri, di tutto quello che gli avevano fatto. << Parli sempre troppo Damien, anche Hunter lo diceva, parli troppo e a sproposito >> lo riprese mentre i rumori di lotta s’identificavano. << E tu invece non parli abbastanza Smythe … ti lascio rovinato e solamente con Anderson a scaldarti il letto e ti ritrovo arrogante come sempre e con un nuovo … mignon, dite così in Francia vero? >>, Fraser, perché diamine non stava mai zitto si chiese mentre alcuni dei soldati trascinavano un uomo sui cinquant’anni, dai capelli bianchi e dalla pelle pallida come se non vedesse la luce del sole da anni e che li guardò tutti con odio.

 

Quinn aveva bisogno di parlare con Puck ma siccome Kurt era andato con i soldati era rimasta l’unica persona in grado di badare alla sartoria. Si stava annoiando quando vide Brittany e miss Santana entrare ridacchiando. Aveva occhi per vedere lei e l’assenza di carnalità nella sua vide le fece ben comprendere che miss Santana stava cercando di corrompere l’innocente Brittany Pierce. Almeno lei non si sarebbe lamentata quando Kurt la prima notte di nozze non l’avrebbe toccata si disse, ed era certa che non avrebbe avuto nulla da ridire su una relazione di sua moglie con una donna.  
<< Brittany, io devo tornare a casa per … controllare la corrispondenza, sapete Thad è rimasto in contatto con diversi amici e si scrivono quasi ogni settimana. Avvisa Kurt che cercherò di tornare il prima possibile >> e detto questo uscì lasciando sole le due donne.  
Ebbe fortuna perché Puck era solo, la gogna era vuota e lui stava ricontrollando il patibolo in vista delle future esecuzioni. Per un secondo le parve di tornare ai tempi della loro storia, quando andava a vedere le esecuzioni e lui controllava sempre che fosse presente.  
<< Jake? Marley? Beth? >> chiese nell’udire un rumore di passi e lei finalmente trovò il coraggio: << No, sono io, Quinn Fabray >> disse, era strano utilizzare il suo cognome da nubile, veramente strano.  
L’altro alzò subito gli occhi e rimase ad osservarla. << Dimmi perché sei venuta qui >> le disse solo. << Thad è stato trasferito e io sono andata con lui >>, Puck doveva ignorare quanto lei e Thad avevano lavorato per arrivare fin lì a Balloch. << E siete finiti proprio qui Quinn? Qui dove ci sono io? Dove c’è Beth? >> le chiese lui, incalzandola. << Una coincidenza, e ti ringrazio per non aver tradito il nostro segreto >> gli disse ed era sincera. << Non sono io ad fatto una pessima figura Quinn, ma tu, hai sentito Lopez >>, e aveva ragione, era stata snaturata e folle a credere che non avrebbe più pensato a Beth. << Forse, solo … potrò vederla talvolta? >> chiese timidamente. << La vedi, e non dirle chi sei, Lopez e Rose ti farebbero la pelle >> la salutò lui e lei corse a casa.  
Arrivata trovò una lettera e veloce si sedette e lesse il mittente: Nick Duval. Lui e Thad si scambiavano lettere ogni settimana e Thad le permetteva di leggerle e di aprirle in sua assenza così anche quel giorno aprì la missiva. La prima parte erano notizie prive d’importanza ma la seconda era un’autentica rivelazione. E così era quello il motivo per cui Anderson, Evans, Smythe e tutti gli altri erano a Balloch. E Thad non doveva saperlo.  
Controllò che la terza pagina della lettera non suonasse bizzarra e veloce ripose il foglio nel suo corsetto, l’avrebbe sistemato poi tra la sua biancheria e Thad non lo avrebbe mai saputo.  
Thad si chiese per l’ennesima volta perché. Perché si era ostinato a voler rientrare nella vita di Sebastian, perché aveva sposato Quinn e soprattutto perché sembrava che Sebastian, Blaine e Sam Evans conoscessero il capitano Damien Fraser. Specialmente Sebastian. Li aveva sentiti scherzare mentre si avviavano verso la Bannane Cave e aveva riconosciuto i morsi della gelosia. Forse avevano ragione Quinn e Sebastian: voleva troppo, li voleva entrambi ma in maniera differente e non appena uno dei due fuggiva lui correva dietro per riprenderlo. E Jake Puckermann.  
Il meticcio non gli era particolarmente simpatico ma rimase sorpreso nel sentirli discutere di miss Marley Rose. << Basta che la fai stare zitta la sera, non la sopporto più: se avessi saputo che era così petulante non l’avrei mai assecondata >>, e quello cosa c’entrava adesso si chiese mentre l’altro rispondeva per poi raggiungere gli altri soldati che si trovavano davanti l’altra entrata.  
<< Conosci Fraser? >> gli chiese quando rimasero relativamente soli. << E’ una lunga storia Harwood >> lo freddò l’altro, Sebastian non aveva mai amato parlare della sua vita, ricordava bene quel dettaglio << So che abbiamo poco tempo, ma credo di avere il diritto di sapere >> disse, lo aveva amato e meritava di sapere qualcosa ma la verità era che temeva di sentire che nella vita del guascone ci fosse stato qualcun altro, non un amico come Blaine ma qualcuno che l’altro aveva amato << No, ti basti sapere che conosceva una persona che conoscevo >>, e quella risposta diceva tutto, e niente. Poteva trattarsi di un collega, di un amico degli altri, o di un amante.  
<< Non m’importa McAndrew, andate là dentro e se trovate qualcuno arrestatelo, al processo penseranno Anderson, Evans e Smythe, che fortuna rivedersi qui! Chi devo uccidere per finire in un così allegro paesino? >> e quelle parole, lui sapeva solo che gli altri erano stati trasferiti, non conosceva i dettagli ma Nick gli aveva scritto assicurandogli che entro un mese avrebbe scoperto tutto. << Parli sempre troppo Damien, anche Hunter lo diceva, parli troppo e a sproposito >> Hunter, e così era questo il nome si disse, sentiva quasi confusamente dei rumori di lotta. << E tu invece non parli abbastanza Smythe … ti lascio rovinato e solamente con Anderson a scaldarti il letto e ti ritrovo arrogante come sempre e con un nuovo … mignon, dite così in Francia vero? >> stava per rispondere quando l’altro scattò in avanti e videro i prigionieri: rimase sorpreso dalla pelle pallida e da quegli occhi di puro odio, li avevano finalmente trovati quei mostri.


	12. First Torture

La notizia della cattura del clan Bean si era propagata in fretta per Balloch nonostante il giudice Evans avesse ordinato che nulla trapelasse, sfortuna volle che Jacob ben Isreal fosse in libertà e pertanto ne approfittò per narrare l’evento sulla sua gazzetta, il ché gli valse un giorno in più alla gogna e qualche frustata di cui s’incarico Jake Puckermann perché suo fratello Noah era impegnato con i Bean.  
Per sua fortuna era bastato che li identificassero e lui e Finn ne avevano riconosciuti sicuramente tre di loro, sebbene quasi tutti ne avessero paura. Kurt ancora non comprendeva come fosse riuscito a mostrarsi impassibile di fronte a quei mostri, vi era riuscito solo perché Blaine era accanto a lui e l’aveva confortato.  
E ora si trovava nella piazza principale con gli altri quando vide Blaine uscire visibilmente turbato, infatti il moro l’abbracciò di slancio senza curarsi di Brittany che era a pochi passi da loro e stava discutendo con miss Santana, o meglio ogni tre secondi miss Santana le sussurrava qualcosa all’orecchio e la bionda ridacchiava felice, tra le braccia stringeva lord Tubbington che quel giorno appariva quasi più grasso del solito.  
<< Come sta andando l’interrogatorio? >> chiese quando l’altro si staccò dall’abbracciò, Finn stava discutendo con Jacob ben Israel e Rachel guardava ostentatamente per terra. << Non come dovrebbe, Sebastian li sta minacciando da mezz’ora di ricorrere alla tortura se non confessano e non cedono, nessuno di loro, nemmeno i bambini >> rispose l’altro passandosi una mano tra i capelli.  
<< Prima o poi confesseranno, ne sono sicuro e grazie per aver fatto giustizia >> disse prendendo una mano dell’altro tra le sue, era tutto così bello, se solo fossero stati soli. << E’ il nostro lavoro Kurt >> rispose l’altro prima di girarsi e tornare in tribunale. Aveva fatto pochi passi che si fermò, rimase immobile per qualche attimo prima di tornare su i suoi passi, e poi accadde. Veloce lo aveva stretto tra le braccia e gli aveva stampato un bacio sulla guancia, un po’ troppo vicino alla bocca però, se fossero stati soli molto probabilmente lo avrebbe realmente baciato sulla bocca.  
Brittany aveva seguito tutta la scena con un grande sorriso, Kurt aveva trovato qualcuno da amare e che non era troppo invadente come Chandler Kiehl o insipido come Adam il quale era anche inglese, e lei era felice per il suo fidanzato ed era certa che lui lo sarebbe stato se avesse saputo di lei e Santana. Santana era dolce e comprensiva e lei non avrebbe mai tradito il suo segreto perché le voleva bene. Santana era sempre presente e sorrideva, con lei sorrideva sempre e la copriva di piccole attenzioni, attenzioni di cui Kurt non si curava perché per quanto fosse buono e gentile non poteva capire.  
Rimase ad osservare il suo fidanzato diventare scarlatto e il giudice Anderson che tornava veloce in tribunale e raggiunse Kurt. << Te lo dicevo io che era come te >> gli disse quando fu abbastanza vicina. Lei era felice per due motivi: aveva Santana e Kurt era felice e tutto passava in secondo piano.

 

  
Blaine si dette mentalmente del decerebrato, dell’incosciente, dell’imprudente e dello stupido per quello che aveva appena fatto. Aveva baciato Kurt sulla guancia, vicino alla bocca. Tanto valeva allora baciarlo direttamente sulla bocca e poi accendersi il rogo come sodomita. Lui, che era sempre stato discreto aveva dato spettacolo davanti a tutti ma era accaduto perché aveva i nervi quasi distrutti dall’interrogatorio.  
Le avevano provate tutte per farli confessare ed evitare loro la tortura ma niente, nessuno dei Bean confessava, Puck aveva mostrato loro persino gli oggetti che il tribunale del re aveva giudicato troppo pericolosi ma avevano ricevuto in cambio solo maledizioni e imprecazioni varie.  
Dopo un po’ non aveva retto e aveva confessato agli altri che usciva a prendere un po’ d’aria, ed era sicuro che Thad lo stesse invidiando profondamente ma c’era un altro motivo, non poteva perdere il controllo, non dopo tutto il lavoro che aveva fatto su sé stesso.  
Non appena era stato nuovamente alla luce del sole aveva immediatamente individuato Kurt tra tutti gli altri, vi erano anche Brittany, che conversava con Santana che lentamente stava tessendo la sua tela da sedutrice come una novella Aracne, Finn Hudson e sua moglie, Marley era accanto a Beth e stava chiacchierando con la moglie di Thad, era sempre più sicuro di averla incontrata in un’occasione che non aveva nulla a che fare con il suo lavoro solo che non ricordava quale fosse.  
E lo aveva fatto, prima lo aveva abbracciato di slancio, poi aveva fatto per tornare in tribunale ma come l’ultimo dei cretini era tornato su i suoi passi e lo aveva baciato sulla guancia.  
Si stava ancora maledicendo quando sentì delle urla, Sebastian e Sam dovevano essersi annoiati di sentire imprecazioni e maledizioni. Quando entrò nella stanza degli interrogatori infatti vide quel che si aspettava: la vita spagnola usata sulla donna più anziana, il paternoster spagnolo per gli uomini e la treccia per le donne più giovani, solo i bambini rimanevano seduti a guardarli con odi. Quelle urla gli facevano male eppure sapeva che erano per il loro bene, che li stavano aiutando e che se avessero confessato immediatamente non sarebbe accaduto nulla di tutto quello.  
<< Sei arrivato, io e Sebastian usciamo per avvisare Jake che deve dare il cambio a Puck >> lo avvisò Sam prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso l’uscita. << Trattali bene Blaine, e bada ad Harwood, è il suo primo interrogatorio >>, vi era una leggera nota di derisione mentre Sebastian e Puck uscivano da quella stanza lasciandolo solo con Thad e i Bean.  
Sam uscì velocemente da lì, odiava la tortura che non rientrava nel suo ideale cavalleresco ma era la legge a ordinarla, lui era un giudice e pertanto era un obbligo per lui obbedire alla legge. Vide Quinn Harwood che stava parlando con Marley e la piccola Beth prima che la donna gli si avvicinasse con passo deciso. << Mrs Harwood >> la donna gli aveva chiesto come dovesse comportarsi ma lui non era tipo da tradire i suoi amici, e la prova ne era quello che lui, Puck e Jake avevano fatto quindi si era limitato a suggerirle di portare pazienza. << Giudice Evans, io so >> disse non appena fu abbastanza vicina da non farsi udire da altri. << Cosa sapete? >> chiese sorpreso. << So perché siete stati tutti trasferiti qui a Balloch >> rivelò la bionda.  
Lo aveva fatto per un amico, ed … era stato lui a proporre di liberarsi in quel modo del corpo e grazie alle sue imitazioni vi erano riusciti e ora lei sapeva. << Solamente non capisco perché vi abbiano solo trasferito ma state tranquillo, non dirò nulla a mio marito >> disse poco prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia per poi raggiungere Rachel Hudson. Non avrebbe parlato ma lui ricordava bene le parole di Blaine mentre Santana applicava pezze bagnate sulla fronte di Sebastian e Marley puliva il sangue: “ vomitava e non voleva che lo toccassi “, “ i graffi, aveva ferite ovunque “ e la più terribile “ gli colava sangue, gli colava sangue sulle cosce e aveva solo tredici anni “. E per un secondo si era immaginato Steven nella stessa scuola e aveva giurato che non gli sarebbe accaduta la stessa cosa, per quello aveva fatto tutto quello, per il suo fratellino.  
Raggiunse Santana che gli sorrise vittoriosa, a quanto sembrava si era subito consolata di Elaine per sua fortuna. Nessuno di loro aveva amato quella ragazza castana, tantomeno Beth che era stata esplicita: o Lucy o nessuna. << Funziona la tua rete Saffo? >> le chiese avvicinandosi a lei. << Tanto quanto la tua Encolpio >> gli rispose lei tagliente, maledetto il giorno che lui e Blaine le avevano letto il Satirycon. << E la biondina è già caduta? >> le chiese indicando Brittany Pierce che era con il suo fidanzato, aveva visto individui più virili tra i castrati della cappella reale. << E’ solo questione di tempo, si fida di me,e  tu invece? Il piccolo Thad ha già provato il tuo materasso o ti divertirti ancora con Blaine … e me? >> gli chiese l’altra, entrambi sapevano che era un sistema più divertente di sfogare la rabbia, null’altro.  
<< Dammi tempo, è tutto complicato Lopez >> rispose nel vedere Puck che aveva preso in braccio Beth, e perché la moglie di Thad li stava guardando in quella maniera, a metà tra l’invidia e la tristezza? << Lo so bene, perché accontentarsi di uno quando puoi averci tutti? >> chiese l’altra con un sorriso mentre non perdeva di vista Brittany. Avere tutti, era un’idea possibile, come ad Edimburgo quando gli era sufficiente schioccare le dita e metà della corte era pronta a gettarsi nel suo letto, Hunter Clarington correva come un fulmine e persino Blaine era sempre disponibile a passare una sera con lui. E la stessa Santana, prima s’insultavano ognuno nella propria lingua e un attimo dopo erano contro il muro, lui che le alzava le gonne e lei che gli abbassava le brache.  
Stava per risponderle quando vide Thad che stava conversando con Hudson, no, tutto ma quello no si disse mentre lo raggiungeva veloce. << Harwood! Dove hai lasciato Anderson? >> chiese, anche gli altri si erano accorti dell’assenza di Blaine. << Con i prigionieri, non corre alcun pericolo, tranquillo >> rispose l’altro, dolce e ingenuo Thad, non era Blaine quello in pericolo. << Tu hai lasciato Anderson da solo, con i prigionieri e con i miei oggetti? >> chiese Puck preoccupato, lui era pronto a correre. << Certamente, cosa c’è di male? >> domandò Thad, si era innamorato di un incosciente, ecco l’amara verità.

 

  
Quinn aveva lavorato poco quel giorno e poi aveva seguito Kurt, le parole della lettera di Nick Duval ancora impresse nella sua mente. Vi era ancora qualcosa di strano per quello che era realmente accaduto.  
Per un crimine tale sarebbero dovuti essere tutti morti e sepolti in terra sconsacrata per quella morte, eppure erano vivi, gli uomini mantenevano le loro cariche e né  miss Santana né miss Marley le apparivano turbate o in ansia. Aveva parlato con miss Marley che aveva Beth accanto e la castana aveva eluso con astuzia le sue domande sul perché avessero lasciato Edimburgo.  
Thad non doveva sapere nulla, dubitava che avrebbe smesso di amare il giudice Smythe una volta scoperto che era un assassino ma era sicura che si sarebbe arrabbiato con lei per avergli nascosto la verità e lei non desiderava sentire dei rimproveri, anche se li meritava.  
Vide il giudice Anderson baciare sulla guancia Kurt, un po’ troppo vicino alla bocca a suo parere, e poi Brittany Pierce sorridere, entro la fine del mese quelle ragazza avrebbe avuto più corna della regina Anna, era pronta a scommetterci la sua piccola fortuna. E anche Kurt avrebbe avuto la sua dose di corna perché le voci su Santana Lopez le sembravano vere, la spagnola stava concupendo Brittany, era così evidente, e rimase sorpresa nel vederla conversare con il giudice Smythe, vi era qualcosa di starno nel loro modo di parlare, sembrava una sfida costante si disse.  
Lei stava aspettando Sam e per sua fortuna Thad non si vedeva pertanto nel vederlo uscire dal tribunale, i capelli biondi erano così evidenti, gli andò incontro pensando a quello che gli avrebbe detto. << Mrs Harwood >> la salutò, forse era ora di diventare una seconda Ginevra, o una Isotta.  
<< Giudice Evans, io so >> disse, le erano sufficienti quelle parole e infatti notò che l’altro s’irrigidiva, era un bell’uomo il giudice Evans e si disse che doveva controllare meglio come la guardava. << Cosa sapete? >> chiese Sam Evans sorpreso. << So perché siete stati tutti trasferiti qui a Balloch >> rivelò lei, voleva delle risposte, poi avrebbe avuto Beth e tutto quello sarebbe finito, lei e sua figlia, insieme e lontane da quel villaggio, Thad avrebbe certamente compreso le sue motivazioni.<< Non capisco perché vi abbiano solo trasferito ma state tranquillo, non dirò nulla a mio marito >> disse poco prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia, quella era la parte più strana di tutto quel caso e lei era determinata a scoprire perché.  
L’altro stava per dirle qualcosa quando vide Thad che li stava fissando e veloce si allontanò dal giudice Evans e per sua fortuna Thad si fermò a parlare con Finn Huddson evitandola ostentatamente. Non si sorprese nel vederlo parlare con il giudice Smythe ma s’inquietò nel vedere che Puck li aveva raggiunti e dopo qualche parola tutti loro stavano tornando velocemente verso il tribunale.  
Thad Harwood credeva che se tutto quello fosse proseguito probabilmente lui avrebbe vomitato lì sulle pietre del tribunale. Sapeva che la tortura era ammessa e praticata durante interrogatori simili e specialmente per siffatti misfatti ma non si era mai chiesto come avrebbe reagito se avesse visto all’opera il carnefice.  
E aveva avuto la risposta, stava reagendo come se non avesse mai visto la violenza, eppure in Nuova Spagna ne aveva viste di cose e sapeva che era una violenza necessaria, che era giusto comportarsi in quella maniera ma era orrendo.  
Noah Puckermann non era una persona malvagia, o che godesse delle pene che infliggeva, solamente credeva nella giustizia e anche Sebastian e Sam erano impalcabili, gli era sembrato di sentirli ridacchiare ma non ne era certo e si ritrovò ad invidiare Blaine che era uscito con il pretesto di avvisare Hudson che entro breve avrebbero avuto le confessioni. Non ne era persuaso perché fino a quel momento nessuno dei membri del clan aveva confessato ma le prove c’erano ed era solo questione di tempo si disse mentre si detergeva il sudore. << Tutto bene Harwood? >> gli chiese Sebastian seduto accanto a lui e che seguiva tutta la scena con noia, come se fosse abituato a simili scene. << Certo, solo … >> , non voleva passare per un codardo ma era difficile per lui restare impassibile. << Primo processo Thad? È un po’ come l’amore, una volta imparato non si dimentica più >> gli rispose Sebastian con un sorriso mentre sentivano Blaine che li stava raggiungendo.  
La lettera di Nick era piena d’interessanti banalità, come la notizia che David aveva deciso che era che si sposasse e aveva scritto a suo padre di trovargli una moglie ma l’altro gli aveva promesso delle rivelazioni, e non aveva letto nulla di così interessante.  
<< Sei arrivato, io e Sebastian usciamo per avvisare Jake che deve dare il cambio a Puck >> avvisò Sam prima di alzarsi e dirigersi verso l’uscita seguito da Sebastian. << Trattali bene Blaine, e bada ad Harwood, è il suo primo interrogatorio >>, era derisione quella? Non ebbe il tempo di farsi quella domanda perché anche Puck uscì, doveva parlare con Jake a proposito del matrimonio del meticcio con Marley rose a quanto ricordava. << se non ti senti a tuo agio puoi uscire, tranquillo, non scapperanno >> gli assicurò Blaine e non aveva finito di parlare che era già uscito.  
Non gli era sembrata una cattiva idea, aveva bisogno d’aria, almeno finché Sebastian non gli fece quelle domande, la preoccupazione nella sua voce saliva ad ogni domanda e non era perché aveva visto Quinn accanto a Sam Evans, c’era dell’altro.  
E comprese cos’era quell’altro quando rientrarono tutti, possibile che una persona buona e gentile come Blaine nascondesse un simile segreto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche gli scozzesi erano pieni di pregiudizi verso gli inglesi  
> Aracne, il mito greco sull'origine dei ragni


	13. First Execution

Era stato deciso, su ordine del giudice Blaine Anderson, del giudice Samuel Evans e del giudice Sebastian Smythe, giudici del tribunale di re Giacomo VI do Scozia e I d’Inghilterra, re d’irlanda, di Francia, ecc … Defensor Fidei e mille altre cose che per i reati di: omicidio, cannibalismo, furto, resistenza all’autorità regia e per uso carnale delle proprie sorelle, Alexander “ Sawney ” Bean, giardiniere, e la sua famiglia composta da cinquanta membri, incluso il sunnominato Alexander Bean, erano condannati, gli uomini alla perdita delle mani e delle gambe senza che poi venga loro prestato aiuto mentre le donne sono condannate al rogo finché morte non sopraggiunga. Così diceva l’ordinanza che il cancelliere Thad Harwood aveva scritto il giorno prima e che ora Finn stava leggendo a casa sua a Rachel, Kurt e a Brittany che erano seduti sulle sedie, lord Tubbington gironzolava tra loro quasi compiaciuto.  
<< E ora? >> chiese Rachel quando suo marito smise di leggere. << Ora siamo liberi, e se volete andremo a vedere l’esecuzione. << Domenica dopo la messa, vero? >> chiese Brittany. << Si dice funziona Brittany, ma si, dopo di quella >> la riprese Kurt con un sorriso indulgente sul volto.  
Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a quello che era successo la sera prima quando Blaine lo aveva avvisato e gli venne spontaneo sorridere. Era sera, era buio e nessuno poteva vederli, forse per questo era stato così facile per entrambi prima abbracciarsi, tra le braccia di Blaine si sentiva protetto come mai gli era accaduto, e poi cercarsi, lentamente e senza alcuna fretta.  
Quando le labbra di Blaine si erano unite alle sue Kurt aveva saputo con assoluta certezza che Blaine ci sarebbe sempre stato per lui, che non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato e soprattutto che non era interessato al suo passato, no, lui voleva Blaine, e Blaine voleva lui, cosa c’era di tanto complicato?  
Era stato tutto così veloce ma era quando si erano separati entrambi ansimavano e avevano chiarito che si erano separati solo per riprendere fiato perché Blaine lo aveva baciato ancora, ancora e ancora.  
Ma non doveva pensarci, non mentre era con Rachel, Finn e soprattutto Brittany. << E’ proprio necessaria? >> chiese Rachel, era stata così presa dalla lettura che non si era nemmeno resa conto che lord Tubbington stava tirando i fili del suo vestito.  
<< Abbiamo alternative? Purtroppo no, sono sicuro che Puck avrà molto da fare >> rispose Finn, era stato difficile ma alla fine avevano ottenuto giustizia.  
Brittany non sapeva cosa pensare, avrebbe rivisto Santana e Santana era così buona con lei, sempre pronta a ridere alle sue battute e le piaceva lord Tubbington. Con Santana si sentiva bene, solo la mora riusciva a farla sentire intelligente e importante, e Brittany non avrebbe mai tradito la sua fiducia, mai.

 

Era stato difficile, come ogni volta si disse Sam osservando Blaine che era alla sua sinistra e Sebastian che era alla sua destra.   
Blaine stava perdendo il controllo sempre più di frequente e lo avevano dovuto trascinare via da lì prima che … meglio non pensarci si disse, meglio non pensare all’espressione rilassata che aveva mentre con tutta la calma del mondo stava allungando uno degli uomini Bean che tra un urlo di dolore e l’altro lo malediceva, meglio non pensarci.  
Ora avevano altri problemi, e uno di questi era Thad Harwood che si reggeva in piedi a stento ma che per fortuna riusciva a leggere la sentenza, per poi appoggiarsi al parapetto del patibolo, Blaine gli sorrise mentre entrambi osservavano Sebastian e Thad conversare, , l’altro sembrava essersi calmato.  
<< Cosa devo fare? >> chiese Puck che si era avvicinato con Jake, pronto a ricevere ordini.  
<< Comincia, prima gli uomini, e speriamo che le donne invochino il perdono >> rispose Blaine prima che lui si sedesse al suo posto dall’altra parte del patibolo.  
Blaine non riusciva a capire come potesse essere accaduto di nuovo, odiava quando accadeva ma era tutto così bello, e giusto che era impossibile rinunciarvi.  
Blaine Devono Anderson amava il sangue, amava vederlo scorrere o sentirlo pulsare nelle vene ma amava vederlo schizzare fuori dai corpi altrui. Non gli piaceva osservare il proprio sangue, forse perché l’unica volta che si era fatto volontariamente male i reverendi padri lo aveva scoperto e lo avevano punito prima frustrandolo, non troppo però, e poi escludendolo dal coro.  
Solo Sebastian lo sapeva, e lo sapeva perché glielo aveva rivelato padre Nicodemus quando questi sosteneva di proteggerlo dagli altri e invece ogni sera metteva in campo una lussuria sempre più vergognosa. Sebastian non giudicava Blaine, e Blaine non giudicava Sebastian, quelli erano i loro segreti e li avrebbero conservati. Poi anche gli altri avevano scoperto i loro segreti ma sarebbero rimasti in silenzio perché erano una famiglia, e anche Thad avrebbe taciuto sebbene lo giudicasse un folle, avrebbe taciuto perché Sebastian voleva che tacesse.  
Era abituato a tutto quello, semplicemente non tornò al suo posto ma rimase vicino a Thad, pronto a prenderlo se l’altro avesse avuto un mancamento o altro mentre lentamente Puck e Jake iniziavano il loro lavoro e si udivano solamente imprecazioni e maledizioni.  
Era stato difficile spiegare a Thad la verità su Blaine e dubitava che l’altro gli avesse creduto ma era quella: a Blaine piaceva il sangue e adorava divertirsi con i prigionieri, non ricordava le occasioni in cui lui, Sam e Puck avevano dovuto fermarlo dal provocare danni ai prigionieri.  
Thad avrebbe taciuto, di quello era certo, avrebbe taciuto solo perché lui gliel’aveva chiesto. Thad era così diverso da Hunter Clarington il quale per tacere un  segreto simile avrebbe preteso una serata con lui e Blaine, al massimo anche Santana, o una settimana di fedeltà. Thad invece non aveva chiesto nulla, solo un bacio.  
<< Quando il sangue arriverà qui spostati >> gli disse, Jake diede il cambio a Puck che scese a bere un sorso d’acqua.  
Thad poteva anche illudersi che tutto fosse tornato come ai tempi della scuola, ma la verità era che lui non voleva che tutto tornasse come allora, per nulla al mondo avrebbe desiderato che qualcuno lo trattasse in quella maniera disgustosa.  
<< Accadrà? >> gli chiese l’altro, il sangue stava iniziando lentamente a colare. << Prima di quanto tu immagini >> gli rispose tenendogli la mano.  
<< Mi sei mancato, in tutti questi anni, per quante cose abbia fatto … mi sei mancato >> ammise Thad mentre si ostinava a non guarda in basso, il sangue era sempre maggiore. << Ne riparleremo dopo, ora allontanati >> rispose lui, era pronto per l’amore di Thad? Ricordò la frase di Nick Duval di sei anni “ Thad ha un cuore così grande che potrebbe amare tutto il mondo “, poteva amare il mondo, ma l’avrebbe amato una volta scoperta la verità?  
Santana si mosse verso il palco mentre Marley accanto a lei avanzava tenendo Beth per mano e individuò facilmente Brittany. Sarebbe voluta correre da lei ma sarebbe stato inopportuno e ci sarebbero state chiacchiere. Non erano ad Edimburgo e doveva proteggere la bionda, non era influente come Elaine o intraprendente come Lucy, Brittany aveva bisogno di lei. Ripensò a come la sera prima Brittany avesse bussato alla sua porta per sapere se anche lei sarebbe andata all’esecuzione.  
Appariva così bella, sembrava quasi un angelo quando aveva aperto la porta: Puck e Jake dormivano già, Sam stava scrivendo alla sua famiglia, Marley stava mettendo a letto Beth e Blaine e Sebastian giocavano a faraone.  
Aveva detto a Brittany che si sarebbero viste lì e d’istinto le aveva dato un bacio sulla guancia, vicino alla bocca e l’altra era arrossita, era adorabile, per poi abbracciarla, sarebbe riuscita a baciarla se Blaine non avesse vinto una mano per mettersi a ballare una giga irlandese per mezza casa, vero che vincere contro Sebastian a faraone era raro ma Brittany nel vederlo si era scusata ed era corsa via lasciandola sulla porta.  
Vide quasi in sogno Puck e Jake all’opera e le parve di sentire il ceffone che Marley diede a Beth accompagnato dalle solite parole: << Vedi cosa succede a essere cattivi tesoro? >> prima di ricordarsi di allungare anche la sua razione, era un metodo bizzarro ma anche lei era cresciuta in quel modo.  
Marley riprese in mano Beth mentre Jake e Puck spostavano i corpi  degli uomini e iniziavano a legare le donne che li maledicevano.  
Lei notava tutto, per esempio notava come mastro Hummel, il sarto, guardasse Blaine il quale non smetteva di lanciargli degli sguardi: quei due si erano sicuramente baciati o forse avevano fatto anche dell’altro, o lo avrebbero fatto a breve. Santana non smetteva di controllare miss Brittany S Pierce, la fidanzata di mastro Hummel, ma tra loro non era successo nulla, forse un bacio e un timido abbraccio. Sam fissava Mrs Quinn Harwood e prima o poi l’avrebbe baciata, ne era sicura. Thad Harwood, marito di Quinn e che avrebbe avuto tutti i diritti di affrontare Sam a duello, era imbambolato a guardare Sebastian che l’aveva trascinato vicino a Blaine e Sam, quei due sarebbero passati direttamente dai baci alla carnalità più assoluta, ne era certa.  
Tossì appena quando il fumo la raggiunse e veloce allontanò Beth, era sicura di aver già visto Mrs Harwood ad Edimburgo, e prima o poi avrebbe ricordato anche dove e quando.

 

Quinn era rimasta paralizzata dalla paura e dal disgusto, sapeva cosa sarebbe accaduto ma vederlo in quel modo era orrendo.  
Prima gli uomini e avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per non vedere il sangue che usciva dalle loro mutilazioni e le imprecazioni che divenivano sempre più fievoli. Avrebbe dato la sua vita per evitare quello spettacolo disgustoso a Beth ma poi si era detta che essendo sua figlia la figlia del boia doveva esservi abituata.  
Non aveva perso di vista suo marito nemmeno per un secondo e quello che aveva visto l’aveva fatto sorridere: lui e il giudice Smythe erano … belli assieme, non c’erano altre definizioni eppure lei aveva avuto un’istruzione.  
Il giudice Smythe l’aveva allontanato quando il sangue era arrivato dove si trovavano e Thad non aveva avuto occhi che per l’altro ed era stato questo piccolo particolare a convincerla che Thad non sospettava nulla. Suo marito non sapeva che l’uomo che amava aveva ucciso un religioso prima sparandogli e che l’aveva finito con trenta pugnalate prima di incaricare Noah, Jake e Sam Evans di liberarsi del corpo. E non sapeva che Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling lo sapevano e gli avevano scritto.  
Erano così belli che non avrebbe detto nulla, avrebbe chiuso gli occhi se anche Thad si sarebbe dimostrato disposto a chiuderli su lei e Sam Evans. Solo quando avrebbe trovato il coraggio di raccontare tutta la verità a Thad allora sarebbero ripartiti con Beth, solo allora.  
Non riusciva a far coincidere le due immagini di Blaine che aveva nella testa: da una parte il ragazzo allegro, premuroso e discreto che credeva di conoscere, e dall’altra quel folle che stava allungando il ragazzo Bean con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
Sebastian e Sam Evans avevano dovuto praticamente trascinarlo via da quel tavolo mentre Blaine si fissava le mani e giurava che non l’avrebbe più fatto, che era stato un incidente e che sarebbe stato bravo.  
Poi Sebastian gli aveva fatto giurare che non doveva rivelare quello che era successo, a nessuno, nemmeno a Quinn e lui aveva giurato, avrebbe fatto di tutto per Sebastian e poi … era immorale baciarsi in tribunale mentre al piano di sotto Jake Puckermann stava riprendendo l’interrogatorio, ma non avrebbe rinunciato alle labbra di Sebastian, vi aveva rinunciato per troppo tempo.  
E ora erano vicini e non riusciva a comprendere come fosse riuscito a leggere la sentenza ad alta voce e a sopportare la vista di tutto quello senza rimettere, forse perché Sebastian era con lui ed era tranquillissimo, o forse perché Quinn lo stava sorvegliando.  
<< E ora? >> chiese mentre Jake e Noah Puckermann passavano e lasciavano cadere le fiaccole. << Ora aspettiamo Harwood, e poi vedremo >> gli rispose Sebastian, quella risposta si riferiva a due cose si disse Thad: a quel che riguardava il caso ma soprattutto a loro due, a quello che potevano essere.  
<< E noi? >> chiese timoroso, doveva trovare una scusa per Quinn se tutto fosse andato come sperava. << E noi ora restiamo qua, poi io torno a casa, puoi venire con noi … da solo >> fu la risposta.  
E sapeva che era sbagliato farlo, non in mezzo a quell’odore di carne che bruciava o che lentamente andava in cancrena, ma Thad Harwood sorrise dalla felicità quella mattina.


	14. Epilogue

L’ultima volta che Blaine Anderson, giudice del tribunale reale di Edimburgo, si era servito della scala era stato quando il gatto di Hunter Clarington, un gatto bianco che rispondeva all’imbarazzante nome di Mr Puss, si era arrampicato sul tetto di casa e lui era stato mandato al salvataggio del povero gattino a detta di Hunter, della progenie di Satana secondo Sebastian, di quel bel micio bianco secondo Beth.  
Era appena arrivato sul tetto quando Mr Puss l’aveva guardato, poi aveva spiccato il salto nel vuoto finendo tra le braccia del proprietario, lui aveva perso l’equilibrio ed era finito tra le braccia di Sebastian.  
<< Piovono gatti, e nani >> aveva detto Jake che arrivava con Marley in quel momento. << Un tempo piovevano rane, e acqua >> << Non ci sono più i tempi di una volta >> avevano ridacchiato i due prima di entrare in casa, e prima che il suo sedere toccasse terra.  
Quindi quando Santana aveva proposto di spiare quello che succede nella stanza di Sebastian con la scala lui si era tirato subito indietro. Si erano giocato la sua possibilità tramite il vecchio sistema della paiuzza, e aveva perso.  
Così in quel momento stava salendo mentre Marley e Sam se la ridevano e Puck e Santana tenevano la scala.  
<< Ma cosa sta succedendo qui? >> disse una voce che conosceva e d’istinto si voltò, sempre aggrappato alla scala: Kurt e Brittany li stavano osservando sorpresi, persino il gatto di Brittany era sorpreso.  
<< Nulla di che, un piccolo controllo >> rispose Santana facendo segno a Jake di sostituirla mentre abbracciava prima Kurt e poi Brittany, e lui non era così stupido da non accorgersi che il primo abbraccio era stato troppo veloce e il secondo troppo intenso.  
<< Controllate il tetto? >> chiese Kurt mentre lui riprendeva la sua ascesa. << No, mamma Santana vuole sapere chi c’è con papà Sebastian e siccome papà Blaine ha perso è toccato a lui salire sulla scala >> spiegò Beth, Kurt aveva sempre sostenuto che i bambini erano la voce della verità e dell’innocenza.  
Santana aveva raggiunto Brittany e dopo l’abbraccio le diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di sussurrarle: << Vediamoci questa sera, da sole >> e la bionda sorrise, poco prima che Quinn Harwood li raggiungesse tenendosi le gonne.  
<< Avete visto mio marito? Dovevo parlargli a proposito di una faccenda importante >> s’informò Quinn, aveva notato chiaramente Thad che finita l’esecuzione se n’era andato con il giudice Smythe quindi dovevano essere ancora insieme se Thad non era né a casa, per sua fortuna, né in tribunale.  
<< Thad? No Mrs Harwood, non l’abbiamo visto, ma sono sicuro che in buone mani, no? >> disse Sam prima di fare il baciamano a Quinn che arrossì, il giudice Evans era così gentile con lei e si accorse che Beth sorrise ai due prima di raggiungere Puck e Jake.  
<< Ottime, sarà un po’ acciaccato ma nulla di permanente >> motteggiò Santana con un sorriso mentre Blaine armato di un vecchio straccio fingeva di pulire.

  
Ecco, quella era la perfezione si disse Thad, l’aveva inseguita per sei anni, nove mesi e due settimane ma finalmente era di nuovo con Sebastian, e si stavano baciando sul letto dell’altro.  
Non appena terminata l’esecuzione Sebastian aveva sussurrato qualcosa a Blaine e a Sam Evans che subito avevano accompagnato gli altri da miss Sue Sylvester che quel giorno avrebbe certamente fatto affari d’oro. Invece loro erano corsi a casa, non a casa sua perché Quinn poteva rientrare da un momento all’altro e non sarebbe stato giusto nei suoi confronti, ma a casa dell’altro.  
Era stato qualcosa che non si aspettava, una felicità così grande come non ne provava da anni, e Sebastian era con lui, l’unica persona che aveva mai amato. E ora stavano riposando sul letto del guascone, o meglio lui avrebbe voluto riposare ma l’altro non era di quello stesso avviso e a alla fin fine a lui stava bene così.  
<< Mi era mancato, noi due, i tuoi baci, mi eri mancato tu >> ammise, sapeva quanto per l’altro era difficile esprimere i suoi sentimenti e non l’avrebbe costretto ma sperava sempre di sentire quelle tre parole.  
<< Lo so, lo so, ora taci >> gli rispose l’altro, prima di baciarlo un’ennesima volta, era tutto così perfetto, così … << Blaine! >>, così Blaine … un momento, cosa c’entrava Blaine Anderson? Veloce aprì gli occhi e si accorse che Sebastian stava ridendo.  
Alla finestra, armato di uno straccio con cui fingeva di pulire i vetri, che erano immacolati, e una faccia felice da madre orgogliosa c’era Blaine che li salutava allegro.  
Per un secondo sperò che la terra lo inghiottisse e chiuse gli occhi, ma non accadde, no, quando li riaprì Sebastian stava ancora ridendo, non sapeva se di lui, di Blaine o della situazione in generale, solo che al posto di Blaine c’era Marley Rose che nemmeno fingeva di pulire, li salutava e basta con un gran sorriso.  
A parte quello era tutto perfetto, si, tutto era perfetto, e gli venne da sperare che Quinn non riuscisse a riprendersi Beth, in modo da poter restare a Balloch per sempre.

  
_Fermò il cavallo e scese con leggiadria. Paisley indicava il cartello. Era dunque vicino a Balloch, a lui. Di tutti i giovani che aveva avuto solo lui gli era sfuggito perché Anderson, quell’insopportabile nano mezzo irlandese si era frapposto e gliel’aveva portato via. Ma non sarebbe accaduto una seconda volta._   
_Non capiva come fosse possibile, come avessero fatto a non subire alcun processo per la morte di Edward ma non gl’importava, non a lui._   
_Voleva solo rivederlo, stringerlo a sé e vedere come fosse divenuto attraente, solitamente preferiva i ragazzini di tredici anni ma lui era stato l’eccezione, poi avrebbe ripreso possesso del suo corpo, del suo cuore e della sua mente._   
_Thad Harwood, Harwood non contava nulla, non aveva mai contato nulla altrimenti non l’avrebbe lasciato in quel modo, il vero rivale era Anderson, perché Anderson sapeva, bastava notare gli sguardi che gli aveva lanciato per tre anni, sguardi carichi d’odio e di disprezzo._   
_Ma non gl’importava, non quando lui e gli altri potevano avere quel corpo stupendo ogni volta che lo desideravano. Lo avevano avuto quando era un bambino di appena dieci anni, timido e spaventato, e quando aveva sedici anni ed era un ragazzo stupendo, consapevole di essere seducente e arrogante come pochi, e lo avrebbe avuto anche adesso, dopo sei anni ed era uomo fatto. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per lui, aveva lasciato Harwood per lui, gli aveva portato il piccolo Seamus, solo per sentirgli dire che l’amava, solo per quello._   
_Si sarebbe fermato lì per un po’, il tempo di quietarsi e quietare le sue voglie pazze e poi avrebbe ripreso il cammino, prima della prima dell’anno Nicodemus McDermott avrebbe catturato Sebastian Smythe nella sua rete, per la seconda volta e questa volta nessuno lo avrebbe fermato._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, questa storia non si chiuderà con l'epilogo, visto che ho già pronto sequel e sequel del sequel.  
> Seconda cosa: in alcuni punti alcune delle opinioni dei personaggi potrebbero non piacervi, ma rispecchiano la morale dell'600 con annessi e connessi. Timeline: 1603. Il motivo di quel determinato anno è semplice: il caso di Sawney Bean, il leggendario cannibale scozzese, forse mai esistito ma che per alcuni visse nel XIII, XIV o XVII secolo.  
> Non aspettatevi che tutti i segreti siano svelati in questa prima parte, altrimenti la seconda e terza storia non avrebbero senso. Possono essere segreti innocqui come quello di Marley, religiosi come quelli di Rachel, di Sam, Puck e Jake, sentimentale, come Kurt, Blaine, Santana e Brittany, o legati al passato come quello di Sebastian, il suo segreto sarà importante per il sequel e vi assciuro che è un segreto pesante. Però se unite i pochi indizi che vi ho dato qualcosa dovreste intuire.  
> Nell'600 e fino all'800 non era consigliato a una donna sola di viaggiare da sola, meglio essere accompagnate da un marito, un fratello, un padre o un figlio, motivo per cui Thad e Quinn si sono sposati ( sembra un motivo stupido ma dovevano lasciare entrambi Edimburgo ), non è stato nemmeno necessario consumare il matrimonio perchè Quinn non era vergine, motivo per cui ha accettato con gioia il matrimonio. .  
> Balloch esiste davvero, si trova ovviamente in Scozia ed è al mia seconda scelta, prima avevo scelto Duck Bay ma ho letto che è stata fondata nell'800 e ho dovuto ripiegare, anche Dumbarton esiste.


End file.
